¡Hablemos con la verdad!
by YUKI-NII-Oo
Summary: Sasuke esta harto de tener que convivir con su vecino Naruto asi que hara algo para arreglar las cosas "eres un frigido" le grito...si, tendría que hacer algo para arreglar las cosas
1. Chapter 1 tonto insulto

**Declaimer: **

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Todo es del gran sensei Kishimoto-san. Pues si fueran míos, ya hubiera puesto a follar a Sasuke y Naruto jeh. Y ¡QUE VIVA EL YAOI!

**Notas del fic:**

Bueno primero que nada he de disculparme con todos los que leen esta historia por mi falta de atención a esto de la separación, os juro que la separo, pero la muy jodida (se me ha salido) a la hora de publicarse no hace más que juntarse…esto sería preocupante si no fuese una yaoista. Gracias a todos aquellos que me han seguido gracias por su paciencia y espero que disfruten este cap. Os quiero YUKI-NII ICHI

Capitulo 1 tonto insulto

La brisa fresca de abril acaricio su febril rostro escondido tras un libro de portada roja, detuvo su lectura un momento, quitándose las gafas y masajeando el puente de su nariz, sus ojos negros estaban aun irritados, el ceño se le frunció. Solo de recordar el motivo por el que ahora tenia que parar de leer, dado que sentía que las letras cobraban vida propia, revolviéndose, saltando y bailando, y el no era capaz de formar una palabra coherente entre esas líneas, su cara tomaba un rictus rígido. Maldita la hora en que ese chico tonto se vino mudando aun lado de el.

Hacia mas o menos dos semanas que un chico rubio y de sonrisa boba se había convertido en su vecino, al cual, para no perder la costumbre había ignorado olímpicamente y sin ningún remordimiento de por medio.

Su vida estaba llevada a su fiel y metódica rutina, que era: levantarse temprano, arreglarse desayunar e ir al trabajo, cumplidas sus ocho horas laborales, llegaba descansaba y de vez en cuando y si estaba de humor salía algún bar o antro con alguno de sus compañeros de trabajo. Pero aclaraba, solo si estaba de humor.

Cosa que últimamente era imposible, oh y no por que el no lo quisiera, vamos, ¿que a quien le gustaba estar enojado y con sus músculos en tensión todo el maldito día? La respuesta, nadie, absolutamente ninguna persona normal soportaría una semana entera de peleas absurdas y jueguecitos estúpidos con su vecino, que si no era suficiente era un cabezota de primera, un terco y tenia esa manía de terminar todo con un "tebayo" que le quedaba resonando en sus delicados tímpanos.

Pero el era alguien orgulloso, que llevaba con honor su apellido y que nunca, recalcaba, nunca seria vencido por nadie, mucho menos por un niñato tonto con aires de grandeza que para nada le iban.

Así que decidido terminar su dolor de cabeza personal se dirigió con todos los hue….la determinación, hacia el apartamento de quien le tenía harto, y había acabado con su poca paciencia y serenidad natas.

Oh pero el timbre siendo tocada desquiciada mente le corto la inspiración con las que sus pasos habían empezado.

Con una mirada fulmínate y con el rostro más serio que jamás pudo haber mostrado abrió de mala gana, echaría a un demonio aquel que osaba interrumpirle en un momento tan importante como ese, oh pero no espero encontrarse con una mirada azulina que le veía desafiante como si supiera de antemano lo que el se proponía hacia unos segundos, y sintió una emoción desconocida, casi, redundaba, casi como si esa mirada le gustara.

Se recargo en el marco de la puerta a brazos cruzados y usando su mascara de impasibilidad que sabia hacia tanto rabiar al menor que eso le causaba una muy retorcida satisfacción, de esas que nunca antes había acostumbrado en carne propia.

Buenas noches – saludo , reprimiendo el temblor de su mandíbula, "bastardo" pensó al ver la sonrisilla arrogante del mas alto – Yo…quiero hablar contigo – aclaro, dando la razón de su inesperada visita, el otro se recorrió dándole vía para que entrara –

Hum – y el sonido salió de sus labios sin siquiera proponérselo, esto seria mas entretenido que ir y plantarse frente a ese usuratonkachi que había venido a caer en su territorio, lo cual era un ventaja – no sabia que hablaras como una persona racional- vio el cuerpo temblar de pies a cabeza, ¡oh si , era muy divertido –

Mira Sasuke – y uso el tono más suave que encontró en ese momento que solo pensaba en correr y embestir a ese maldito Uchiha y molerlo a golpes, si eso, le destrozaría la carita de niño pijo que tanto presumía, y le partiría esa maldita sonrisa que le había tocado ya las narices – creo que deberías mudarte – y ahora el que sonrió fue el. La cara del azabache había pasado a la rigidez y el se sintió de lo mejor, había roto la maldita mascara del mayor. – tu sabes, es por tu bien – continuo hablando, paseándose por la estancia que debía admitir era muy elegante – no quiero que termines con tu cara de niño bonito echa trizas, seria una lastima que no consiguieras novias después – y se giro, se encontraba como a tres metros del otro y aunque estaba haciendo algo audazmente estúpido el también se había cansado de sus jueguecitos que iban desde molestarse con insultos hasta dejar algo mucho mayor, como ese regalo de ramen que tenia una potente medicina para el estomago, que le tuvo encerrado más de tres días, desgraciado –

Con que novias eh – y al parecer el Uchiha había recobrado la calma, pues con paso seguros y parsimoniosos se dirigía hacia el rubio que daba vacilante un paso hacia atrás sin percatarse – así que he de suponer me haces un favor, eh Naruto – en respuesta el ojiazul asintió afilando la mirada, lo único cuando las palabras se te atragantan – aunque tienes razón, mi cara de niño bonito podría dañarse, pero eso no me evitaría conseguir una novia, no se tal vez una como esa chica,¿ como se llamaba? Sakura, quizás –

Oh ese había sido un golpe bajo y ambos lo sabían, la razón, fácil, Sakura era una compañera del rubio que había ido una vez al apartamento de este y al ver a Sasuke había quedado mas flechada que un tiro al blanco por el azabache que ni siquiera la miro, y eso a Naruto si que enfado, Sakura era la chica que le gustaba, no entendía que diablos le veía al prepotente de Sasuke Uchiha.

Y cuando pregunto como se arrepintió, pues desde la descripción poética hasta lo que imaginaba hacer con el una vez que lo invitara a salir solo lo hirió mas, si tan solo hubiera sido eso, si tan solo ahora el no tuviera pensamientos extraños como el de querer saber a que huele el cabello oscuro o ver el rostro níveo sin gafas….sacudió su cabeza en son de no, una mirada confusa y recordó donde se encontraba en ese instante.

No, no, se repitió, el era un hombre hecho y derecho el no podía tener esos pensamientos insanos menos con su vecino, ¡dios! Que ni siquiera debió haberlo saludado el primer día, se hubiera ahorrado tantos problemas.

Tal vez, puedas tebayo – hablo recuperando la postura – pero no creo que puedas satisfacerla, frígido – bien, no es que el supiera como estaba la vida sexual de aquel chico que apenas conocía, pero ya odiaba a morir, sin embargo su lento cerebro no le dio para pensar un mejor insulto que ese -

Pero a pesar de lo que siquiera imagino, Sasuke continúo acercándose de nuevo inmutable, de nuevo poderoso y seguro, y el, Uzamaki Naruto por primera vez quiso morderse la lengua por hablar antes de pensar.

Un agarre en su brazo y sus alarmas se dispararon, por Kami-sama esa mirada afilada le había erizado la piel, su cuerpo fue empujado, y el empezó a caminar hacia atrás sin poder poner mucha resistencia, y giraba su cabeza hacia donde era conducido y luego hacia Sasuke, lo hizo repetidas veces hasta que…un gemido doloroso, su espalda había golpeado contra la pared.

Se zafo del agarre de su brazo, ah no, eso si que no, el no estaba para esos jueguecitos raros, pero fue tarde, sus puño ya en el aire fue fácilmente esquivado, y sus brazos se elevaron sobre su cabeza, miedo, si, su cuerpo se tenso de miedo.

Forcejo, se removió, y trato de empujarlo innumerables veces, pero no pudo, y ahí aprendió una lección importante, Sasuke era mas grande que el, por lo tanto era mas fuerte, y claro tenia habilidad y para cerrar con broche de oro se encontraba en su apartamento, en su territorio, en un ambiente que el manejaba a placer

"que buena las hecho Naruto – se recrimino a si mismo – venir a cabrear a Sasuke y en su casa, si mas tonto no puedo ser tebayo" –

con que…frígido eh – si, aquello había resultado mejor de lo que había pensado, tal vez un susto no le caería nada mal a Naruto, y de paso el recuperaba el buen humor perdido desde hacia unos días – pues veamos, que tanto lo soy- y empotrándolo contra la pared e ignorando el grito de sorpresa y el miedo que reflejaban aquel par de pedacitos de cielo se acerco a su nuez – Naruto – susurro en su oído, antes de rozar sus finos labios con el cremoso cuello. –

Si, y Naruto lo supo, haber ido no había sido un error, si no la cosa mas estúpida que jamás había hecho.

Un gemido…un sonrojo, el calor y bochorno comenzaron a expandirse en su cuerpo.

To be continue….


	2. Chapter 2 liviandades

**Declaimer: **

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Todo es del gran sensei Kishimoto-san. Pues si fueran míos, ya hubiera puesto a follar a Sasuke y Naruto jeh. Y ¡QUE VIVA EL YAOI!

**Notas del fic:**

Gracias a todos aquellos que me han seguido gracias por su paciencia y espero que disfruten este cap. Os quiero YUKI-NII ICHI

Capitulo 2 liviandades.

Me había mudado tantas veces que ya había perdido la cuenta, la primera fue a los 5, cuando mama murió y papa no soporto un minuto mas estar en esa casa que parecía tan vacía que llorar nunca la llenaría.

La segunda fue a los 12, cuando mi padre Minato se dio cuenta que no podía mantenerme a su lado, se estaba hundiendo en una depresión única y abismal y temía arrastrarme con el, me dejo en un pueblo, Suna, junto al abuelo, Jirayja que tan solo me abrazo.

La tercera fue cuando Tsunade-oba chan fue transferida del hospital y nos fuimos a konoha.

Yo no le veía el problema a conocer nuevos lugares, pero si el de perder a una persona en cada mudanza. Se suponía que la gente perdía objetos de tanto movimiento y revoleteo pero joder con la suerte que yo tenia venia a ser que me quedaba sin aquellos a los que yo más quería.

Y no era que me quejara ni nada por el estilo, era solo que llego un punto donde las preguntas y querer entender por que eso me pasaba a mi surgía, me ardía en la piel y me hervía la sangre ante cada excusa tonta que no dejaba nada que no supiera antes.

Fue por eso que la cuarta vez que me mude, lo hice tan lejos que fui capaz de olvidar todo, de empezar sin pretensiones insulsas, ni amores pasajeros, cuando empecé a tomarme enserio algunas cosas y la soledad que tanto había pretendido ignorar por fin estiraba sus garras y me tomaba arrastrándome lentamente intentando devorarme pero aun así yo recordaba, yo recordaba que había tenido novias a montón, había tenido amigos pro todos lados y me había formado una mentalidad emprendedora, con mi naturaleza enérgica y mi sonrisa que siempre decía todo iba a estar mejor, no era de todos modos el único ser que sufría en la mierda del mundo.

Fue por eso que con una actitud alegre llegue al bloque de departamentos donde lo conocí a él…. Mi enemigo número uno y la persona que más he odiado en mi corta existencia, Uchiha Sasuke y su toda poderosa sonrisa arrogante que me tocaba las narices tan rápidamente que sentía como las manos se me hacían puño.

Y no es que yo hubiera esperado la mejor de las bienvenidas por parte de mi vecino del piso compartido, pero es que el bastardo ese ni un mísero hola era capaz de dar, primero pensé que no me había visto pero su porte de ignorancia absoluta gritaba lo estaba haciendo apropósito.

Y fue así que comencé una nueva etapa de mi vida, destrozando relojes, enviado notas a un trabajo que no me pertenecía, jodiendole la existencia al tipo de cara bonita y ego extremo.

Y mi nueva afición me hizo olvidar la soledad pero también me canso como nunca, fue por eso que las bromitas pesadas y los insultos mañaneros por fin me habían tocado los huevos, solo existía una solución, yo lo sabia, igual que el, ¿hablar? No mi poca paciencia no daba milagros, así que solo quedaba lo obvio, lo golpearía, lo golpearía hasta que no quedara nada de el y los registros dentales fueran necesario para identificar al muy bastardo, si eso.

Y con una sonrisa ancha y la convicción de lograr mi objetivo, Salí de mi departamento para saldar la cuenta final con el teme, pero las cosas no me salieron como si quiera imagine y ahora me encuentro en una situación demasiado surrealista a mi parecer.

Entre los brazos del engreído al cual debía partirle la cara….

Calor… ¿es acaso todo lo que mi cuerpo podía sentir? Me revolví, esto no debía, esto no…No. Una presión sobre mis labios, me besaba, me besaba con fervor y enojo, trataba de abrirme la boca, su lengua delineaba el contorno de la mía, y los ojos no me cabían de sorpresa, lo veían, esa maldita mirada oscura y vacía ahora parecía brillar, ¿estaba mal? Todo lo que en ese momento mi ser quería, lo que sentía…lo que necesitaba.

Quizás fue, la dulzura que empezó a mostrar sus caricias sobre mi espalada, o mi distracción al no notar como mis piernas se abrían condescendientes brindándole una entrada fácil o la ternura que sus ojos afilados mostraba que mis brazos se soltaron y en lugar de aprovechar y darle el mejor de mis derechazos, le radie el cuello y lo abrace mas fuerte apretándolo contra mi, disfrutando de la brusquedad que el movimiento provoco.

Ah…Sasuke - y la sonrisa ladina me hizo desear haberme cubierto la boca por mi osadía. –

Había gemido, había gemido el nombre de aquel bastardo, y nada nunca me supo mejor.

Su cuerpo se separo de mi lentamente, mientras mis piernas caían con delicadeza y mis plantas tocaban el frio suelo de madera," pero que diablos" no se suponía que el…demostraría que no era un frígido, y me sonroje, ante la mirada afilada y la sonrisa petulante, en que mierda había pensado, maldije en mi interior.

Mira – y a punto hasta la parte media de mi short, un bulto se había levantado en una zona un tanto problemática, desvié la mirada avergonzado, los movimientos insulsos y la lengua carnosa me había excitado tan fácilmente que pensé seriamente, eso era una maldición – parece que a ti si puedo satisfacerte – una risilla burlona y puso la palma abierta de su mano sobre la tienda de campaña que ya era mi prenda –

Cabrón, mil y un veces maldito cabrón.

El sonido del cierre bajando me provoco un morbo insano, mientras que con mi mirada azul empañada y mi racionalidad perdida estire mis brazos, Sasuke no se iba detener y yo no estaba en la mejor de las posiciones para impedir lo que mi cuerpo transpiraba así que mejor rendirse por ese momento, cuando recuperara todas las ideas que aquellos labios me habían robado podría golpearlo hasta hincharme los nudillos.

Y el entendió mi llamada, pasándose la lengua por los labios antes de que esa sonrisilla suya se ensanchara mas y los dedos fríos abrieran la pretina, mi pene estaba mas que levantado, se había salido de los bóxer que se habían humedecido inevitablemente.

Ahh – un gemido de sorpresa se me escapo cuando en lugar de sentir la nívea extremidad, la piel caliente y la textura dura chocó contra mi miembro, era tan grande…tan grueso, que la lujuria me hizo tener un escalofrió –

¿Era así como se sentían los gay cuando sus pollas se encontraban, acariciándose y tocándose lascivamente?, no lo sabía, pero sí que pudo entender el puto goce que eso traía consigo. Mis manos se cerraron sobre la camisa suelta que en ese momento el llevaba, enterrando mis dedos en sus antebrazos, y moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados, antes de que me tomara de nuevo por el mentón y su lengua juguetona se introdujera en mi cavidad. Un beso más. Y este me succiono hasta perder todo lo que aun me quedaba.

Estas mojado…Naruto - pronuncio despacio, empujando su cadera hacia la mía y provocándome un magnifico escalofrió, era un desgraciado provocador de primera y para mi desdicha me gustaba, pero eso no lo admitiría nunca tebayo! -

Y me volvía loco, sus manos paseándose por el interior de mis muslos, mi short había resbalado ante los movimientos de nuestros cuerpos, aprisionándome las piernas, dejándose sodomizado y sin escapatoria. Y eso no hizo si no aumentar el ritmo en que mis caderas se balanceaban de atrás para adelante, mi trasero chocaba con la pared, y mis dedos se enredaban en la mata de cabello oscuro, cerré los ojos con fuerza, quería más.

Y me beso, ante la ansiedad que recorría todo mi rostro

Si, Sasuke era un besador excelente y un afrodisiaco potente que alteraba a tal punto mis hormonas que me olvidaba de respirar, quería cada parte de el por mínima que fuera, yo deseaba que el calor que emanaba el cuerpo fuerte y fornido me quemara.

Y ese beso continuo, separándonos un fracción de segundo para respirar antes de volver a unirnos, y lo sentía, estaba mojado ante él liquido que la punta de mi glande que chorreaba, como la polla de Sasuke palpitaba y sus dedos se ceñían contra mi trasero resbaladizos por estar bañados de la esencia que se mezclaba y se colaba, todo me vibraba, todo se convulsionaba y se estiraba.

La saliva resbalo por la comisura de mi labio mientras jadeaba tal animal en celo, despertando mis bajos instintos junto a la nueva sexualidad que hasta entonces yo desconocía.

Por que no, a mi los tíos no me ponían, yo siempre lo había hecho con chicas, algo normal común y sin pena ni gloria, ninguna me había hecho gemir como ese momento Sasuke lo hacia al jadear junto a mi oído y morderme el lóbulo, ninguna con sus curvas de gimnasio y culos operados me había desesperado tanto.

Me estaba volviendo loco.

Ahhh…jo…der – maldije, la yema de esos traviesas falanges rozaban con inusitada insistencia mi entrada que palpitaba, y que Sasuke pareció amar en ese momento , gire mi rostro hacia la derecha, el lado que la cabeza de este se enterraba en mi cuello – tu…teme ahhh, que mierda…ahh..vas ahh…a…AAHH –

Y me había cortado el rollo, el muy desgraciado lo había metido, dios, me había metido un dedo por el culo, y daba vueltas, me tocaba y salía un tanto solo para volver a entrar y me exploraba, con renovada convicción que termino por matar a la poca cordura que me quedaba.

Otro mas y el cuerpo se me tenso, dolía y me gustaba, ahora eso faltaba, que yo era masoquista y ahora venia a enterarme, dios que la cosa era rara, morbosa y calientemente rara. Eche la cabeza hacia atrás, sus nombre se me escapo un vez, y lo sabia, le gustaba oír como mi voz agitada se esforzaba por juntar las letras que lo conformaban, sus pupila se le dilato al punto de estar completamente oscura, lagrimas se me escaparon de los ojos, y no, no era por que continuara doliéndome, era por que mi corazón latía tan rápido que sentía me explotaría el pecho.

No podía ser posible, que mi cuerpo se contrayéndose ante el más mínimo roce, que hipara ante cada caricia y que mi voz y racionalidad se perdieran ante los labios que me devoraban vivos.

No, no era posible…yo no podía.

Ahhh….Sasuke – pude decir a penas, justo cuando el me dio una mirada rápida y me beso, presionado ambos penes con sus manos y mi entrada se embebía sus dedos y yo inevitablemente era presa del mas fuerte y placentero orgasmos que en la vida había tenido –

Me revolví, bajando mi mano y poniéndola sobre la de el.

Naruto – exclamo roncamente, su aliento cálido choco contra mi boca que estaba abierta, dejando escapar las maldiciones que me sabían a gloria

Jadee, mientras el bebía mis gemidos y todo se ponía en blanco…

Lo solté, cuando mis piernas me fallaron y el me tomo por la espalda a la vez que resbalamos al piso que absorbía todo el calor que nuestros cuerpos transpirados, húmedos y agitados emanaban.

Y lo supe, cuando el cubrió mis ojos y junto su frente con la mía, algo estaba mal…nos habíamos perdido y no sabíamos como regresar


	3. Chapter 3 Interperante

**Declaimer: **

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Todo es del gran sensei Kishimoto-san. Pues si fueran míos, ya hubiera puesto a follar a Sasuke y Naruto jeh. Y ¡QUE VIVA EL YAOI!

**Notas del fic:**

Gracias a todos aquellos que me han seguido gracias por su paciencia y espero que disfruten este cap. Os quiero YUKI-NII ICHI

Capitulo 3. Intemperante

Un bostezo más y cayo rendido en la banca en la que había permanecido sentado, tenía sueño, mucho sueño, joder que mataría por una cama, no mejor aun mataría por obtener una explicación sensata ante su nula capacidad de deducción. Un bostezo mas y el grito del profesor llamándole la atención le hizo dar un brincó no muy digno de su lugar, antes de terminar saliendo con su cara soñolienta y la poca capacidad que tenía para distinguir la puerta ante sus cansados ojos.

Unos ojos negros se estrecharon, siguiendo al sonámbulo rubio que arrastrando los pies y sin mayor replica salía de ahí, levanto su brazo, quería ir al baño.

Oh, la enfermería, benditas y sagradas camas, con sabanas y mullidos colchones, justo lo que anhelaba pero mayormente aun lo que sin duda necesitaba. La enfermera no estaba, bueno no es como si en realidad tuviera mucho problema con la chica de cabellos cortos que era la encargada, mucho menos con el maestro de esa hora, era Iruka-sensei, ese que por encargo de su oba-chan, y su instinto sobre protector, le daba vueltas de vez en vez, asegurándose que estuviera bien, y el poniendo la careta de siempre sonreía, ocultando su malestar, logrando engañar al maestro inocente que le cuidaba como a un hijo. No es como si quisiera hacerlo pero era mejor que tenerlo sobre el, con un rostro preocupado y la ansiedad desbordándoseles por los ojos cafés.

Cerro sus ojos después pensaría en eso y en muchas cosas mas que le tenían liada la cabeza, los recuerdos y quizás también el co…no, ni una mierda eso no, tal vez solo era que estaba confundido, si solo eso ¿Qué mas si no? Y apoyo la cabeza en la almohada, olía a lavanda…olía a Sasuke, arrugo el entrecejo de nuevo el, de nuevo invadiendo sus pensamientos, robando su tiempo, y traspasándole la piel.

Se sentía tan estúpido, tan estúpido por recordar cada roce y cada palabra, cada sensación que le ardía y le quemaba, cada caricia que le erizaba la piel…bajo su mano poniéndola sobre su pecho su insulso corazón se aceleraba, evocando el olor varonil y el calor de aquel cuerpo, de las manos grande que le recorrieron, de la enorme y dura polla que le rozo el vientre y se unió a su sexo, un jadeo, se estaba excitando, de nuevo.

Y abandono como lo había hecho desde hacia una semana cualquier pensamiento racional, cada pregunta a travesada y cada prejuicio rodante entre su mente.

Y estiro sus dedos, alzándose la polera naranja, rozando su vientre lentamente, delineado sus costados, cerrando sus ojos, imaginado, que la almohada entre sus piernas eran la parte que Sasuke tenia y que desencadenaba la mayor de sus sensaciones, y la mano subió, tocando cada parte de su pecho deteniéndose en sus pezones…pequeños, duros y agradables, cada alago susurrado con esa voz aterciopelada y ronca le hacia gemir, y lo estiro, lo pellizco y lo masajeo hasta que el dolor de su parte baja fue insoportable, y se hecho hacia un lado, desabrochándose con desesperación el pantalón, bajándolos con movimientos fretecitos de sus piernas y sacando su pene erecto de la pequeña ranura que sus bóxers tenían, y la sentía tan dura y gruesa, le goteaba, se le escurría y aun no se tocaba.

Abrió la boca, llevando sus dedos a ella, para ahogar sus jadeos morbosos mientras que su mano tortuosamente bajaba y subía por su hinchada erección.

Era tan humillante, tener que aceptar aunque no fuera a viva voz, que un tío, que Sasuke, a quien tanto odiaba, le pusiera en aquel estado tan desesperado, pero poco importo cuando llevando sus dedos llenos de saliva caliente los metió en su ano que palpitaba, y acaricio los alrededores, mientras juntaba sus piernas aprisionándose la polla y gimiendo en el colchón que ahogaba un poco los sonidos salientes de su boca, escuchando las succiones de su entrada al meter las puntas de su dedo índice y corazón, moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados, cuando no podía soportar mas aquel infierno.

Necesitaba las grandes manos recorrer su cuerpo, el cálido aliento chocar contra su cuello, y las lascivas palabras que le estremecían.

Y sus piernas se abrieron, dejando salir su adolorido miembro que le chorreaban, vibrante ante la nueva sensación de sentir algo entrar y salir, tan cerca, los testículos era masajeándolos involuntariamente y la saliva se le escurría por la boca, quería mas…necesitaba mas, mas fuerte, mas duro, y la velocidad aumento, su mano temblorosa empezó a bajar y subir frenéticamente, deteniéndose de vez en vez en su rojizo glande que parecía una pequeña y suculenta fresa que se bañaba por calientita leche, y sus yemas la adoraban, la oprimían y lisonjeaban con vehemencia.

Si, estaba tan cerca, podía percibir, la tensión acumulada en su bajo y desnudo vientre, como sus caderas se movían por si solas al compas de sus dedos y como la espalda se le curvaba.

_Naruto –_

Y la voz junto a su oído lo volvió loco, mientras jadeaba y se derramaba, mientras se arqueaba y se revolvía, mientras sentía su semen caer candoroso, por toda la extensión de su polla, empapando sus testículos, humedeciendo su entrada…se había corrido, había tenido uno de los más fuertes orgasmos, y todo por…

Sasuke – susurro viéndose la mano llena de su propia esencia, sintiendo como su entrada aun pulsaba y como su cuerpo se ponía tremendamente pesado –

Así que era eso – y la voz le hizo girar la cabeza asustadamente, dios lo habían visto, joder peor aun lo habían escuchado suspirar el nombre de un tío – así que, el Uchiha bastardo te hizo tener… - y se inclino junto al rubio, tomando su mano y lamiendo el dorso de esta por donde la simiente aun goteaba – un delicioso orgasmos –

Un chillido, un rotundo no, y Naruto se vio condenado ante la sonrisa exasperante de su amigo Sai.

Cerro la laptop de golpe, ignorando la mirada preocupada que le daba un hombre de compostura robusta y naranja cabellera, que decidía si era buena idea o no acercarse a el. Recargo sus brazos en el escritorio, apoyando su cabeza adolorida entre las palmas frías de sus manos, aliviando un poco esa pulsación en sus sienes y reprimiendo el gruñido que le bailaba en la garganta.

Era insoportable, ya no podía ni un minuto mas estar en ese estado tan confuso y deplorable, su mente analítica estaba perdida entre pensamientos absurdos y posibilidades insubstanciales, todas dirigidas al pequeño chico de cabellera rubia, con esos ojos azules y las cicatrices en su cara que le hacían ver tremendamente viola…levanto su cabeza de golpe sacudiéndola a ambos lados, maldito usuratonkachi y malditas inclinaciones obscenas que tenia últimamente.

Sasuke –san, ¿esta bien? - y la voz calmada de Jujou tenia un tono alarmado como si necesitara una contestación y la necesitara ya –

Saldré un momento – pero el no estaba para dársela se levanto, retirando la enorme silla giratoria, y alejando de si todo el trabajo que aun le faltaba para ese día de el, suficiente tenia ya con sus problemas personales como para soportar los de la empresa, no estaba de humor para nada –

Deberías salir esta noche Sasuke – le propuso un joven de cabellos claros que recargado en la puerta había estado observándolo desde hacia un rato, se cruzo de brazos recibiendo la dura mirada oscura que no le causo nada, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a los ataques de furia del Uchiha como para cohibirse con algo así – oh, Sasuke, Sasuke – negó ante el ceño que empezaba fruncirse y la quijada temblorosa – llevas demasiada tensión - y le puso las manos sobre los hombros, moviendo sus dedos sobre los trabajados músculos –

Quítame las manos de encima – murmuro, con una voz neutral que detonaba un claro tono de advertencia que el otro paso de largo –

Sasuke es por tu bien – y acerco el rostro, sonriendo ladinamente, el de cabellos naranjas se acercaba, mejor actuar rápido – si quieres yo puedo ayudarte – le susurro, tan cerca de su boca que casi rozaba los finos labios contra los suyos –

Sugeitsu – le llamo el pelinaranaja, haciéndolo hacia atrás con una mano e interponiéndose entre el y Sasuke que estaba a punto de soltar un muy certero golpe – basta –

Oh no seas aguafiestas, solo trato de ayudar al jefe, a este paso encerrado y gruñón como esta todo el mundo creerá que es un frígido de primera – error. Gran y estúpido error. –

Un golpe seco, un alarido de dolor, y Sugeitsu no sentía tocar el suelo, el azabache le mantenía alzado contra la pared, con la ojos dilatados, y la respiración demasiado agitada, parecía un animal. Reforzó su agarre, el peligris no pudo evitar toser, lo asfixiaba, sentía los dedos clavados en su cuello, lo había logrado, cabrear al calmado Sasuke Uchiha y ahora apagaría caro por su osadía.

Una mano en el hombro del ojinegro y respiro profundo alejándose de tajo de el de cabellos claros, que resbalo con lentitud, tocándose su lastimada yugular, y viendo con enojo a su atacante que tan solo salió del lugar, diciéndole un idiota por lo bajo.

Pero que diablos – rugió, levantándose pesadamente y siendo ayudado por Joujo, que le reviso el cuello – esta cada vez mas alterable e irritante –

Me preocupa – se lamento el otro, mirando intercaladamente la puerta abierta y a su compañero de trabajo - ¿crees que tenga un problema? – el otro tan solo alzo sus hombros desinteresado –

Sexo, eso es lo que necesita – fue la solución que le dio, dejándose caer en uno de los sillones para los clientes y cruzando sus brazos, mas que seguro de su conclusión –

Joujo no contesto lo que en ese instante pensaba acerca de las palabras del peligris, ya que solo una cosa era cierta, Sasuke no soportaría mucho más ese estado de continua presión e incesante molestia, estaba llegando al limite y cuando lo hiciera inevitablemente explotaría, y el, el no quería estar cuando eso pasara.

Y ahí estaba el, siendo escrutado por dos pares de ojos, sentado contra su voluntad en la sala de aquel departamento, oyendo como las manecillas del reloj avanzaba y como la tetera en la estufa se calentaba, silencio, miradas, y más silencio. Se estaba volviendo loco.

Trato de levantarse pero un tirón en su brazo se lo impidió, una mirada de advertencia que le erizo la piel y bajo la cabeza resignado, eran dos contra uno, no podía hacer mucho. El silbido de la tetera rompió el mutismo de la habitación y el alzo sus azules ojos temerosos por cualquier palabra que saliera de alguno de sus captores.

Estaba pensando – hablo de repente el pelinegro, mirando a quien estaba sentado a su lado – deberíamos dejarlo sin ramen –

Que! – un grito agudo y el Uzamaki sentía la voz de nuevo fluirle por la garganta seca – ah no, a mi no me dejan sin ramen tebayo – los apunto con el dedo, como si fueran unos malditos ateos que le querría arrastras junto a ellos –

Si, será el ramen – contesto con una pequeña sonrisa amenazante el de cabellos pelirrojos –

Pero…pero…Gaara – chillo esta vez exasperado ante la platica que había comenzado – oh, vamos tu me quieres mucho no serias capaz de…. –

Tal vez si nos dices como te volviste gay de la noche a la mañana, no lo haremos – y Sai le sonreía burlón, interrumpiendo el rollo del rubio que habría podido convencer el pelirrojo, con esa mueca de tristeza que Gaara no podía ignorar oh pero el era caso aparte, aun no caía ante los enormes ojos azules, aunque debía admitir, había accedido un par de veces ante las locas ideas de su amigo –

Yo…yo no soy gay tebayo – y se cruzo de brazos con una cara de indignación total que era mas que falsa –

No me digas, y ¿Cómo se le llama a masturbarte pensando en un chico? – oh, esa había sido buena. Naruto tan solo se tapo los oídos no quería escuchar lo que ya sabia – y gimiendo como lo hacías…no eres muy hetero Naruto-kun –

Sai – la voz profunda del ojiverde le hizo sonreír – deja ya el tema –

Pero Ga-chan – un codazo por su forma de llamarlo y el solo se toco el costado, continuando como si nada – yo quiero saber que le hizo el Uchiha bastardo a Naruto-kun- y el rostro impávido y calmado del pelirrojo se perdió, girando la cabeza para mirar de manera confusa al Uzamaki que empezó a reír tontamente –

Era verdad, el vecino de Naruto y jefe de sistemas en la empresa akatsuki, Sasuke Uchiha le había hecho algo al rubio, lo suficientemente grave para que su amigo de la infancia estuviera todo ojeroso, con su inteligencia más por lo bajo de lo normal y sin esa sonrisa tan cálida que al tan egoístamente le gustaba tanto.

Subaku no Gaara adopto una postura sería y reservada, lo cual no era un buen augurio para ninguno de los otros dos ocupantes de la pequeña sala, que supieron quisieran o no dirían todo lo que había pasado, con lujos de detalles y explicándole como diablos era que el aun no sabia algo tan importante.

Se tiro en la cama, cansado del maldito día que se le había hecho eterno, entre consulta de relaciones y cuadrales que no cuadraban, sentía la vena de su frente palpitándole, y sus tímpanos resonándole ante los chillidos de su asistente Karin que discutía para no perder la costumbre con Sugeitsu sobre la buena falta que le hacia de un hombre lo suficientemente valiente como para emparejarse con ella y que le hiciera toda esa clase de cosas que el nunca le haría ni aunque le pagara por ello.

Cubrió sus ojos con el antebrazo, sabia de antemano que su dolor de cabeza no se iría, al igual que sabia que esa noche tan poco dormiría, y vamos que necesitaba desconectar su cerebro y caer presa de la inconsciencia pero simplemente resultaba peor abandonar la realidad para transportarse al mundo de los sueños, donde la voz entrecortada lo llamaba y donde los ojos azules le veían asustados por sus actos.

No es que el estuviera en mejores condiciones cuando cubrió la mirada color cielo, el también estaba asustado, de sus propias acciones, de sus propias sensaciones pero aun mas de sus propios deseos de poseer el cuerpo que temblaba suavemente entre sus brazos. Había echo una idiotez, quizás la mas grande de su vida, había escogido la peor manera de darle una lección al Uzamaki y ahora cargaba con el peso de esta.

Caí en mi propia trampa – murmuro, presionando mas su extremidad contra sus pupilas inflamadas –

Solo debía de espantarlo, de darle unos cuantos golpes, liberar su mal humor y echarlo de su casa.

Pero no, todo se le había salido de las manos en el justo momento en el que poso sus labios en el cremoso cuello y se lleno del olor del jabón corporal en la canela piel.

Y había perdido la compostura completamente cuando lo viera en ese estado de excitación pura, sintiendo las mansos aferrarse a su camisa y la forma tan desesperada en que pronunciaba su nombre lo había llevado al borde de la locura y un poco mas.

Debía aceptar por más que le jodiera que Naruto, ese revoltoso chico de universidad era capaz de hacer lo que nadie nunca había lograda tan plenamente, llevarlo a uno de los más fuertes y placenteros orgasmos que hubiera tenido en su puta vida.

Una sonrisa de medio lado y toco sus labios, aun ardían ante la pequeña lengua traviesa que los había delineado.

No era la primera vez que recibía una caricia similar, su vida de preparatoria y universidad había tenido sus noches de sexo fuerte y duro, pero ninguna era tan memorable como para hacerle perder la cabeza como esa semana había ocurrido.

Por que no, el problema no era que Naruto fuera un chico, por que el era bisexual, y eso los sabía desde hacia mucho tiempo, el problema radicaba en que el rubio años menor que el era todo lo contrario de su propia personalidad, como si fuera un espejo, la mitad que el no tenia y que al parecer empezaba a necesitar más de lo que debía.

º

Frunció el ceño, eso no era lo que quería, no deseaba enamorarse, no tenía ni tiempo ni idea como para hacer semejante estupidez, aunque después de lo ocurrido ya no estaba muy seguro de que era a lo que realmente le temía.

Si caer en el complejo e idiota amor, o ser rechazado ante lo que inevitablemente y sin poder negarlo más comenzaba a sentir.

Mordió su labio inferior con saña, pensar no había sido muy buena idea.

Pero darse cuenta de lo que realmente le ocurría con el Uzamaki sin duda era un completo suicidio.

Había caído presa de las fatales garras del amor y ahora ya no podía escapar, era para su mala suerte, demasiado tarde.

Dos horas de amenazas, cuatro intentos de chillidos y el suicidio de su ramen y había terminado soltando todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza y le salía en palabras atropelladas desde el fondo de la garganta.

Y aun así el resultado de aquella plática de más de cinco horas no había sido el que mas le agradara, de hecho lo odiaba, lo odiaba más que al propio Sasuke lo cual ya era decir demasiado.

Se dejo resbalar por la puerta, derrotado, fastidiado y con el pecho apunto de explotarle.

Si seguía así terminaría muerto, encogió sus piernas ocultando su rostro entre sus rodillas, quería llorar su patética situación, deseaba nunca haber tenido la maravillosa idea de mudarse a es bloque de departamentos.

Así no te hubiera conocido tebayo – murmuro, tomando su rubia cabeza entre las manos, todo daba vueltas, sentía nauseas en su esófago, vomitaría todo lo que se le remolinaba en su interior y que lo estaba llevando al limite insospechable –

Respiro profundo, devolviendo la sensación que quería escapársele. Pero era tan inevitable como el tiempo que seguía transcurriendo y las ideas que se le agolpaban en la cabeza la cual presionaba mas, como si pudiera comprimir todo y meterlo dentro de una caja, una que no abriría jamás.

El timbre sonó, dio un respingo involuntario, para levantarse y abrir con pereza.

Hola – saludo estirando sus brazos para coger el menudo cuerpo y apretarlo contra el en un cariñoso abrazo, sintió las manitas aferrase a su chamarra marrón y lo atribuyo a la sorpresa de verlo –

Pero no fue así, Naruto sintió que sus piernas le fallaban y no era por que el hombre rubio que no había visto en más de 8 años apareciera y le saludara con aquella naturalidad tan innata de el, si no por que una pelirroja frente a el se colgaba del cuello de su vecino azabache.

Papá – pronuncio antes de cerrar los ojos con fuerzas y oír un "crack" algo se le había quebrado y no sabía muy bien que. -


	4. Chapter 4 Farrago

**Declaimer: **

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Todo es del gran sensei Kishimoto-san. Pues si fueran míos, ya hubiera puesto a follar a Sasuke y Naruto jeh. Y ¡QUE VIVA EL YAOI!

**Notas del fic:**

Gracias a todos aquellos que me han seguido gracias por su paciencia y espero que disfruten este cap. Os quiero YUKI-NII ICHI

CAPITULO 4. Fárrago

El no era una persona normal, eso lo sabia hacia mucho ya, ¿la razón?

Una persona normal no necesita que se le explique cada situación de la vida cotidiana, una persona normal no necesita de libros para comprender las relaciones, sentimientos y situaciones, pero sobre todo una persona normal jamás, jamás seria tan inocente y abierta como el lo era.

Bajo la libreta llena de bocetos, cerrando sus ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, escucho el sonido de las ramas al moverse con el viento, tenía su día libre y la estaba pasando solo como era normal, quiso marcarle a su amigo rubio, saber con métodos poco ortodoxos que le había pasado durante toda esa semana que lo estuvo esquivando con sonrisas tontas y escusas nada creíbles, poniendo esas enormes sonrisas que a el no lo engañaban conocía el gesto falso y vacio, ya que el solía usarlo sin darse cuenta.

Suspiro, no sabiendo muy bien por que, tal vez se trataba de decepción, de que Naruto no confiara en el para decirle que era aquello que tanto le preocupaba, quizás era que estaba cansado por no haber dormido bien últimamente o posiblemente era una exhalación de su inoportuna pasión.

Si, por que el desde que conocía al joven pelirrojo esquivo y reservado le había maravillado. Esos profundos ojos verdes, ese rojo intenso del cabello, esa piel empalidecida, pero sobre todo ese curioso tatuaje sobre su frente que predominaba amor. Y el quiso saber si ese pelirrojo con delineadas ojeras sabia el significado, si podía explicárselo, si podía mostrárselo, sintió la ansiedad de conocer algo nuevo, los nervios que le mareaban y su corazón acelerado que sentía le saldría por la boca en cualquier momento en que los finos dedos rozaran una porción de su piel.

Por que el no se complicaba demasiado su existencia, tampoco se cuestionaba su sexualidad y mucho menos se inmiscuía en una relación que pudiera hacerle daño, ya no.

El simplemente se había dejado querer, escuchando las palabras vacías que iban cargadas de afecto mientras le hacían daño, una y otra y otra vez.

Primero fue su padre, que lo uso desinteresadamente como el sustituto de su difunta madre, besándolo con lujuria y mimándolo con lucro, dándole caricias que iban más allá del amor paternal y arrastrándolo al primer rincón donde le fuera más fácil quitarle la parte inferior de su ropa, adentrándose en el mientras le susurraba cuanto lo amaba, dejando escapar un jadeo de vez en vez junto a un nombre que a el no le pertenecía.

Después fue el mejor amigo de este, Orochimaru, ese asqueroso hombre pálido de lengua alargada, que le fascinaba lamerlo y explorarlo, arañándolo y dejandolo sangrar mientras volvía a repetir esas palabras a las cuales el se volvió anexo.

Y no podía negarlo, se sentía bien oír los efímeros te quiero que aquellos hombres le profesaban pero sumamente punzante la forma de demostrarlo.

Y el no sabia que la manera extraña de las acciones que decían destilar cariño no eran más que falsedades pintadas de hermosos colores brillante ocultando su lado oscuro, poniendo su mejor rostro a la vez que le quebraban el alma poco a poco.

Fue por eso que encontró sumamente extraño que cuando conoció a Naruto el no quisiera tocarlo de la misma manera, se suponía que eran amigos, se suponía que tenían una relación, y se suponía que entre ellos había afecto, estima, apoyo, que exista un lazo, si era así entonces ¿Por qué, por que el chico rubio de enormes ojos azules y sobrios no recorría su cuerpo? ¿Por qué no lo besaba? ¿Por qué no lo arrastraba y simplemente lo penetraba, diciéndole como todos cuanto lo amaba?

Fue ahí la primera vez que compro un libro, un libro que le explicara todo lo que su amigo no había podido decirle, demasiado enojado ante sus proposiciones y dándole un buen puñetazo en la boca al haber intentado rozar sus labios.

Fue sorpresivo, violento y demasiado brusco, lograr entender a través de letras en papel que todo lo que el había creído era amor no era mas que una bonita mentira que lo había mantenido a salvo de cualquier herida hasta ahora bien librada, sin embargo en ese intervalo las recibió todas y cada una, en ese instante comprendió que era la otra sensación que quedaba flotando cada vez que su cuerpo se unía con otro, y el estomago se le revolvía al punto de querer vomitar, con aquella suciedad recorriéndole cada tramo de su ser y que no se iba sin importar las veces que se bañara.

Aun así estaba bien, por que los abrazos, los golpes suaves o los gritos avergonzados que el joven Uzamaki le daba no le parecían desagradables, no eran dolorosos ni estaban vacios, las palabras no dichas se convertían en acciones significativas y a el le gustaba mucho esa forma tan singular en la que Naruto le demostraba cuan importante era, pero sobre todo cuanto es que le quería.

Sonrio, tocándose los labios con curiosidad abriendo sus ojos al sentir el frio contacto sobre sus dedos, y la mueca se amplio, los ojos verdes afilados le observaban con detenimiento, la boca en una línea recta le parecía encantadora, con esa careta de impasibilidad que le hacia arder por quebrantar.

Pensé que estarías con Naruto – se incorporo, tallándose los ojos, sentía el sopor del sueño al permanecer en es a posición que le relajaba los sentidos – con eso de que se ha vuelto gay – un golpe en su cabeza y sonrio ante el tic que Gaara mostraba y no podía ocultar –

Cállate Sai – se sentó con desgana junto al pelinegro que le hizo espacio, dejando su libreta aun lado y tocando los cabellos rojizos con cuidado, volviéndolo una suave caricia que hizo desaparecer la mala leche que el mismo había provocado – deberías aprender a guardar silencio –

Si, lo se, Deidara-sempai también lo ha dicho – la frente nívea se arrugo ante el nombre que el otro profesaba - pero no se cuando se supone que debo hacerlo, en el libro que leí dice que siempre debes de decir lo que piensas y que lo mas valioso es ser sincero –

Si, pero tu sinceridad raya en el cinismo - cerro los ojos, los dedos se metían entre sus cabellos, jalándolos un poco y dándole una sensación de tranquilidad que tanto necesitaba –

Oye, Ga-chan – el aludido le dio un codazo por la forma en que le llamaba, era insoportable y vergonzosa y el otro no parecía percibirlo ni aunque se desgastara golpeándole la exasperante sonrisa que el siempre poseía – lo que le pasa a Naruto… ¿eso es lo que se llama amor? –

Para que mentir, los ojos verdes se habían abierto un tanto, plagados de sorpresa y sintiendo como era presa de la desprevención ante cada pregunta que provenía de Sai y que le hacia estallar la cabeza. Guardo silencio, mirando de forma extraña al chico pelinegro y debatiéndose un poco si era sano o no contestarle.

Se paro, sacudiéndose los pantalones, y haciéndole una seña con la cabeza le indico que hiciera lo mismo, el chico tomo su libreta y le siguió, a travesando el parque, tratando de seguir el ritmo rápido en el que el pelirrojo se movía.

¿Que había sido todo eso?

¿Por qué ahora se iban a quien sabe donde y Gaara le rehuía la mirada cada vez que trataba de enfocarlo?

Paro, sintiendo su ceño contraerse y sus labios tensarse, estaba molesto, por la mala forma en la que el pelirrojo trataba de zanjar el tema del rubio, alejándolo de el y guardando sus estoicos silencios que a decir verdad eran irritantes de una forma placenteramente desagradable que no llegaba a comprender.

Y se sentó en la parte trasera de aquella motocicleta, ajustándose el casco y oyendo una vocecita en su cabeza que le decía, que en definitiva tendría que volver a esperar a que Gaara se decidiera a mostrarle lo que en realidad era eso denominado amor.

Lastima que Sai aun no sabia que tampoco el chico pelirrojo conocía el significado de esa palabra demasiado complicada.

Estrecho su mirada azulina, viendo con odio el reloj en la mesita de noche y haciendo un mohín ante la figura frente a el que se inclinaba besándole la cabeza. Y aunque debía admitir cuanto había extrañado aquella muestra cariñosa que su padre tanto le gustaba darle, aun así…

El aroma de ramen casero llego hasta sus fosas nasales, haciéndole levantar la mirada para ver la sonrisa que trataba de ser inocente y juguetona, lo sabia, era un manipulador de primera, poniéndole aquella comida tan sagrada cerca y a sabiendas de todo eso y mucho más, le quería.

Brinco de un bote de la cama, dirigiéndose a toda prisa al comedor. Y lo vio, aquel plato humeante con el delicioso aroma que le hacia agua la boca, un paso y algo lo devolvió deteniéndolo en el acto junto sus cejas de forma graciosa e intento dar de nuevo otra vez el paso pero se vio envuelto de pronto en los brazos protectores de su padre que pretendía asfixiarle ante el impulso que presentaban, se dejo hacer, sin replica alguna, el también los querías los había extrañado tanto, esas espontaneas muestras afectuosas que el rubio mayor que le fascinaba proporcionarle, de maneras recelosas y divertidas.

Soltó una pequeña risita, el niño dentro de el estaba resurgiendo con más ahínco de lo esperado, poniendo un mohín encantador o dando chillidos ensordecedores. Cualquiera que fuera la forma en la que demostrara la aceptación de verlo de nuevo era sencillamente hermosa.

Supongo que la oba-chan te dijo donde estaba tebayo – hablo llenándose la boca con mas fideos de los que debía, pasando de largo la sonrisa burlona de su padre que le susurraba lo hiciera más despacio

Y yo supongo que a Tsunade no le hará gracia que hayas faltado a la universidad una semana, como a mi tampoco – y su tono trato de ser mordaz, no resulto, dos segundos mas y ambos soltaron la risa, rezagando el tema de cómo diablos había podido llegar ahí un poco más, no era de todos modos como si fuese lo más importante, no ese momento –

Ero-sennin me había dicho que estabas ocupado este trimestre con las cosas esas de la política – continuo dejando el plato vacio de lado y proponiendo una platica que no podía herirlos, lastima que había olvidado un pequeño detalle –

En realidad, estoy retirándome, tomare un año sabático, quiero estar contigo, volvamos a casa – y distendió la mano frente a su hijo, que solo parpadeo mirando aquella extremidad que invitaba a ser tomada – solo hay que esperar que termines este semestre y podrás transferirte a la universidad de allá –

Papá…estoy bien aquí tebayo –

No, el no se iría, el no volvería a mudarse ni a empezar otra vida, no cuando se estaba adaptando a esta, no cuando había conocido a Sai y podía estar junto a Gaara, no cuando Sa…no en realidad no debía pensar en Sasuke, el ya tenia una vida también, mucho antes de que el se presentara y de que aquello, como había bautizado lo ocurrido en el departamento del azabache, ocurriera.

Además había extrañado tanto aquella época donde eran el y sus padres, sintió la nostalgia invadirle el pecho, su madre hacia unos meses había cumplido 14 años de muerta, así que nada volvería a ser igual, retiro la mano, empujándolo con delicadeza.

No era un rechazo, era solo el pedido de más tiempo, solo eso.

Para poner en orden sus ideas, para poder arrancarse esa confusión del alma, y volver a ser tan libre como siempre, los ojos añiles se cerraron con lentitud y el aparto la mirada.

Su padre siempre era directo, impaciente y apasionado, justo como el.

Era por eso que comprendía mejor que nadie que con aquel gesto de disculpa que detonaba sus facciones solo hacían sentirlo culpable, culpable por haberlo dejado, por haber desaparecido durante tanto y que ahora su intento de recuperar penosamente el tiempo que yacía perdido entre ellos dos había sido un fiasco.

Pero no era así, por que Naruto sabia que si el llegase a perder la persona que mas amara de una manera inesperada y cruel, también necesitaría un período para aceptar que esta jamás volvería.

Una perdida, eso era lo que había sentido Minato al ver morir entre sus brazos a Kushina, aquel día de verano en el lago. Esa sensación de vacio, terror y angustia mezclada que te arrastra y te hunde, que te ciega y te absorbe, era ese sentimiento fuerte y desbordante el que había ocupado la cabeza del hombre de treinta y tantos hasta hacia unos años, en donde la vida comenzaba de nuevo, y donde la cabellera pelirroja se perdía entre la tierra y la madera.

Fue por eso que Naruto se levanto y se dejo caer apoyando su cabeza en la amplia espalda y pasando sus brazos por el torso duro, tragando en seco el dolor y deshaciendo el nudo de su garganta, sintiendo por primera vez desde que era un niño lo que era realmente tocar a Minato.

Era tarde demasiado, mas de media noche y el continuaba sentado en la barra de aquel bar, bebiendo una copa mas, esta ya no le raspaba la garganta y se deslizaba con facilidad como si fuese agua, unos ojos verdes lo observaron con detenimiento y el levanto la mirada junto a su bebida, brindado en son de su mierda de vida, el otro levanto la suya diciendo un salud por lo bajo que hizo aparecer una media sonrisa, esa arrogante y autosuficiente que hacia tiempo no le veía.

Dio el ultimo trago antes de pedir uno mas y seguir acompañando a ese hombre con fama de tempano de hielo, ese que rechazaba a las personas a placer, que tenia reconocimiento y buen trabajo, sin embargo también era el mismo que tenia el mundo de cabeza y que había rayado el poco limite que tenia.

Pero el no estaba en mejores condiciones, evadiendo por ser lo mas fácil a su dolor de cabeza personal, ese chico extraño que apareciera hacia solo unos meses y quien le había dicho aquellas irresponsables palabras que le había mareado momentáneamente, lo alejaba, lo insultaba y lo trataba de la manera mas indiferente como lo hacia con casi todos, pero no parecía entender o bien no quería hacerlo por que seguía con aquella exasperante sonrisa y con esos oscuros ojos tan vacios que le hacían sentir extrañamente enojado, era simplemente irritante.

Huyendo de nuevo – se burlo el azabache dando un pequeño trago y viendo el rostro compungido del pelirrojo que solo cerro los ojos –

Tu no esta en la mejor de las circunstancias – refuto, disfrutando del ceño fruncido del ojinegro que de nuevo solo le mostro el perfil – deberías arreglarlo –

Debería hacer muchas cosas, pero no por eso suceden – un trago mas y las palabras le empezaban a sonar mas desagradables que si las escuchase en su estado de sobriedad - además tiene visita –

Es una persona sociable – se explico abandonando el vaso de coñac y girando un poco su cuerpo para observar mejor al joven azabache – disfruta de la compañía de las personas, es su naturaleza –

Junto a ser una molestia, un gritón y testarudo – sonrio, girando el asiento para ver de frente al pelirrojo que solo rodo los ojos –

Eso es parte del paquete – recargo sus brazos sobre la barra y miro el reloj – sobre la visita – se bajo del asiento sacando la billetera y dejando un poco de dinero – no deberías preocuparte idiota – un llamado al cantinero y se alejo, era tarde y estaba aburrido, así que mejor salir y buscar un mejor lugar, lejos de los problemas y de los pensamientos que tenían un nombre en singular, Sai. –

Sasuke observo la espalda ancha de su viejo amigo de universidad, antes de dar un ultimo trago e irse el también, no quería emborrachar aun más su sistema, además aun tenia algo por hacer.

Un minuto más y seguro gritaría, y subió la mirada hacia arriba pensado cuanto era que Dios lo odiaba, lamentándose algún pecado hecho en su otra vida, o a su maldito karma que de verdad no le quería.

Respiro profundo, sacando todo el aire retenido y pegándose mas a la pared de metal frío, el sonido del botón ser presionado en un vano intento mas, y detuvo la mano nívea de forma cansada.

Negó con la cabeza, una mueca molesta y soltó la extremidad al darse cuenta lo había tocado.

Ya presione el botón de emergencia, así que ya déjalo – y el rostro se contrajo aun mas, explotaría estaba tan cerca que podía percibirlo en el calor que el cuerpo más bajo despedía –

¿Por que? – pregunto de repente, en un lamento cansado, dejándose resbalar hasta quedar sentado en el suelo improvisado de aquella caja que es mantenía cautivo –

Es un ascensor viejo, esto podía pasar – explico, sentándose también pero en el otro extremo, incapaz de ignorar mas la absurda situación en la que ambos habían terminado –

Casi la una de la mañana, otro maldito día había dando inicio y el apenas y llegaba entre terminar de subir todos los balances del mes a la red y el nocivo alcohol rondando por su sistema, su cabeza le explotaría junto a su mal humor que estaba mas acido que nunca, era por eso que lo único que quería era un baño de agua fría y relajar sus músculos, y si le quedaba tiempo y energías acabar de una buena vez con todo aquello que desde hacia mas de dos semanas traspasaba sus confines.

Iría al apartamento de ese rubio y haría lo que debió hacer desde un principio, golpearlo.

Si, lo golpearía por haberlo evitado todo ese tiempo, por hacerle perder la costura pero más importante aun por haberle hecho sentir eso que empezaba a ser demasiado desagradable para soportar.

Entro al edificio, deteniéndose al encontrarse con dos figuras que arrastraron su atención en el elevador.

Estrecho la mirada viendo a ese hombre con gafas y resplandeciente cabellera rubia salir despreocupadamente del ascensor con el Uzamaki, dándole un piquito en la boca al chico que chillo, cubriéndose el rostro avergonzado y empujándolo rodeado de tebayos que le taladraban la cabeza. Y por estúpido que se escuchara la sangre le bullo ante aquella acción.

Continuo su camino, encontrándose con la mirada azul por vez primera durante todo ese tiempo de esquivos encuentros, era intensa, afanosa y deliberada, afilada hasta el punto de parecer desafiante, la suya le reto, no bajaría, no cedería mucho menos se apartaría, una tercera se unió, otros ojos azules un poco menos expresivos y marcados por los años se le clavaron subyugantes, con ese familiar que le aprecio conocido y le causo curiosidad, la suficiente para que la amenaza que detonaba su rostro desapareciera.

Alzo la mano en son de despedida y salió del edificio contiguo a una sonrisa que le pareció indescifrable, y allá iba la visita molesta del rubio menor. Esa que le había hecho pensar una y mil cosa, todas con un final demasiado insípido, y que no le gustaba ni un poco.

Continuo su camino, abordaría ese maldito aparatejo antes de subir por las interminables escaleras, paso por un lado del ojiazul, que se movió cruzándose de brazos y dando un bufido que solo le crispo mas, era él el que debería dar ese resoplido de cansancio por todo lo que le había hecho pasar el maldito niñato que tenía por un lado.

Oprimió el botón del quinto piso, el que lo llevaría a su departamento, ese que estaba junto al del rubio que desviaba la mirada, con las manos en sus bolsillos y soplando desinteresadamente hacia arriba moviendo sus mechones húmedos, al parecer había tomado un baño recientemente, el olor a jabón le hizo mover disimuladamente su recta nariz, absorbiendo un poco mas del aroma corporal mezclado con al fragancia de aquel producto de baño.

Un chirrido, un movimiento brusco y de pronto la luz se les apago, el ascensor se había detenido, sus ojos se encontraron inevitablemente, antes de que ambas manos cayeran directamente sobre los controles y empezara a buscar aquel de proporciones grandes y de color rojo, eses que decía de emergencia, por que ambos necesitaban ayuda como nunca antes.

Una que no daba señales de existir

Por que tal aprecia que su nuevo día seria de nuevo pésimo para ambos, por que llevaban varado cerca de veinte minutos y no había rastro alguno de que fueran sacados tan pronto como querían. Era normal, ninguna persona del edifico estaría despierta a esa hora, solo ellos dos y su inestabilidad cotidiana apunto de estallarles en la cara.

Era tenso, demasiado, el aire se había vuelto pesado y las respiraciones apenas rompían el silencio, Sasuke trataba de mantener la calma, pero el continuo golpeteo que había tomado Naruto hacia el piso empezaba darle jaqueca. Se deslizo parando de tajo ese movimiento.

Quisieras soltarme teme tebayo – la voz aguda le dio la calma que necesitaba, una sonrisa de medio lado y se acerco aun mas, era interesante, volver a sentir esas corrientes en su estomago y esa sensación de dominación ante la mueca furiosas que podía entrever ahora que sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la poca luz -

La verdad...no – un que rayos atropellado y le consideró divertido, estar encerrados empezaba tomar una nueva dirección – por que debería, ahora que te tengo no puedes evitarme mas –

Yo no te he evitado tebayo – grito enfadado ante la acusación que no era del todo cierta – he estado ocupado, tengo una vida sabes – o al menos la tenía antes de que aquello pasara y le dejara en ese estado de confusión continuo al cual no le veía la salida – así que deja de pensar cosas que no son – y se zafó de un jalón, pegando su espalda aun mas a la superficie de metal, estaba demasiado fría-

No suena muy convincente en realidad, usuratonkachi – y el rubio solo dio un bufido mas y el se acerco otro metro – pareciera que te he dejado, como se dice ¿flechado? –

De eso ni una mierda Uchiha, nunca me gustaría alguien como tu – se cruzo de brazos, encogiendo sus piernas y virando su cabeza, esto empezaba a complicarse cada vez mas –

Claro – un movimiento mas y apoyo las palmas de sus manos contra la pared en que el ojiazul se refugiaba, encerrándolo entre aquella y su cuerpo dejándole levemente sorprendido y sin opción de reaccionar ante el descarado acercamiento de su rostro con el de este – si es así, podrías explicarme a que debo tu respiración agitada –

Cerca, estas demasiado cerca – le acuso, poniendo sus manos sobre el fornido pecho, pegándose mas si es que se podía, contra el metal –

Eres un mentiroso, uno muy malo – y el tonillo socarrón que destilaba la voz de Sasuke le hizo empujarlo, retirándolo de el y soltando de golpe el aire que había estado reteniendo en sus pulmones contraídos – estaremos atrapados aquí –

Lo se tebayo– la forma de hablar se había vuelto seria por parte del Uchiha, por lo tanto la tensión había vuelto tan rápido que una oleada de decepción e impotencia le recorrió –

El momento en que la ansiedad se había vuelto deseo desapareció, junto a la libertad de poder tocarlo un poco más y de quizás probar de nuevo los finos labios del azabache que tomo una nueva posición frente a la puerta, tan alejado de el que sintió esa había sido solo otra jugarreta.

¿Por qué así era no?

Que podía haber visto en el, Uchiha Sasuke, un hombre con una vida ya hecha y con un trabajo importante, su persona aun no sobresalía tanto, no para pensar que el ojinegro no había sino jugado a darle una lección ante su forma de hacer las cosas.

No es que debiera dolerle, pero joder, la sensación de inferioridad le invadió por un mísero segundo, el suficiente para darse asco a si mismo y al comportamiento hecho. Y pensó más de lo que debería que tal vez la propuesta de su padre no era tan mala, el comienzo de una vida, de algo realmente sustentable y que valiera la pena se le presentaba en frente luchando contra lo incierto de sus absurdos sentimientos hacia alguien que parecía darle igual todo.

Fue quizás que movido por eso, el mismo se acerco, y tomo el rostro níveo entres sus manos, temblando nerviosamente ante su osadía, pero disfrutando de la respuesta inmediata que le llego al sentir la lengua del Uchiha introducirse por su boca, lamiendo su paladar y enredándose con la misma, empujándolo contra el frio suelo, y atrayendo el calor que su cuerpo despedida, por que lo deseaba tan anhelantemente, que una vez mas le pareció la mejor forma para acallar su necesidad y matar al sentimiento que le transpiraba en la piel junto al sudor que le resbalaba en pequeñas gotas.

Sasuke – suspiro, abriendo sus piernas y cerrando sus ojos, guardando cada gruñido reprimido y el olor lavanda mientras la mano se metía entre su playera y su nombre era pronunciado junto a su oído de manera ronca –

Con un solo objetivo en ese instante, sentir la enorme polla de Sasuke traspasarle las entrañas…


	5. Chapter 5 Sicaliptico

**Declaimer: **

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Todo es del gran sensei Kishimoto-san. Pues si fueran míos, ya hubiera puesto a follar a Sasuke y Naruto jeh. Y ¡QUE VIVA EL YAOI!

**Notas del fic:**

Gracias a todos aquellos que me han seguido gracias por su paciencia y espero que disfruten este cap. Os quiero YUKI-NII ICHI

Capitulo 5 Sicalíptico

Subaku no Gaara no creía en nada ni en nadie.

No al menos como cualquier persona.

Y nadie lo culparía si sabían acerca de las razones por las cueles pensaba de esa manera tan… ¿negativa?

Pero el nunca las diría, el nunca daría explicaciones ni llegaría a mostrar sus motivos, eran demasiados malos recuerdos impregnados de lazos de dolor y de color sangre, que olían a traición y gritaban alaridos de humillación.

Era desagradable, demasiado para ser precisos, tomarse la molestia de conocer a alguien y de entregarse.

Era peligroso, quizás más que una bala, darlo todo y quedar frágil y vulnerable ante quien crees con fe ciega.

Pero era por sobre todo desgarradoramente hiriente, ver la verdad oculta tras las dulces palabras vacías y promesas rotas.

Si, el por desgracia o fortuna lo sabia a la perfección, con su madre muerta y su padre sumido en el abismo, con sus hermanos lejos y con el rechazo de todos.

El sabía lo que era una perdida, el sabia lo que era el odio, el sabia lo que era la decepción y la depresión, las conocía a cada una de ellas de pies a cabeza, reconocía las alarmas que le advertían una estaba cerca pero las dejo.

Todo…todo era su culpa.

Sus constantes preguntas y muecas confusas, sus sonrisas inexistentes y su inocencia desbordante.

Sai había llegado a destruir el muro que el había puesto contra todo aquello que representara un daño, una herida o un rose, lo suficiente para que se atreviera siquiera a revolver algo en su meticulosa mente y en su perturbadora calma. Sin embrago el chico pelinegro parecía no haberla visto, es mas el muy desgraciado hasta había hecho una pequeña hendidura por la cual pasar.

El maldito, había atravesado tal bomba, destruyéndolo todo, aturdiéndolo incontrolablemente, dejando la confusión en el aire, tan palpable que no notarla era inimaginable.

Y maldijo por quizás millonésima vez en esa noche, subiendo el volumen de la televisión, escuchando los gritos de terror de la protagonista de la película en turno, cerrando sus ojerosos ojos, tratando vagamente de hundir todos sus pensamientos inconsecuentes en el sonido de la música tensa y la risa retorcida de quien asesinaba a sangre fría y con el placer sádico desbordándosele por las manos.

Si, Gaara pensaba en algo muy parecido al amor, cuando la muerte se presentaba de manera cruel frente a él y la sangre bañaba aquel cuerpo inerte.

Una manía quizás, pero era la única forma en la que sentía que no terminaría perdiéndose, no más de lo que ya estaba.

Un trago más de la cerveza fría entre sus manos, y todo perdió sentido junto a la embriaguez cuando los ojos verdes se abrieron y el cuerpo se incorporo, tomando la chaqueta tirada despreocupadamente en el sillón y sacando las llaves de su motocicleta.

Había llegado la hora de que el también cometiera su propio crimen.

Era hora de deshacerse del intruso y recuperar su tan anhelada calma.

Si alguien me hubiera dicho alguna vez que terminaría estúpidamente enamorado de un hombre, yo solo me hubiese reído, tomando por loco al que hubiese dicho semejante idiotez.

Por que yo era un maldito adorador de las mujeres, oh y tenia gustos variados. Desde pequeñas inocentes con grandes atributos como lo había sido Hinata, hasta de carácter fuerte y estrambótico color de cabello como Sakura

Por eso, en ese momento en que gemía vergonzosa y morbosamente junto al oído de aquel hombre que me hacían sentir que mi forma de pensar había cambiado y con ella lo había hecho yo lo cual me resultaba la sátira más pura de mí corta existencia. Me parecía lo más estúpido y absurdo.

No existía otra explicación concisa o no una que pudiera deducir por cuenta propia, no era muy bueno en ese aspecto. Actuaba sencillamente por instinto.

Por que fue mi instinto abrir mis piernas y hacer una llave con ellas alrededor de la cintura de aquel bastardo

Fue mi instinto echar la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir la presión de dos dedos sobre mi erguido pezón

Y fue mi instinto jadear el nombre del muy arrogante, ese que me hacia sentir más de lo que siquiera debería

¿Qué se suponía que me proponía?

Experimentar de una vez por todas aquello que no terminamos en el apartamento, no. No era eso. Había algo más.

Algo que dejo de tener importancia cuando sentí la carnosa, húmeda y caliente lengua de Sasuke pasearse por mi cuello, con la libertada tan propia y dominante que lo caracterizaba y que tanta lascividad me daba. Si, había rogado en los mas oscuros pensamientos y mas eróticos de mis sueños, sentir cada tramos de el. Gire mi rostro, rose mi nariz con su nívea frente y el elevo su rostro, sonriendo al comprender mi muda petición, sonrio de medio lado y yo solo entrecerré los ojos demasiado encimado para dejar ir un insulto que me quedo bailando en los labios.

Saque la puntita de mi lengua para juntarla con la de el, cerré los ojos al contacto, no era la octava maravilla del mundo pero estaba bien yo no buscaba eso, yo buscaba ese oleada de placer que le provoco un pinchazo a mi entrepierna y que me hizo soltar mi cálido aliento sobre su boca, la cual abrió para devorarme por completo, sellando nuestras cavidades, explorando impúdico, subiendo mas la polera sin manga naranja que traía en son de pijama.

Rompió el contacto para enterrar su rostro en mi tórax, atrapado ese pezón que había descuidado ante el beso, succionándolo con premura, lamiéndolo lentamente haciéndome apretar los labios y girar mi cabeza hacia un lado, viendo la obscena imagen que los espejos que cubrían las paredes de metal me regalaban.

Podía ver esa mata oscura moverse y las manos bajar por mi cintura, podía oír el sonido del zipper ser abierto y el ronco jadeo que chocaba contra mi pecho, la saliva se me escapo en un delgado hilo cuando mis bóxer fueron estirados y mi pene, duro e hinchado dio un bote al ser liberado

Era así como me veía cuando las manos de Sasuke estaban sobre mí.

Estas muy caliente Naruto – los ojos negros me vieron con aquel brillo de lujuria que me hizo sonreír, hoy tenía mas decisión que la primera vez, no me tomaría por sorpresa ni lo dejaría dominarme por completo –

Si…mucho tebayo – y baje mi mano, tomando mi propia erección, acariciándola enfrente del rostro color mármol, viendo de reojo por el espejo la magnifica expresión que ponía, relamiéndose los labios y volviendo mas agitada su respiración, me tomo del culo y me subió a la pequeña barra que había para sostenerse, y el helado fierro pego contra mi piel ardiente provocando un delicioso bienestar, y haciendo que mi mano subiera y bajara mas rápido por toda mi polla que goteaba-

¿acaso intentas provocarme usuratonkachi? – y el tono de fingida inocencia no me causo más que gracia, así que eleve mis caderas, ese juego comenzaba a gustarme –

Un poco… ¿Qué harás al respecto? – me incline, hablando tan cerca de su cara como podía, sus manos seguían incrustadas en mis caderas, ciñéndose cada vez con mas vehemencia –

Comértela –

Y la simple palabra me hizo abrir los ojos inyectados de sorpresa antes de que mi espalda chocara con brusquedad con las puertas y que la boca del maldito Uchiha se concentrara en mi rojizo y empapado glande.

Tan caliente, que mis manos se posaron en la oscura melena, enredando mis dedos en los suaves cabello, y tratando de hundirlo mas, los dientes rozaron mi parte media, estaba entrando cada vez más en aquella cavidad infernal, me estaba quemando, hundiendo y arañando.

Pero nada importaba, nada lo hacia cuando la diestra de Sasuke jugaba con mis testículos y los sonidos de succión invadían mis oídos.

Un hombre, un hombre me hacia una felación, y nadie nunca me lo había hecho mejor, el sabía exactamente donde tocar, donde postrarse y parar, el sabia que ritmo tortuosamente marcar y donde bruscamente presionar, y lo sabia por su propia naturaleza.

Y mientras me la chupaba y la saliva bañaba mi polla, no pude evitar preguntarme si para Sasuke esta era otra lección por haberlo estado evitando, por que si era así, yo desaparecía por un tiempo solo para descubrir de lo que Sasuke era capaz de hacer para enseñarme que a el, nunca debía ignorar.

La contracciones en mi entrepierna me estaban volviendo loco, de esa manera retorcida y excitante que no quieres que termine, ayudado por el reflejo que se me daba, encontré su mano libre, esa que apoyaba a un costado de mi, solo para llevarla a mi boca, quería meter esos delgados y largos dedos, quería hacerle saber que era lo que yo sentía, quería que Sasuke también se volviera loco junto a mi.

Por que yo no había perdido el tiempo toda esa semana, mi curiosidad y mi determinación me llevaron a ver demasiadas escenas entre hombres, llenado mi cabeza con ideas y siendo el mejor sugestivo que tenía cuando usaba mi mano derecha oculta entre las sabanas.

Y me había venido tantas veces pensado en el, que ahora que lo tenía frente a mi no desecharía la oportunidad de sentirlo todo.

Sasu…ke ahhh- le llame haciendo acopio de la voz que se me había ido a saber cuando, sus ojos se elevaron, mientras el seguía subiendo y bajando de esa manera morbosa y masoquista que me encantaba – tus…dedos…ahh…ahh – y al parecer le tomo unos segundos entenderme , soltó mi erección bañada de sus saliva que se corría entre mis muslos internos para incorporarse –

Dime, que quieres que haga – y aunque ambos lo sabíamos, el muy bastardo quería escucharme –

Tu sabes – era vergonzoso, no mucho más ¡era bochornoso tebayo! –

Si no me lo dices no podre hacerlo – ronroneo junto a mi oído, mordiendo con coquetería mi lóbulo mientras que mis ojos se desviaban –

Mételos – un beso en mi cuello y el seguía sin hacer nada – Sasuke – chille ante su nula acción –

¿Dónde? – ¡mierda! El muy jodido me haría decirlo - ¿Dónde quieres que los meta…Naruto-

¡Maldito! Mil veces maldito, fruncí el ceño, se aprovechaba de mi atontamiento y de mi necesidad que me transpiraba por la piel. Tome su rostro con violencia, pegando su frente con la mía y moviendo mis muslos para que el short terminara de resbalarme por las piernas antes de darle un empujo y que el me viera con los ojos entrecerrado, eleve todo lo que pude mis cadera y abrí mi trasero.

Aquí – y le mostré, mi entrada rosa y palpitante, esa que pedía a gritos ser atendida, y ¡ya!

Se cubrió el rostro con una mano, había sido mi imaginación o Sasuke se había puesto un poco más sonrosado por unos segundos, bueno eso no importaba, tome su mano y la puse ahí, reprimiendo una exhalación y jalando sus cabellos para manifestar mi urgencia.

Ahora tebayo – sisee, el solo me beso, pegándose todo lo que pudo a mi, hurgando con sus dedos en aquella zona, liberando su miembro de los pantalones de su traje, desabroche su camisa blanca y me deshice de esa estorbosa corbata azul, pase mis brazos por entre la tela de seda, enterrando mis dedos por la ancha espalda mientras el bebía mis alaridos, ante las yemas sinuosa que presionaban cada vez más mi ano, tratando de entrar las dos al mismos tiempo – AHHH –

Rompí el beso que empezaba tornarse tierno cuando los dedos ya fríos entraron de una sola estocad, había dolido, horriblemente para mi desgracia, volvió a tomar mi rostro para besarme, mientras que su otra mano me masturbaba y yo sentía me moría.

Todo, todo lo hacia al mismo tiempo, tomándome por delante y por detrás, metiendo su lengua en mi paladar y mordiendo con sadismo mis hinchados labios, poniendo el pulgar sobre la punta de mi pene, embistiéndome pausada y rítmicamente.

Y mi cabeza trataba de permanecer quieta, pero simplemente no podía, baje mis manos, era hora de que Sasuke también quedara tan desnudo como yo, era lo justo, quería igualdad de condiciones tebayo.

Y al parecer el pensaba lo mismo, un jalón y el botón de la pretina cedió, otro más y el cierre bajo, la tela confirió y los pantalones resbalaron por las fuertes piernas níveas, baje el rostro pegando mi sudorosa frente en su torso caliente, deleitándome con el prominente bulto dentro de sus bóxers negros, baje mi mano, la boca se me había abierto un tanto, tan solo de imaginar ver de nuevo ese pedazo de carne que era la polla de Sasuke.

Juguete con mi dedo por la pequeña hendidura de aquella prenda interior antes de enredarla en mi punta y abrirla por completo haciendo que el pene se escapar de su prisión, rebotando contra el vientre marcado y provocando un alarido de satisfacción mas alto que cualquiera del momento.

Era un pervertido, uno que quería…no que necesitaba tocar la fuente de sus mas retorcidos placeres.

Sa…suke… ahh - levante mi rostro para concentrarme en la afilada mirada que era vedada por la dilatación de los ojos negros, sabia lo que le provocaba, podía percibirlo ante mis sentidos sensibilizados, y eso solo agrandaba mi apresuramiento de tenerlo por completo – quiero…chupártela – si, ya no tenía timidez ni vergüenza, ahora solo era un descarado de primera y eso le había encantado –

Abandono mi entrada, un gemido quedo y me observo detenidamente, baje del agarrador y lo empuje contra la pared más cercana, obligándolo a retroceder y resbalar hasta quedar mediamente sentado, puse mis manos sobre sus caderas tomando el elástico de la prenda haciéndola ceder hasta abajo y tirarla lo mas lejos de ambos, mientras seguía agachándome para ver con deleite aquel miembro húmedo y rojizo, el olor tan varonil que se desprendía me hacia agua la boca, la tome con ambas manos, notando el respingo involuntario por parte de Sasuke, acompañado por esa sonrisa de medio lado que tanto me había hecho enfurecer y que ahora no causaba mas que innata lubricidad en mi.

Abrí mi boca, acariciando mis labios con la punta que goteaba pre-semen, con mi lengua probé aquella sustancia transparentosa que me incitaba tentadora, descubriendo que no era para nada desagradable, me postré en las piernas torneadas, sujetándome de las rodillas que temblaban y empezando a succionar con vehemencia la polla dentro de mi boca.

¡Dios!, era tan grande que tenía que relajar mi mandíbula, solo para meterla más adentro, mi garganta se ensanchaba permitiéndome tocar cada vez más porción de ella, si, era indescifrable poder describir la sensación de la piel suave pasar por mi lengua o de los dientes que se cernían en el glande con mas fuerza. Lo amaba, tener el pene de Sasuke en mi cavidad, entrando y saliendo, escuchando los gruñidos reprimidos, y sentir sus manos presionar mi cabeza indicándome el ritmo con el que debería ir, regocijándome del morboso sonido y contrayéndome ante las imágenes que me invadían, atacándome por diferentes puntos, haciéndome estremecer desesperadamente y sintiendo como el miembro se hinchaba mas, cimbreante y caliente.

No pude mas, me separe de el, lo mire un segundo y me abalance, sentándolo completamente, poniéndolo bajo mi y tomando la base de su polla con mi mano, alce mis caderas, lo quería, por tanto tiempo había luchado una batalla pedida, por tanto me había quebrado la cabeza en un duelo de aceptación que la ironía de la situación y la insustentable de la escena no me causaba mas que humor, la mirada se conecto con la mía, mientras mis extremidades se acomodaban en sus costado y mis caderas se movía de adelante hacia atrás, rozando mi propio ano con la punta de su polla, el aliento se nos revolvía y la ansiedad nos desfiguraba la cara en muecas que solo nos hacia sentir aun más nuestra propia expectativa desbordársenos por la piel.

Y me incline, besándolo despreocupadamente, dejándome caer de golpe, y subyugando el dolor que me partí la espían dorsal en dos, me auto penetraba. Las lagrimas se me salieron por si solas, allá iba mi resistencia y terquedad, a la vez que yo tomaba la negación e indecisión de Sasuke.

Por que en ese instante, en aquel varado ascensor éramos uno, uno mezclados con el placer y el dolor, y nada nunca me supo mejor.

Quise moverme, pero sus manos alrededor de mi cintura me lo impidieron, lo vi confuso, el solo llevo sus grandes manos a mis mejillas retirando quizás el surco que había dejado esas fugitivas lagrimas que ya no tenia, no al menos por la misma razón, jalándolas hacia los lados ante el puchero que empezaba formar.

Usuratonkachi – fue todo lo que dijo, con esa voz ronca de excitación ante de que el mismo se moviera y cambia la posición de nuestros cuerpos, empotrándome como la primera vez contra la pared, pasando mis piernas sobre sus hombros y llegando aun más hondo de lo que estaba, y mis dedos se enteraron en su espalda, arañándola con fuerza mientras uno de mis ojos se cerraban –

Tu…eres un bruto…teme – y oculte el rostro en su hombro sintiendo el suave oscilamiento de caderas –

Y todo se perdió, todo dejo de existir, mientras sentía los jadeos en mi oído y mi interior era llenado.

Olvide mi pasado, olvide todo lo que me había quebrado la cabeza, por que cuando se trataba de Sasuke, simplemente no podía recordar ni siquiera como era mi nombre.

Si, estar con Sasuke siempre iba a representar algo diferente

Vibre ante la respiración pausada y el choque de mi trasero contra sus testículos, tan indecente.

Por que el era totalmente diferente a todo lo yo que había conocido alguna vez.

Mi espalda subía y bajaba por el espejo, mi entrada se dilataba y se cerraba, la polla de Sasuke entraba y salía, resbalando por la saliva que la había lubricado a ambas, mis piernas se tensaron sobre sus hombros y mis gemidos, rogaban por que aquello fuera mas fuerte, mas duro, mas profundo.

El, era un hombre, uno que me penetraba y me embestía de manera ruda, excitante y masoquista.

Na…ahhahh ruto – jadeo cuando inconscientemente apreté mi ano ante el rose de nuestros abdómenes contra mi pene –

Y eso yo lo sabia, lo sabia por la voz varonil, por el olor mezclado con el sudor, y por esa anatomía igual a la mía, la misma que me llevaba al borde de colapso y atendía mi cuerpo, la misma con la que me había corrido y había hecho experimentar cosas inimaginables, la misma que ahora yacía en mi interior, enterrándose con ímpetu mientras me hacia gritar tal animal en celo.

Tomo mis nalgas para acelerar el movimiento, estaba tan cerca, tan cerca de rozar el cielo y hundirme en el infierno que levante el rostro para que esos labios me besaran y la sensación de ser perforado me arrastrara.

Si y había una ultima cosa que sabia, quizás la más liada y para que mentir, destructiva.

Sasuke….ahahaa. Sas AHHHH – me apreté más contra el, la cabeza me flotaba y el solo se enterraba mas, a la vez que yo continuaba bajando mas y más profundo – AHHHHH –

Todo se concentro en mi bajo vientre, me abrace a Sasuke, revolviéndome, convulsionándome y gimiendo, derramándome entre nuestro cuerpos y astringiéndome. Estrujando su pene asfixiantemente, sintiendo como vibraba y explosionaba, la saliva se me salió por la boca, un jadeo sordo se extendía por mi cavidad, mi cabeza estaba echada hacia atrás mientras que Sasuke se vaciaba en mí, su leche hirviente me quemaba…

Si…los límites habían sido sobrepasados….y esta vez no pude a callar más la voz de mi cabeza que me gritaba…

Amaba a Sasuke.

Había llegado a su apartamento sin mas, mirándolo con esos profundos ojos verdes, de esa manera indescifrable que le causo curiosidad en su vientre y que le hizo inclinarse, solo para acercarse y tratar de entender el por que de la visita inesperada.

Ni un sonido y el bufo, a veces resultaba aburrido, aun así le gustaba estar junto a el.

Dejo la puerta abierta y regreso al sofá, aun no terminaba aquella mariposa negra de esa mañana. Sentándose con las piernas flexionadas se perdió entre el imperfecto blanco del papel y la plumilla de un inestable color negro, quizás fue por eso que dio un bote, por la mano que le había arrebatado su preciado cuaderno y le había mantenido inmovilizado, su cara se le contrajo en algo muy parecido a la aprensión, ¿Qué se suponía que hacia?

Botellas de cerveza y dos vasos tintinearon frente a el. Alzo sus hombros despreocupados tomando la bebida que se le ofrecía, si eso era todo el misterio el no le veía gran cosa, al menos no hasta que los labios se posaron en su hombro y una dura mordida a travesó su carne, mientras que era completamente derribado a lo largo del mullido sofá…

Alcohol

Ese aroma revuelto con la fragancia que el cuerpo pegado a el despedía le hacia sentir mareado, más de lo que si quiera pudiera soportar, ¿estaba bien? ¿Estaba mal? No había instante para contestar, deshizo la mueca de dolor que le traía su parte baja que inconteniblemente ardía…dolía…sangraba.

Era un momento casi eterno…casi inexistente.

Cuando Sai se sentía completo y con la necesidad de permanecer así, unido, sudoroso y jadeante.

Horriblemente agradable y bellamente ilusorio.

Rozo los cabellos rojos con las yemas de los dedos cerrando sus ojos, había tocado aquel tatuaje y no Parecía haber cambio alguno en su interior pero al poner su oído sobre níveo tórax había escuchado quizás el sonido al cual se volvería inevitablemente adicto.

Quizás fue por eso que Sai olvido que Gaara había perdido los sentidos por las copas bebidas, que el pelirrojo solo había gemido junto a su oído, que lo había tomado de manera dura y salvaje.

Justo como en un pasado no tan lejano muchos lo habían hecho, pero estaba bien, sentir las embestidas desgarrarle y la fantasía corromperle.

Estaba bien ser destrozado de todas las maneras posibles

Estaba bien ver correr la sangre bajo sus piernas

Estaba bien que todo doliera espantosamente

Esta bien por que se trataba de amor

¿Verdad?

Y las preguntas terminaron, no había aversión, solo excitación. Todo era borrosos e inestable, lejano y un poco aturdidor, el también había tomado un poco, el también estaba falto de conciencia, un segundo de racionalidad y el pelinegro se lamento no poder recordar cada sensación y cada palabra, se lamento no poder recordar el intervalo justo donde Gaara le había mostrado ese amor tan distinto, que los demás parecieron insulsas sátiras de un sentimiento incomprendido.

Os agradezco por todos los review que me dejan, me hace feliz, así que gracias…gracias.


	6. Chapter 6 Fistulas

**Declaimer: **

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Todo es del gran sensei Kishimoto-san. Pues si fueran míos, ya hubiera puesto a follar a Sasuke y Naruto jeh. Y ¡QUE VIVA EL YAOI!

**Notas del fic:**

Bueno primero que nada he de disculparme con todos los que leen esta historia por mi falta de atención a esto de la separación, os juro que la separo, pero la muy jodida (se me ha salido) a la hora de publicarse no hace más que juntarse…esto sería preocupante si no fuese una yaoista.

Gracias a todos aquellos que me han seguido gracias por su paciencia y espero que disfruten este cap. Os quiero YUKI-NII ICHI

Capitulo 6 Fístulas

Vio aquel trozo de piel desnuda marcada con una cicatriz profunda, su dedo delineo el contorno deforme de esta, los negros ojos lo miraron con expectativa casi seguro que una pregunta sería lo primero que brotaría de los delgados labios pero no fue así.

Una línea curveada nació tenue, casi invisible en una expresión poco común que solo logro que la incomprensión transpirara por cada poro de su piel.

Porque si Gaara hubiera querido averiguar el origen de aquello que pareció gustarle entonces Sai le contaría con esa cosa desagradable en el estomago que eso era lo único que le había quedado de su antinatural padre que fascinaba de profanarlo.

Pero no hubo pregunta así que no existió respuesta.

Tan solo quedo el armonioso silencio mientras Sai echaba medio cuerpo fuera de la cama y sus cabellos caían gaceles por el efecto de la gravedad sintiendo aun la caricia un tanto tierna en aquel viejo recuerdo de una pueril herida.

Sin embargo Gaara lo supo sin necesidad de escucharlo, lo que aquello significaba para el joven pintor, cayendo aun mas en ese estúpido sentimiento que se le salía y que le mantenía ahí, en esa cama junto a quien menos había esperado.

Cerró sus ojos, al parecer había recuperado su calma de la forma más retorcida que pudiera haber.

Sai noto el cambio de ritmo de aquel corazón que tanto le gustaba escuchar, sonrió como un idiota ante el remolino que se le formaba en el vientre por el alcohol adunado por sus venas y creencia de que la sonrisa aunque pequeñita que había visto en Gaara al ver esa cicatriz que el tanto escondía era quizás el más bello sueño que había tenido nunca.

Quizás fue por eso que se sintió libre de decir lo que tanto había rondado por su mente desde el momento en que los ojos verdes le enfocaron una vez en abril.

Ga-chan – la voz sódica y pausada dejaba entrever lo ebrio que estaba aun así eso fue pasado por alto, el pelirrojo oía el lejano murmullo llegarle suavemente a sus delicados oídos – creo que te amo – y ser abruptamente regresado de su estado adormitado por las palabra que le taladraron odiosamente y sin piedad –

Y lo vio, el muy desgraciado se había quedado dormido, cubrió sus ojos con el antebrazo, ya no dormiría, el sueño se le había volado.

Estúpido… Sai – bramo dándole un golpe en el desnudo torso –

Desconociendo que aquel insulto había terminado de manera diferente en sus pensamientos, las bombas habían explotado del lado de su muero y como había previsto las alarmas no habían sido suficientes, no cuando el las había ignorado antes de aceptar.

Lo horriblemente enamorado que estaba ya.

Las puertas inquebrantables se abrieron con un rechinido agudo, giro su cabeza encontrándose con algo a lo cual califico de sumamente desagradable. El alivio de por fin poder salir de la caja metálica se esfumo en un segundo.

Se quedo ahí tirado en el frio suelo tratando de comprender todo lo que les había pasado, buscando una explicación razonable ante el beso dado por el Uzamaki y con el cual había comenzado todo por lo que ahora al ver la figura de su subordinado Sugeitsu le golpeaba con violencia en la cabeza.

Una sonrisa ladina y cazo al vuelo la chaqueta que el de cabellos claros le tiro para cubrir el cuerpo a su lado, el cual aun roncaba, dormido completamente. Se incorporo abotonando su camisa arrugada, y moviendo con el pie al rubio que se resistía a despertar, vio el reloj en su celular, las 6:00 am, muy temprano para un sábado por al mañana, pensó fugazmente, viendo con la mirada entrecerrada como su extremidad era quitada y el ojimarron se agachaba para acariciar los rubios cabellos y verlo con esa sonrisa que le tocaba los huevos.

Es lindo – susurro, con una mano en mentón y bajando los ojos para seguir admirando la cara con facciones relajadas que se le regalaba. –

Y Sasuke apretó sus manos hechas puños, reprimiendo la contestación mordaz que le quedo bailando en la punta de la lengua, lo menos que quería era que el otro se diera cuenta la importancia que le daba al joven universitario. Pero no pudo contener la reacción de su cuerpo al ver como las intenciones de Sugeitsu cambiaban, acercando peligrosamente sus labios a los del ojiazul en un bajo murmullo del cual solo alcanzo a escuchar, "princesa durmiente"

Un alarido de dolor, y la espalda se le arqueo, su cuello era peligrosamente estrujado pero no importo, lo había encontrado, sin siquiera proponérselo, la fuente del mal humor de su jefe, y debía decir que hasta el se hubiese vuelto loco, loco de solo pensar que el rubio con marquitas no podía pertenecerle jamás, pero esto a Sasuke no le había pasado, los rastros de semen mezclado con hilillos rojos demostraban que ese chico que ahora lo miraba con inusitada sorpresa, pertenecía claramente a Uchiha Sasuke.

Pero esto pareció perder relevancia cuando las azules orbes se afilaron, viendo con suma desconfianza a la pelirroja que se lanzaba hacia un azabache fastidiado, y su sonrisa se agrando, al parecer Karin si servía para algo.

Abrió sus ojos, el sol le dio directo en la cara, su mano los cubrió de inmediato, sus pupilas habían reclamado, un sonoro bostezo y se incorporo notando por primera vez como sus piernas estaban enredadas con otras, su ceja se anarco ante el calor que desprendía aquel cuerpo. Termino de levantar la sabana, ahogando la pequeña exclamación de sorpresa por verlo a el tan cerca. Pero pronto desapareció suplantándolo algo muy parecido a la placidez de que fuera él.

Complacido para sus adentros de que el sueño que aun le rondaba en la cabeza no fuera uno como tal, sino mas que la pura realidad.

Se inclino, besando los labios entreabiertos, delineando las enormes ojeras antes de que su muñeca fuera atrapada y la verdosa mirada lo viera con recriminación, la cual aun no podía entender, ¿se había molestado ante su toque? Ladeo la cabeza no comprendiendo el por que.

Dices demasiadas cosas irresponsables – fue lo que broto de los labios del pelirrojo, produciendo más fuerza en su agarre, Sai lo miro, con aquel gesto inexpresivo que trataba de delatar algo se le escapaba y no tenia ni idea de que podría ser, cerro los ojos tratando de hacer memorias, pero están estaban mas difusas aun que los sentimientos que sentía les explotaría en el pecho por que las pupilas verdosas exigían una respuesta –

Era eso la llamada alegría, o era orgullo, de tener una respuesta para su propia interrogante, sin ser ayudado de libros ni de personas por que el tenía una vaga idea de lo que el y el pelirrojo habían hecho hasta el cansancio, jadeo por el contacto de sus pieles que se rozaron al moverse.

Me gusta – Gaara rodo los ojos, mostrando que no era la primera ocasión en que Sai le decía algo así, pero si que lo hacia en un estado de completa sobriedad - ¿me besaste? – la expresión de paciencia se implanto en el rostro del ojiverde que se abstuvo de responder, aun así el pelinegro se toco los labios – Gaara – llamo en un tono ansioso que no paso desapercibido para el otro – quiero recordar – la petición sonó algo incoherente para el pelirrojo que lo vio sin llegar a comprender que era aquello a lo que se refería – quiero recordar el amor que me mostraste –

Y Gaara estuvo tentado a responder de la manera tajante y fría que siempre lo hacia, pero las palabras aun le resoban entre sus pasamientos cortos y analíticos que le enseñaban estaba derrotado, las enormes y filosas garras se habían estirado de nueva cuenta para envolverlo en ese mundo incomprendido en el que Sai se hallaba continuamente, y sus armas cayeron patética y miserablemente, la decisión de lo que se suponía consistía su visita hacia unas horas había dado su ultimo suspiro antes de desaparecer de su alcance.

Se inclino tomando el rostro por ambas mejillas, afilando sus ojos en busca de percibir esa emoción que detonaba el pelinegro cuando el corazón se le aceleraba y la excitación se le acumulaba en sonrojos atrayentes, ¿una imagen tierna? No, solo se trataba del Sai que nadie más que el había visto, y el egoísmo de pertenecía se agrando, los labios se estrecharon y el cuerpo cayo en un ligero salto al colchón, ahí iba de nuevo, perdiéndose en la lechosa y fría piel, igual que la noche anterior, a introducir su polla de una sola estocada en el rugoso y caliente interior del ojinegro.

Si ahí iba de nuevo, a ignorar las alarmas de un fuego acallándola con mordidas y lamidas, manifestando su deseo, y creyendo que el que de verdad podía a comprender que era el amor era Sai.

Naruto no era muy inteligente para entender muchas cosas importantes de la escuela, pero si era lo suficientemente listo para comprender que eso que se le había roto, hacia unas semanas, de nuevo sonaba en fragmentos colisionados a cada paso que daba.

Y la desagradable sensación de sentirse un estúpido le hizo bajar la cabeza, se puso su chaqueta naranja, necesitaba salir, despejar su mente y olvidar todo lo que había provocado esa sacudida a su mundo imperfecto. Y es que joder, era un maldito gilipollas de primera, estrujo la polera negra a la altura de su pecho, reprimiendo la mueca descompuesta de su rostro por solo recordar a la mujer de chillona voz y sanguijuela que se le había pegado a Sasuke la mañana de ayer, mientras lo miraba con molestia y él no sabía ni un pepino de lo que sucedía.

Tan solo se levanto, cubriéndose con un buzo rojo entre sus piernas y marcharse con paso desapercibido sin mirar atrás, ignorando al chico con sonrisa de tiburón que le había dicho "rubio lindo" y la cara de victoria de la de lentes.

No era de todos modos como si hubiese mucho por lo que quedarse si Sasuke parecía padecer amnesia y no había hecho nada para detenerlo.

Fue entonces que el pudo entender la mierda en que todo se había convertido su inútil esfuerzo por un acercamiento mas allá de sus cuerpos, la vergüenza se implanto en sus mejillas, era confirmado, a él le gustaba el sexo, de ese fuerte y duro, del mismo con el que el azabache lo había tomado, sin delicadezas absurdas ni promesas de un amor eterno el cual no existía.

Aun así, el te quiero que había querido decirle en un intimo secreto se fue cuando tomándolo por la cintura los acomodo y se quedo dormido, vencido por el esfuerzo de sus acciones, y el simplemente no tuvo tacto para que los negros ojos se abrieran, así que solo termino de perderse, entre los brazos un tanto tibios y el olor a lavanda que le acariciaba con aquella tranquilidad inhóspita que tanto habían extrañado.

Uno…dos…tres

Respiro profundo y cerro sus ojos, tenía que controlar aquello que se le había ido sin querer

Cuatro…cinco.

Un zumbido continuo en su oído, y su caminar empezó a acelerarse

Seis…siete…ocho.

Y su corazón bombeaba mas rápido, sus azulinos orbes repararon en la puerta cerrada de aquel departamento e ignoro el olor a café recién hecho.

Nueve.

Quería simplemente alejarse de todo, de sus sentimientos de sus pensamientos pero sobre todo…observo con recelo el ascensor, chasqueando la lengua, tomo las escaleras, saltando de dos en dos los escalones.

Diez.

Quería estar tan lejos que no pudo prever como una figura le cerraba el camino, para detenerlo de su loca carrera.

Sai – y el morocho le sonrió, tomándole de la mano para jalarlo y cruzar la calle - ¿Qué haces tebayo? – para la sorpresa del Uzumaki, el pelinegro se abrió la camiseta suelta que traía -¿pero qué diablos…- susurro cuando vio la fantasmal piel llena de marquitas rojas que acentuaron ¿la alegría? De este –

Lo sé – y el comportamiento de un niño pequeño se adueño del ojinegro que tomo la mano del rubio y la puso sobre una de las tantas marcas en su tórax – sé que es el amor, Ga-chan me lo mostro –

Quizás fue el tono, quizás fue la mueca en su rostro, o sentir el acelerado corazón del pelinegro, pero Naruto nunca en su vida tuvo tanta desazón como el que sentía en ese momento, cuando la sonrisa sincera de Sai le pego de lleno, orgullosa y altiva, ante su nuevo descubrimiento, retiro su extremidad con cuidado, tratando de imitar absurdamente aquel gesto que se le daba, pero no le salió más que una mueca descompuesta, el ceño de su amigo se contrajo de manera confusa.

Naruto-kun ¿pasa algo? – y el rubio negó enérgicamente, no le pasaba algo, le pasaba demasiado –¿ quieres que llame a Ga-chan? – y las azulinas orbes se cerraron, no tenía cara para ver al pelinegro, no soportaría ver al ojiverde, que lo conocía tan bien, que no tardaría en deducir lo que había ocurrido, mucho menos cuando también era amigo de Sasuke –

Estoy bien tebayo, jejeje, es tu imaginación Sai – y se llevo una mano tras la cabeza para darle el realismo del que sus palabras carecían

Una vocecilla interna se burlo de el, tanto había caído como para mentirle a quien quizás era la personas más inocente que conociese en su vida, una risotada, y se mordió el labio en un acto de nerviosismo mal disimulado, tal vez podía engañar al pelinegro que estrechaba la mirada perspicaz o quizás solo fingía que le creía, fuese cual fuera la respuesta correcta había algo que era cierto sobre ellas, el podía sonreír con esa hermosa mueca si quería por siempre pero jamás…jamás podría tergiversarse a si mismo.

Su cuerpo se dio la media vuelta por si solo, como si fuera incapaz de controlar sus propias acciones se encontró ignorando el grito de su nombre por un confuso ojinegro, mientras que sus pies subían los escalones, regresando sobre sus pasos, con su palpitar maniático y el desosiego desbordándosele por los ojos.

Estaba mal, estaba horrible y cruelmente mal, su malsana obsesión por Sasuke lo estaba consumiendo, lo quemaba sin piedad, dejando esas marcas en su piel igual a las de Sai.

Pero existía una sutil diferencia entre las de él y las suyas…

Las suyas no hablaban de amor

Tal vez fue por ese motivo más que una razón que la adrenalina le dio ese valor que se le había esfumado el día anterior, el suficiente para pararse frente a esa puerta vuelta tabú y tocar con ansiedad el timbre, llenar las paredes del avilante sonido hasta que la gnosis de su destrucción y perdición saliera.

Porque estaba cansado de ese juego que solo lastimaba, de actuar por impulsos o fingir que no pasaba nada. Estaba hastiado de no obtener una respuesta que le satisficiera, quería entender por lo que más quisiera por que el odio se había transformado en eso que lo tenía en un estado catatónico y anémico deplorable.

Pero sobre todo, que alguien tuviera la piedad de decirle cuando había sido que de nuevo las afiladas uñas inhumanas de la soledad habían vuelto para amenazarle como años atrás.

El rechinido de la bisagra lo puso en alerta, las aletas de la nariz se le dilataron mientras que cada segundo pasaba más lento.

Sasuke – le llamo dando un paso -

El paso que lo llevaría al final que tantas vueltas le había dado ya

Oh eres tu -

Pero sin duda no espero….

Sasuke –kun - y la voz femenina canturreo fuerte y alto, volviendo su cabeza hacia el interior del departamento, cerrando la bata de baño que traía y sonriéndole socarronamente a quien le veía –

Que el paso que significaba quizás un comienzo…

Usuratokanchi – murmuro el azabache secando sus húmedos cabellos –

En realidad era el final de algo que solo había quedado como la fantasía de una mariposa azul antes de morir.

Retrocedió un poco incapaz de asimilar lo escena que se le presentaba en frente, chocando con el cuerpo de su amigo que dijo algo que no llego a entender, los fragmentos de ese algo habían colisionado dentro de él hasta volverse polvo.

Y no pudo evitar preguntarse si tal vez eso que había denominado como "algo" se tratase en verdad de su corazón.

Negó con la cabeza, estaba asustado de sus propias conclusiones, pero estaba más furioso de sentirse contradictoriamente engañado por aquel que dijese su nombre de aquella manera tan única cuando estaba dentro de él.

Y no se controlo, simplemente se inundó, aquel sentimiento lacerante que lo cegó y que le hizo dar un puñetazo en la mandíbula cuadrado del Uchiha que choco contra el marco de la puerta.

Y los golpes comenzaron, Naruto no escuchaba, no sentía, no pensaba ni paraba.

En ese instante estaba demasiado ocupado en esa lucha enardecida que tenía solo un objetivo.

Matar

Matar a eso que lo había vuelto frágil, idiota y condenadamente adicto a Sasuke.

No es como si estuviera escapando…tampoco es como si necesitara huir, pero no pudo simplemente evitarlo, sus ojos se desviaron y el cuerpo se le tenso, sentía tanta decepción de si mismo, que se encontraba en el punto exacto donde la confusión se convierte solo en decisiones erróneas. Se tiro en la alfombra de aquel departamento, los inquisidores ojos continuaban perforándole, diciendo sin hablar lo preocupado que se encontraba ante su estado renuente y silencioso.

Se giro, quedando de lado, dándole la espalda y pidiendo entre sus pensamientos mas rebuscados que no preguntara nada por que entonces todo se movería imperiosamente y el terminaría lastimando aun mas sus hinchados nudillos.

Sitio la compresa fría contra su amoratada mejilla y cerro los ojos reprimiendo el lastimero gemido que deseaba salir de sus partidos labios. Un movimiento mas y su cabeza se hayo entre el par de piernas fuertes mientras sus orbes azules observaban con inusitada paciencia las negras que no le perdían ni un segundo.

Naruto…- susurro antes de arrodillarse frente a el y exhalar todo el aire que había retenido en sus pulmones – deberías de haberle dado más duro – sugirió ante el desastroso semblante

Ahora no Sai, ahora no – y se cubrió los ojos que le escorian con el antebrazo, le dolía todo, apretó los labios, un hilillo de sangre le recorrió el mentón, se sentía fatal. –

El aludido solo permaneció en silencio, mirando por largo tiempo al par de ojos verdes que se habían plantado en el techo, encontrándolo realmente interesante, ignorando la desagradable imagen del rubio en su regazo y respirando para no levantarse y cometer alguna tontería de esas que el tanto veía en películas.

Y la incomprensión quedo flotando en aire, la ansiedad le invadió el cuerpo, abrió la boca un tanto antes de volverla a cerrar ante la afilada mirada del pelirrojo que le hizo una señal para que guardase silencio, Naruto se acababa de dormir, vencido por algo mucho mas fuerte que el cansancio.

Pero el negó, el quería entender, fue por eso que se acerco, rozando con la nariz el cremoso cuello.

Ga-chan – y se sentó a su lado, contemplando la pared de su costado – el Uchiha bastardo…el ¿solo jugo? –

Gaara ante toda respuesta solo subió los hombros, no tenía mucha idea de que era lo que había pasado, sin embrago conocía a esos dos lo suficiente para saber no debía pensar ni deducir nada por que entonces solamente se equivocaría una tras otra vez. Ya que Naruto y Sasuke eran simplemente impredecibles, aun a si, el pelirrojo no pudo evitar desear que aquello acabara pronto antes de que las heridas traspasaran lo físico y se quedaran adheridas como la cicatriz de una horrible quemadura.


	7. Chapter 7 Dogmas

**Declaimer: **

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Todo es del gran sensei Kishimoto-san. Pues si fueran míos, ya hubiera puesto a follar a Sasuke y Naruto jeh. Y ¡QUE VIVA EL YAOI!

**Notas del fic:**

Bueno primero que nada he de disculparme con todos los que leen esta historia por mi falta de atención a esto de la separación, os juro que la separo, pero la muy jodida (se me ha salido) a la hora de publicarse no hace más que juntarse…esto sería preocupante si no fuese una yaoista. Gracias a todos aquellos que me han seguido gracias por su paciencia y espero que disfruten este cap. Os quiero YUKI-NII ICHI

Capitulo 7. Dogmas

No…no podía ser, que alguien le dijese que estaba soñando…no mejor aun que la tierra bajo el se abriera y le absorbiera, o si era mucho pedir que simplemente no fuera él.

Pero la suerte no estaba de su lado y Kami seguro y lo odiaba, debió de haberle hecho caso a su oba-chan cuando le decía que se enojaría si no comía sus verduras…por que no le había creído se lamento. Echando su cabeza hacia abajo en son de derrota mientras que Sai se acercaba curioso por la actitud que el presentaba y que claramente se le iba en muecas o bajos susurro atrayendo miradas y risas de burla que no notaba.

Naruto…te ves un poco… ¿ansioso? - atino a predecir sintiendo las orbes azules dilatas y después el chillido junto a su oído –

¿Por qué a mi Sai?… ¿por qué? –

Y Sai quiso decir que no entendía ni una mierda de que era lo que su amigo lloriqueaba tan patéticamente pero la respuesta le pego en la cara cuando vio que uno de los tantos pódiums de entrevistas de trabajos que estaban en el campus de la universidad se encontraba la fuente de los problemas de su rubio amigo que se movía con un aura extraña a su al redor. Repitiendo aquello que le acaba de decir con lagrimones en los ojos, las cejas se le curvaron graciosamente e un intento por sonreír y calmar al ojiazul que solo quedo en una mueca mal hecha.

Así que alejándose de el, fue hasta donde un joven de cabellos claros estaba recargado dando unos folletos de una empresa llamada Taka Corp tomo uno sintiendo la intensa mirada de unos negros ojos, el Uchiha bastardo no dejaba de observarle, a saber por qué.

Que… ¿te interesa? – y el joven de ojos marrones se había acercado confianzudamente a él, pasándole un brazo por lo hombros y señalando al azabache que en ese momento era asediado por un par de chicas que hacían preguntas sin parar y las cuales respondía aburridamente –

La verdad…no, tengo mejores gustos que ese bastardo – sonrió, una risa suelta y el chico peliblanco se pego a él –

Me caes bien, ¿Cómo te llamas? – y empezaron a caminar, alejándose sin ser muy consientes de sus antiguos lugares, era extraño pero parecían haber hecho química al instante –

Sai – respondió girándose un poco al ver el pódium del apartado de sistema de Kaze-kage, la empresa donde Gaara trabajaba –

Soy Sugeitsu, y dime conoces al serio con cara de estreñido –

Si, es al que Naruto le dio una golpiza hace un par de semanas – el ojimarron se detuvo, volviéndose lentamente con una cara de sorpresa total que el otro solo espero a que la reacción se fuera, al parecer no lo sabía –

Con que fue el – susurro – es el rubio lindo del otro día supongo – cavilo con una mano en la barbilla, pensando detenidamente algo – oye Sai…eres amigo de ese tal Naruto – el pelinegro asintió, una sonrisa un tanto perversa y Sai se vio arrastrado a un no muy seguro lugar mientras que el otro continuaba maquilando y murmuraba un "te gustaría ayudar…" al otro que como siempre no entendía mucho de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, solo sabía que las palabras de Sugeitsu se oían divertidas –

Un bostezo y estaban a punto de dormirse, un sonido a su izquierda y alguien se sentó a su lado, sus verdosos ojos se cerraron, había escuchado salir un suspiro resignado.

Y no pregunto qué es lo que pasaba, ni una palabra salió de sus boca, tan solo espero, justo como siempre lo hacía, que los pensamientos no dichos surgieran despacio y fluyentes, llegando en un quedo grito empapado de confusión y desazón, y quizás una que otra risa tonta que equilibraba lo mal que podía sentirse Naruto al decidirse hablar.

Gaara – y la cabeza rubia cayó sobre su hombro y el no pudo evitar sonreír levemente, acostumbrado a aquel contacto desde hace años – creo que me estoy volviendo loco tebayo –

Y no pudo evitar sentir sarna al escucharle decir aquella tontería, Naruto no se estaba volviendo loco, el ya lo estaba desde que lo había conocido, aquel terco y gritón chiquillo de doce años que no había temido acercarse al él, con esa actitud desesperadamente positiva y esa manera impulsiva de hacer las cosas.

Naruto era simplemente demasiado especial…único para entrar en un para metraje que lo calificase de normal, que decir de cuerdo, era un maldito loco radicalista que no dudaba ni un momento de seguir primero sus sentimientos antes de detenerse y pensar en lo que quería hacer.

Actuaba por instintos, y esos mismos lo habían llevado hasta donde ahora estaba, sentado en esa banca de universidad, en un duelo por decidirse a soltar todo aquello que lo tenía con la mirada aprensiva y el cuerpo encogido, como si fuera un pequeño niño asustado que esta rayando el límite de su escaza paciencia.

No lo entiendo tebayo – y los ojos azules se cerraron, suspirando, no de cansancio, ni de resignación si no simplemente por retener demasiado aire sucio dentro de sus pulmones no era bueno – Sasuke… ¿el suele jugara así? –

Para que mentir, los músculos se le tensaron y se separo brusco, buscando con la mirada los orbes dilatados, que le dieran un indicio de que solo bromeaba…el no podía haberle preguntado algo como eso. Pero no. Los ojos de Naruto jamás mentían….la cuestión iba en serio…demasiado enserio para su gusto. Su espalda choco contra el respaldo de metal de la dichosa banca, y echo la cabeza para atrás, ahora era el que sitia una intensa discrepancia por hablar.

¿Te interesa saberlo? – era importante estar seguro, de que el rubio deseaba esa respuesta porque si no era así, el no la contestaría, pero Kami lo odiaba, eso ya lo tenía muy claro, cuando la cabeza del menor asintió segura, y ahora fue el que necesito vaciar su pecho del aire ya usado – No…el no lo hace –

Entiendo – y los ojos de nuevo se cerraron y la cabeza se dejo caer pesadamente sobre sus piernas, el cuerpo del Uzumaki se había desparramado en el poco espacio que aun había en el estrecho asiento que ocupaban –

Quizás lo que Gaara mas detestaba y que jamás diría en voz alta era esa fracción de Naruto que no llegaba a comprender, porque lo conocía del todo, cada una de sus facetas, su pasado, su presente, sus gustos, sus reacciones y muecas…pero ahora, después de que Sasuke entrara a la vida de este y viceversa, ambos se habían puesto de forma ambigua e inconsciente de acuerdo para dejarle con un severo dolor de cabeza cada vez que trataba de entender ese aire dúctil que les quedaba en las facciones cada vez que se les mencionaba en nombre del otro, era como si una parte desconocida y hasta entonces inexplorable se activara llenándolos de algo de lo que no estaban acostumbrados pero que les gustaba de sobremanera, aun si no habían descubierto a ciencia cierta qué diablos era.

Así que volvió a esperar, a que la voz monocorde que había adoptado el menor resonara de nuevo, desgarrando el tranquilo silencio, y aturdiéndole su tan preciada y adorada calma, como siempre.

Pero esto no sucedió, sintió las manos aferrarse a su pantalón, y la las mejillas heladas contra sus muslos, Naruto estaba asustado.

Esto está mal Gaara tebayo – y se oyó una risa amarga que le erizo horripilantemente los vellos de la piel – creo que me estoy enamorando del bastardo – y que le hizo apretar los labios y entrecerrar los ojos con turbación nula –

Y Gaara sonrió, imaginándose al Uchiha de terrorista, justo como Sai. Y volvió a esperar, ya no más voz, ya no una razón, ni siquiera una explicación, espero a que los impulsos tan endemoniadamente asertivos de Naruto apreciaran, para llevarlo hasta un Sasuke que permanecía de espalda a dos metros de ellos y hacer lo que ambos querían realmente desde la primera vez.

¡eres un estúpido! – y el rugido mordaz atrajo la atención de más de un alumno que le vieron de manera rara, antes de proseguir con su propio camino y murmura un "que le pasa" que le avergonzó, el ceño se le arrugo aun mas –

Calma Sasuke, te va dar algo, tan solo fue un olvido no seas exagerado – y Sugeitsu seguía sonriendo ¿Cómo podía todavía tener esa maldita sonrisa de piraña se le acababa de dejar las llaves de la motocicleta en uno de los cubículos ya cerrados de los sanitarios –

Jugoo quiso intervenir, expresando una idea que seria más un calmante que otra cosa, para que el Uchiha tras haber desmontado el pódium y ya para anochecer pudiera volver a su casa y de paso no matara a su tonto compañero sin instinto de supervivencia. Pero una mirada fugaz del peliblanco le detuvo, ¿Qué tramaba?

Dile al encargado que te permita abrir y ya – repuso alzando sus hombros como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo –

Hazlo tu en todo caso – y termino por doblar la lona del logotipo de la empresa de la cual era líder – has sido el que las has dejado, idiota – mascullo aventando sin consideración al objeto que resonó por unos segundos en el suelo –

Oh no, yo me voy, que he quedado para cenar y llego tarde, bey – y corrió alzando una mano y despidiéndose de un cabreado Uchiha que empezaba a tener un tic en el ojo –

Sasuke-san si quiere yo…– Jugoo se acerco, y el Uchiha negó –

Déjalo, nos vemos mañana – el pelinaranja asintió no muy convencido, pero tampoco paso distraído como el ojimarron marcaba con prisa un numero y murmuraba un "ya" –

Hasta mañana Sasuke-san que descanse –

El Uchiha asintió, reprimiendo la sarna que le causaba los buenos deseos del joven corpulento, descansar, hacia un par de meses que no lo lograba, y no por qué no quisiera sino porque sencillamente ese ya se había vuelto una batalla titánica y perdida.

Y pensar que el origen de sus problemas estaba tan cerca no ayudaba en nada, muchos menos recordar el quemazón que le quedó al ver como el rubio se pegaba a ese pelinegro del otro día, el mismo que había intentado vanamente separarlo en una pelea que no sabía muy bien como había comenzado, pero si que era un mal entendido y el como últimamente resultaba más afectado de lo que debería, y vamos que no es que el no fuera un buen peleador pero pudo jurar que cuando el puño dio contra la boca de su estomago una lagrima se escapo de los estrechos ojo azules. No estaba muy seguro pero algo le hacía sentir, eso a lo que se le llama culpa.

Frunció el ceño, el no le había hecho algo tan malo o… ¿si? Mejor que no porque entonces sentiría la culpa carcomerlo con mayor imputo que las últimas dos semanas de encuentros y desencuentros, donde Naruto desaparecía por días, llegando en la madrugada o marchándose a plena noche a saber a dónde, si le resultaba tan malo verle entonces por qué no se largaba de una buena vez y ya, que dejara de errar patéticamente, que dejara de escabullirse y evitarlo…que dejara de comportarse de esa manera que solo le hacía sentir peor de lo que estaba.

Llego a la dirección, donde un amble maestro de cabellos castaños le indico que el baño acababa de ser abierto por uno de los alumnos que también se había dejado algo.

Así que se apresuro, no es que desconfiara ni nada de eso, pero sintió la estudiada necesidad de tener el frio metal de las llaves en su mano para poderse al fin ir, aunque ya no estaba muy seguro si era ralamente lo que quería hacer, llegar a su casa nunca le pareció tan insoportable como ese momento donde las luces del pequeño sanitario estaban encendidas y una voz murmuraba algo entre dientes, entro con el rechinido de la puerta lastimándole los tímpanos, y con el solo objetivo de encontrar de una buena vez el maldito objeto que le retenía sin proponérselo ahí.

Un azoton, un ruido sordo, y la luz se le fue, la puerta se había cerrado y una figura difusa salía a tropezones del cubículo, se trataba del mentado alumno que le dijesen ahí estaba, por eso no se preocupo en parar y esperar a que sus ojos se adaptaran a la oscuridad o que de buenas a primeras alguien abriera la puerta y la luz de las farolas de estacionamiento le brindara la suficiente luminosidad para emprender su búsqueda.

Sai deja de jugar que no puedo ver nada tebayo - un chillido y el cuerpo se le tenso – anda prende la jodida luz – y le hizo retroceder hasta chocar con los lavamanos – Sai, que no es divertido…sabes que no me gusta eso – y la voz se escucho asustada, jamás la había imaginado así – ¿Sai? – y resonaba con las baldosas de azulejos produciendo un desagradable eco -¡Sai! – grito con mas fuerzas –

Y el Uchiha trato de rememorar si es que había visto alguien afuera pero no, nadie le venía a la mente, se traslado con cuidado, tanteado por la pared hasta llegar a la puerta…no se abrió, una vez más, y el pomo solo giraba hasta la mitad, estaban encerrados, de nuevo encerrados. Echo al cabeza hacia abajo, su frete choco contra la madera y un nuevo chillido se oyó. Su suerte no podía empeorar.

Sai…déjate de juegos…mierda – mascullaba, dando pasos cautelosos con su brazos distendidos y moviéndolos en todas direcciones no quería chocar, algo blando y frunció el seño, esa no era la puerta, el color se le fue – Sai…e…eres…t-tu – y cerro sus ojos deseado que así fuera porque si no, le iba dar algo –

No…- y tomo la mano que le tocaba la espalda, jalándola un poco y con ella el cuerpo del rubio que estaba tieso – soy Sasuke…dobe – murmuro, dejando su frente se enfriara por el tacto suave de la puerta y se cuerpo se calmara con la calidez que el pecho de Naruto al pegarse a su espalda traía –

Y el rubio se detuvo…Sasuke….había dicho Sasuke, un nuevo berreo y trato de zafarse, no podía estar con el, no ahora.

Deja de gritar ya – y aunque las palabras tenían un dictamen de orden fue mas una súplica silenciosa, el tampoco se encontraba en la mejor de las condiciones – creo que nos encerraron – y no tenía que ser un genio para deducir que la supuesta pérdida de sus llaves no era más que una faramalla bien hacha por Sugeitsu para dirigirlo a los baños, así que pudo concordar algo parecido le había hecho el tal Sai a Naruto –

Oh Sai…lo matare tebayo – murmuro, siguiendo el mismo tono de voz que el Uchiha murmurando sus respuesta y sintiendo extrañamente que no había ninguna tensión como la vez del elevador, aun así eso era un muy retorcido deja vu. –

Creo que se lo que quieren – y se giro lentamente soltándolo muy a su pesar, le daba la oportunidad de alejarse, no quería nada a fuerzas –

Creo que yo también tebayo – el sonido del celular del mayor y hubo un poco de luz entre ambos. –

Un mensaje nuevo, y era de parte de Sugeitsu, asegurándole que la puerta solo se abría desde afuera y que el tenía las llaves de estas, así que si quería Salir más le valía arreglar sus problemas infantiles con el rubio lindo y eso también iba para Naruto de parte de Sai. Cerro con molestia el celular, lo chantajeaban el par de malditos engendros lo estaban chantajeando a el…a un Uchiha, una mano sobre las suyas y salió de su sádica mente en donde asesinaba de la manera más dolorosa al osado peliblanco que no se arrepentiría hasta el cansancio.

Déjale abierto – pidió de pronto – yo me he quedado sin batería…y no me gusta la oscuridad – y Naruto pensó que recibiera una burla por parte del otro pero solo recibió el insulto que empezaba a convertirse en un muy extraño apodo -

Usuratokanchi – murmuro cómplice, abriendo de nuevo ese aparato, trayendo un trocito de luz que calmo la ansiedad que empezaba manifestase en el rostro del menor –

Hm…cállate tebayo – y se instalo a un lado de el con los brazos cruzados leyendo el mensaje que acaba de llegar y suspirando intranquilamente cerró los ojos, oh si mataría a Sai – Sasuke –

Que –

¿Como que, qué? Sabes lo que tenemos que hacer o no, si quieres mentimos para que nos dejen ir –

Y desaprovechar la oportunidad de retenerte en la oscuridad ni loco – un manotazo en su hombro y solo sonrió, molestarlo estaba ya en su sistema lo hacía tan automáticamente que se asustaba de sus propias reacciones adelantadas –

Oh, eres de lo peor tebayo, pero aun así no es tan mala idea después de todo – concordó, dándole por primera vez la razón ante algo que concernía a los dos –

No es tan complicado – prosiguió el Uchiha, pero era mentira, era la peor que había dicho en su vida y no se sintió culpable por ello, tenía que mantener el control de las insulsas sensaciones de su propio cuerpo que le incitaba tomara al Uzumaki y lo empotrara contra la puerta, para besarlo hasta hartarse. Pero el problema era que por más que lo hiciera nunca se saciare de el –

Naruto lo miro incrédulo, como era capaz de mantener todo ese flujo de paz, que a el las piernas le temblaban y el corazón se le desbocaba por la garganta. Pero no dijo nada, el azabache aun no terminaba de hablar.

Después de todo me enamore de ti – soltó de repente, sin inmutarse un segundo y viendo impasible al otro -

Naruto no respondió, Naruto no hizo gesto alguno, Naruto no se movió ni un ápice de su posición, continuo mirándole a los ojos, en busca de algo que no encontró.

Sasuke no mentía…no lo hacía. Pero el no pudo reaccionar.

Guardo silencio, sintiendo que la oscuridad se lo tragaba y que los baños desaparecían dejándole frente a frente con el ojinegro.

Y Naruto volvió a sentir miedo….miedo de esa felicidad desconocida que le mantuvo quieto.

Todo por que Sasuke había dicho al fin…lo quería.


	8. Chapter 8 Inverosil

**Declaimer: **

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Todo es del gran sensei Kishimoto-san. Pues si fueran míos, ya hubiera puesto a follar a Sasuke y Naruto jeh. Y ¡QUE VIVA EL YAOI!

**Notas del fic:**

Gracias a todos aquellos que me han seguido gracias por su paciencia y espero que disfruten este cap. Os quiero YUKI-NII ICHI

Capitulo 8. Inverosímil

Era extraño pero no pudo evitar pensar que Sai se comportaba de una manera un tanto sospechosa, volteando hacia todos lados y viendo continuamente su celular. Enviándole sonrisas que no supo descifrar y murmurando cosas que no llego a entender.

El no iba a preguntar qué mierda era lo que pasaba por aquel embrollo de cabeza, suficiente había tenido con haberlo soportado más de cinco horas seguidas, diciendo cosas fuera de lugar, cambiándolo de tonalidades de rojo que no conocía y dibujando cada movimiento que hacía.

Y resultaba incomodo, tener toda esa atención para él, no estaba acostumbrado a ser como Sai le había dicho "el centro de su mundo" era demasiado inverosil, absurdo y hasta patético admitir que había sentido una cosa pequeñita rondarle por el estomago ante tal declaración sin embargo ni bajo tortura china él se lo diría al pelinegro, quería ahorrarse la pueril explicación sacada de saber qué libro que sin duda le daría y la sonrisa de victoria que evocaba cada vez que invadía aun mas aquel recóndito lugar en su interior.

Y su boca se apretó en un mohín que resguardaba la maldición que quería escupir ante la sola idea de pertenecer aun mas al tonto pelinegro que osaba tomarla la mano de una forma tierna que le hizo rodar los ojos, y es que joder, tal parecía que el ojinegro sabia cual era lo que justamente tenía que hacer para calmar su malsana ansiedad por entender cómo es que le quería tanto.

Porque no había otra razón valida para contrarrestar que lo que Gaara sentía fuera tan fuerte como para no golpear al joven pintor ante sus confinas muestras de amor que salían de todo lo normal que el conociese.

Y quería retirarlo, decirle que no se acercara, poner de nuevo una barrera para evitar que se adentrara mas, pero era tan tarde y resultaría tan inútil que la sola idea no debería de haber nacido de su mente hecha un laberinto y su capacidad de adaptarse a un cambio que el mismo había propiciado.

Y eso era lo peor, el tenia la jodida culpa, había sido él quien había ido a buscarlo, había sido el que lo había besado y había sido el que lo había hecho tan suyo que las marcas de las mordidas que le había dado en el cuello aun estaban ahí, semicultas por la negra polera, y reluciendo un tanto amoratadas para su deleite.

Cerró los ojos un momento, necesitaba asimilar que ahora el egoísmo no tenía cavidad cuando se interesaba de una forma más profunda y tentativa en alguien que no era él. Ahora su mundo siempre solitario se compartía para alguien más, de la manera más retorcida que pudiese existir.

Y giro para ver como Sai sonreía de una manera que no le gusto, se paró sintiendo como el distraído cuerpo chocaba contra su espalda, los negros ojos se alzaron parpadeando sin entender por qué del repentino detenimiento, ladeo su cabeza viendo con curiosidad los profundos ojos verdes que estaban entrecerrados. Esa sensación de extrañeza se incremento repentinamente, no le agrado

Ga-chan – murmuro el cuerpo se inclino y estuvo más cerca de él, las narices se rozaron y el cerro los ojos en el acto disfrutando del leve contacto –

¿Por qué? –

Y Sai no entendió que era lo que de pronto Gaara se refería, si tan solo no hubiera mandado a Naruto hasta los baños a buscar quien sabe que con instrucciones de Sugeitsu podría explicarle el comportamiento a veces complejo del pelirrojo ya que el aun no podía llegar entender cada mínimo gesto que hacía, aun no podía interpretar cada movimiento y acción. Y era frustrante, sentir que no había avanzado más de lo que Gaara permitía y confuso y sin tener una idea clara de saber que hacer simplemente lo tomaba, lo abrazaba o lo besaba, sin esperar respuesta sin aviso alguno y siendo ello la única opción viable para poder percibir que todo la idílica fantasía en la que pensaba estaba sumergido era una realidad que no intentaba lastimarlo.

Por eso, como siempre lo hacía y el no entendía se pegaba al robusto cuerpo, hundiendo la cara en el fuerte tórax y esperaba a que Gaara le diera más pistas para que al fin dedujera de que hablaba.

Un suspiro y el aliento cálido choco contra su frente, Gaara tenía un inconfundible aroma a fresas, de esas rojas y grandes que tiene un toque acido.

¿Por qué…? – y la voz se escuchó mas ronca. Su oído estaba contra el pecho, escuchaba el rápido latir del corazón –

Te amo –

Era eso lo que quería ¿no? Esa era la pregunta que el pelirrojo no terminaba de completar, y el no quería escuchar como es que le decía por que no le había dicho le amaba.

Pero estaba equivocado, Gaara no le preguntaría tal cosa, de hecho ni siquiera era una pregunta para él, tan solo eran pensamientos con voz propia que aunque necesitaban una contestación, tampoco la buscaba en el pelinegro, el seria el menos indicado para responder algo que no sabía como había sucedido.

Sin embargo sus palabras soltadas sin dificultad alguna desarmándolo tan miserablemente al pelirrojo que le estrujo con fuerza, le había cortado la respiración, junto con los pensamientos y la decisión. ¿Como podía decirle cosas tan irresponsables? con esa sinceridad sínica que él no tenía.

¿Por qué se había enamorado del?

Y no sabía si lamentarse o agradecer. No sabía simplemente que hacer. Fue quizás por eso que se inclino aun mas dejando que la extrañeza que le había rondado por todo ese tiempo terminara por adueñarse por completo de su cuerpo.

Con Sai no había que pensar, ni siquiera había que intentar contestar preguntas sin sentido.

Gracias – escucho el susurro del ojiverde junto a su oído y no supo bien porque ese simple gesto de gratitud le había sonado tan bien –

Tan solo se dejo abrazar, no había nada mas en que pensar cuando podía estar así con Sai.

Orgullo, era quizás la palabra más perfecta, el pecado capital predilecto y la primera cosa existente en su persona.

Nada valía, nada existía ni mucho menos nada importaba si no había un poco de aquello de lo que su apellido se empapaba, o al menos esa era la creencia teñida de inocencia de Uchiha Sasuke, el mismo que se cuestionaba, sentado en ese frio piso de los sanitarios universitarios cuando era que había perdido un poco de aquello a lo que le daba tanta altivez a su vida.

Cerró los ojos tratando de una manera sensatamente inútil de recordar, desde cuando había caído tan bajo y un error de circunstancias lo había derrumbado. Tenso sus facciones que trataban de descomponerse ante su impotencia de no poder prever que aquella mirada azulina tan profunda y sombría no había más que desbordado ese sentimiento desastroso y complicado.

Y su mente egoísta se convirtió en un laberinto confuso y enredoso entre el camino marcado y el nuevo que se le presentaba. Era demasiado complicado pensar siquiera en una existencia de felicidad que no se merecía, aun no llegaba hasta sus metas soñadas, aun seguía sentado en ese puesto mediocre, necesitaba crecer, sentir que el control no se le iba, y que la seguridad que radiaba no era mentira.

Necesitaba olvidar por que había sido educado, y por qué había excedido los limites que se le presentaba, necesitaba olvidar su parámetro de medida y las expectativas que no eran suyas si no de un progenitor que jamás supo siquiera sonreírle con amabilidad, exigiéndole más para poder considerarlo su hijo.

Y Sasuke supo a sus 12, que el amor que podía sentir por su padre era demasiado lastimoso para ser considerado un bello sentimiento que le escupía con ironía en la cara.

Y se refugió en aquella figura que le tocaba con la amabilidad que quería, que le sonreía con la ternura que anhelaba y que le daba palabras de aliento que tanto ambicionaba.

Uchiha Itachi, su hermano mayor se había vuelto lo más importante, por lo que seguir, y por lo que creer cuando la esperanza se le esfumaba entre las manos.

Y lo amo, con la pureza mas fraternal que se pudiera concebir, lo convirtió en su todo, lo hizo hasta que vio que no interesara las veces que él se esforzara y recibiera eso que el mayor le daba, su padre lo vería por encima de su cabeza pasando por alto que tenía otro hijo mas que no fuera Itachi.

Entonces el amor se convirtió en odio, Sasuke odio con todas sus fuerzas no poder alcanzar a su hermano, Sasuke renegó de haber nacido después, Sasuke suplico en silencio en los mas abismales de sus pensamientos poder ser tan solo unos momentos Itachi.

Su retorcida forma carcomió el niño escondido y que buscaba ese amor paternal que nunca se le dio, convirtiéndolo en una coraza humana, sin expresiones relevantes y renuentes, a crear lazos con cualquier persona.

Su pose siempre defensiva lo llevo a la oscuridad que todos suelen llamar soledad, pero eso nunca se vio como una condena, solo se transformo en el mejor escudo que el conociese para no resultar más herido de lo que ya estaba.

Y de nuevo se vio inmerso en la imposibilidad de poder escapar del par de zafiros azules que sin siquiera preguntar lo había tomado de la mano, habían sacado lo peor de él, volviéndolo en una nueva forma de hacer una conexión con otra persona.

Uzumaki Naruto construyo sin dejarle posibilidad alguna de retractarse o de ignorar una relación tan fuerte que podía darse el lujo de pasearse libremente entre sus pensamientos y sueños, sin tregua de por medio.

Ese Usuratokanchi había llegado a deshacer su manera de llevar las cosas, ese maldito terrorista había cambiado todo a su paso, ese dobe bastardo le había quitado aquello que se le había inculcado desee el lapso de nacer.

Naruto podía reírse y gritar a los cuatros vientos que solo él había rebajado el orgullo para convertirlo en el malnacido sentimiento que ahora le tenía a la deriva y en ese estado de shock.

Porque Sasuke por primera vez en su vida no pudo subir sus defensas ni cambiar sus sentimientos por desprecio y odio

Pero tampoco jamás se espero aquel mutismo con que Naruto lo miraba después de haber al fin dicho aquello que había bailado por tanto en su mente incordié y sin descanso.

Y se sentía a la expectativa, esperando quizás la respuesta más importante que tendría en ese instante de su vida.

Porque si el rubio pronunciaba ese esperado "yo también" el por primera vez en su vida desfallecería sin ser muy consciente de esa felicidad que nadie jamás le había sabido dar.

Pero contrario a todas su expectativas y sin perder la costumbre de siempre sorprenderlo, la risa limpia y risueña del Uzumaki hizo eco entre las baldosa y azulejos, inundo sus oídos, su ceja se arco en son de extraño, que se suponía que significaba eso. Y lo miro, los cristalinos ojos y la mueca alegre.

La rubia cabeza cayó sobre su hombro y el peso muerto del menudo cuerpo se instalo en el.

El sonido del seguro ser retirado quebró el volátil silencio que se había instalado y el pudo oír un "te tardaste" apenas susurrado por el ojiazul que fue opacado por la grave voz de un chico peli naranja y robusto que abría la puerta ignorando las inútiles detenciones que un peliblanco hacia para retenerle.

Y no pudo evitar sonreír por la absurda situación en la que estaba.

Pero estaba bien, debía acostumbrarse aunque fuera un poco que estar un lado de Naruto resultaría de todo menos aburrido y normal.


	9. Chapter 9 Limen

**Declaimer: **

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Todo es del gran sensei Kishimoto-san. Pues si fueran míos, ya hubiera puesto a follar a Sasuke y Naruto jeh. Y ¡QUE VIVA EL YAOI!

**Notas del fic:**

Gracias a todos aquellos que me han seguido gracias por su paciencia y espero que disfruten este cap. Os quiero YUKI-NII ICHI

CAPITULO 9. Limen

Maldita la hora en la que se vino a dar cuenta, que su siempre y todo poderosa seguridad no era más que la fachada perfecta para ocultar algo tan obvio que no notar era un pecado capital. Y continuo con un paso más rápido, el no lo aceptaría por ningún motivo que tal vez y todo lo que había planeado al lado de su ahora conocido amigo Sai era una forma de ayudar la impotencia que Jugoo sentía al observar al Sasuke amargado que se veía extrañamente mas absorto que de costumbre.

El no lo había hecho para ahuyentar la preocupación del peli naranja, lo había hecho simple y llanamente por diversión, si, y que nadie dijese lo contrario porque entonces él le mostraría que tan hábil era para sacar y controlar líquidos de toda índole.

Miro hacia atrás, en un fugaz vistazo al corpulento hombre con el rostro sereno y con paso tranquilo. Y sintió tanta rabia. El molestaba al Uchiha pero no lo hacía por hobby que para eso ya era un galante de primera, lo hacía porque absurda y tontamente el contacto de los dedos de Jugoo sobre su piel le causaba los mas deliciosos y delirantes escalofríos, esos brazos fuertes y decididos que lo retiraban le daban un más que retorcido bienestar, eso estaba mal… muy mal.

Irritar al azabache al ser la única manera existente para poder ser receptor de esos empujones o intentos por controlarlo y dejase al jefe en paz era miserable, y lo sabía, aquel juego con objetivos ocultos se le estaba volviendo una muy insana necesidad, lo descubrió ese día donde la voz siempre suave cambio de tono a uno ahogado mientras confesaba el Uchiha le preocupaba y el no pudo si no contestar de la manera más mordaz que se le ocurrió.

Mordiéndose la lengua para no dejar salir a flote reclamaciones hacia alguien que solo era su amigo, y era normal, Jugoo era un protector de primera con Sasuke eso hasta la zorra de Karin lo sabia pero aun así…esa rabia que sentía tomaba más fuerza y le hacía perder la compostura a la menor de las provocaciones.

Celoso…

Oh jodida vocecita que le decía burlonamente que era con exactitud aquello que él decidió tomar por simple molestia…maldijo una vez más interiormente. Los celos solo significaban una cosa, a la cual en definitiva no quería llegar porque entonces no existiría retorno alguno.

Sugeitsu ¿quieres cenar, preparare un poco de espagueti? –

El peliblanco paro para girar sobre su propio eje y ver como una sonrisa tenue se dibujaba en las añiles facciones.

Pero tal vez ya lo sabía, solo era cosa de aceptar.

No...estoy cansado – y rechazo la invitación –

Porque si tenía una oportunidad lo inevitable ocurriría.

Mi casa está más cerca puedes pasar la noche ahí – ofreció, caminado un par de pasos hacia él, hablándole con la gentil voz de siempre, volviendo a ser el mismo –

Y él no haría nada para detenerse…

Como quieras – y metió las manos en su bolsillo, su resistencia era demasiado débil para su gusto –

Después de todo el no era el culpable de nada…

El peli naranja tan solo asintió, poniéndose a su lado para renovar la marcha.

Y su malsana obsesión era tan solo…algo de esa estupidez llamada amor.

Impaciente, nunca en su vida había estado tan desesperado por llegar algún lugar mucho menos que este fuese su solitario apartamento de la quinta planta, pero dios, los factores habían cambiado aun sentía que estaba flotando en un sueño tonto donde sus ilusiones eran cumplidas a placer y el solo podía sentir una sola cosa en ese momento donde se abrazaba de la cintura del menor de los Uchihas en ese negra motocicleta Honda, y el viento rompía contra su piel y su cabeza era cubierta por un casco azul, no tenía idea a qué velocidad se suponía que iban y no es como si le interesara mucho en realidad, tan solo quería llegar no había más.

Y resultaba cursi e imposible imaginar si quiera que Sasuke maldijera cada señalamiento que le obligaba a ir a una velocidad menor a la que se proponía, alargando el tiempo del recorrido de la universidad al edificio de apartamentos. Si, Sasuke estaba usando todo su autocontrol, que en realidad no era mucho, para no flaquear y estacionarse en uno de los dos hoteles por los que había pasado ya, mandando al diablo todo los demás solo para poder estrujar al Uzumaki cuántas veces quisiera, sin miedo ni tontas cavilaciones sin más enredos ni suposiciones, porque por primera vez ese dobe seria suyo plenamente.

Una sonrisa arrogante y las ansias por acelerar menguaron un tanto.

Dos minutos mas y giraron ambos hacia la derecha, faltaba tan poco, involuntariamente se pego mas a Sasuke en un intento por controlarse, era inhumano que le hiciera excitarse cuando ni siquiera lo había tocado, vamos que ni una mirada le había dado, la simple presencia y saberse en contacto con el provocada mas estragos de los que estaba acostumbrado.

Pero al parecer Kami estaba de buenas ese día, demostrándole cuan benevolente podía ser cuando se lo proponía, dejándoles como un regalo del cielo la ultima calle sola para poder transitar sin mas detenimientos, sin más señalamientos ni reservas, una sonrisa fugaz en ambos y…los edificios se convirtieron en líneas fugaces, las luces pasaron a ser simple destellos y el viento comenzó a cobrar un sonido abullante.

Sentía el motor bajo el rugir de una nueva manera, ya no sabía si era el asiento el que se le estaba calentando o era el que estaba a punto de explotar. Pero que importaba en realidad cuando en una bajada el estomago se le helo y el ruido de la motocicleta negra callo. El cuerpo se le tenso, las piernas le temblaron… ¡habían llegado joder! Y ahora el parecía una gelatina, tan vergonzoso.

¿te quedaras ahí toda lo noche Usuratokanchi? – la aterciopelada voz de Sasuke le saco de sus vagos pensamientos de última hora, ya se había bajado y ahora posaba sus níveas manos sobre sus cintura en espera que fuese a su lado, el azabache también lo deseaba, sonrió burlón estirando una mano hacia el riendo bajito al ver como la ceja de este se enarcaba interrogante - ¿ahora tienes complejo de princesa dobe? –

Y no, no se ofendió, ya se las cobraría dentro de poco, cuando fuera alguno de los dos el que gimiera como una princesita estrecha, movió su mano un poco más, un resoplido por parte del Uchiha antes de que su extremidad fuese tomada y le ayudara a bajar del "bebe" del mayor.

No eres tan mal caballero teme – se burlo caminando hacia atrás y sonriéndole cómplice se recargo en la pared, era hora de tomar el ascensor –

Tampoco soy malo para dar lecciones Usuratokanchi – y aunque aquello rebosaba de doble sentido solo hizo que una risa más potente brotara de los labios del Uzumaki antes de ser acallados por la insinuosa boca que se planto sobre ellos y la descarada lengua que penetro la cavidad –

Naruto fue empujado dentro cuando las puertas de la caja de metal se abrieron sin poder evitar pensar lo gracioso que era terminar en ese estrecho lugar de nuevo, solo esperaba poder alcanzar a llegar esta vez a una cama y no precisamente la de el…

Un ruido algo vibraba bajo el, se incorporo del mullido sillón, quitándose el peso muerto que era el pintor sobre él, de nuevo un zumbido y trato de localizar que era aquello que se atrevía a romper su tan amado silencio justo cuando el sueño había vencido al parlanchín de su novio que a veces susurraba sus molestos "te amos" joder que ni en la novena nube era capaz de dejarle en paz, suspiro, el zumbido había parado.

Se sentó en el suelo, dejando todo el sillón para el pelinegro que se encogía de frio su fuente natural de calor se había ido, y Gaara no pudo evitar sentirse responsable, cosa que le pasaba muy a menudo para su propio gusto, se quito la chaqueta de cuero negro y la aventó contra aquel cuerpo que dibujo una tenue sonrisa.

Una nueva vibración y hecho la cabeza hacia atrás de nuevo, ¿a quién se le ocurría llamar a Sai a esa hora? Frunció el ceño las respuestas que su cabeza le daba no eran de su agrado, busco el maldito aparatejo, encontrándolo bajo la pierna desnuda del pintor lo saco solo para ver la tintineante pantalla que marcaba "2 llamadas perdidas" y " nuevo mensaje Sugeitsu"

Sugeitsu…había leído bien, coño es que ese par se había conocido, un mierda por lo bajo y maldijo haber olvidado que junto al pódium de Sasuke venia el peliblanco, así que conociéndolo y sin ningún remordimiento se atrevió a leer aquel mensaje.

"misión cumplida el rubio lindo y el bastardo cayeron"

Eran más de la una de la mañana , estaba cansado, tenia sueño y Sai había acabado con la poca energía que aun tenia pero eso no fue impedimento para que el Subaku tardara en analizar aquellos sobrenombres nada sutiles para sus dos complicados amigos, vio a Sai por unos momentos antes de echar la cabeza hacia atrás y dejar el celular en alguna parte que no supo aunque en realidad ya no interesaba, el sueño era demasiado poderoso para golpear a Sai ante su osadía –que no estaba seguro cual era- junto a Sugeitsu.

Ga-chan…- un murmuro entre sueños y cerró los ojos arrullando ante la inverosil calma que los "te amo" de Sai le daba –


	10. Chapter 10 Impudores

**Declaimer: **

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Todo es del gran sensei Kishimoto-san. Pues si fueran míos, ya hubiera puesto a follar a Sasuke y Naruto jeh. Y ¡QUE VIVA EL YAOI!

**Notas del fic:**

Gracias a todos aquellos que me han seguido gracias por su paciencia y espero que disfruten este cap. Os quiero YUKI-NII ICHI

**Capitulo 10 impudores**

**E**lla no era una entrometida tan solo quería la verdad y su compañero peliblanco no cooperaba mucho en realidad, unos gritos, amenazas e insultos entre pedidos miserables y ruegos patético y supo una cosa. Sugeitsu no le diría nada.

Y se sentó en aquel sillón negro de cuero, justo en el lugar donde su jefe ocupaba siempre que se reunían, con la melancolía expandiéndosele por el pecho y con la derrota pintada en su frente.

Retiro sus gafas llamativas y estrambóticas, recogió su cabello en una coleta y miro hacia un punto nulo de la habitación, oyendo a lo lejos como la tetera silbaba agudamente y un peli naranja se levantaba para servir el te esa noche amena donde parecía llovería.

Y se levanto ignorando los gritos de euforia que el peliblanco tenia a medio pasillo con un tal Sai y sentándose en la barra americana de la cocina, mirando distraídamente como las tazas eran llenadas de ese líquido humeante.

¿Quieres hablar? –

Y la pregunta proveniente de un Jugoo que se quitaba ese mandil con decorados de curiosas vacas no le tomo desprevenida ya le veía venir, negó con la cabeza y tomo una de las tres tazas a un lado, dando un sorbo tras un suspiro lento levanto el rostro, los ojos amenos continuaban viéndola y supo que todo estaría bien.

Seguiré luchando….el mocoso no se lo llevara todo sin pelear – respondió ante la muda pregunta que oscilaba en el aire de que sería lo que ahora haría –

La entrada estruendosa del escandaloso de Sugeitsu rompió totalmente el silencio y una discusión se vio de pronto resonando en los azulejos de la cocina con un Jugoo que se dedico a hacer la cena y un par de chiquillos que se entretenía en una inmadura disputa sobre lo que pensaban el uno del otro, tratando de mantener una rutina acostumbrada y cubrir que tal vez el corazón de uno del equipo hebi había sido roto.

Fingiendo no saber que el secreto a voces del enamoramiento que sufría Karin por Sasuke se había vuelto en algo no correspondido oficialmente desde esa noche.

Y aparentando de paso que aun en contra de lo doloroso que resultara para la peli cobrizo continuar ella también tendría que proteger y cuidar al rubio gritón…porque él era y sería lo más importante para el menor de los Uchiha.

Oye zorra – y el gritillo de Sugeitsu antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación la detuvo en el pasillo –

¿Qué quieres idiota de circo? – contesto mordaz metiéndose el cepillo de dientes a la boca y esperando a que el peliblanco terminara de hablar –

Hay mas peces en el mar…incluso para una lapa como tu – rio con sarna esquivando el vaso de plástico que le fue arrojado y choco contra la pared – eres una violenta y bruta sin remedio – profirió cerrando la puerta por seguridad física e ignorando el gruñido que salía de una rabiosa peli cobrizo que se quedo plantada ahí –

Se giro con dirección al baño, se vio en el espejo un momento y sonrió, si todo estaría mejor.

**U**n traspié y las puerta se abrió, con las manos temblándole se aferro a su espalda su apoyo se había ido, llevándolo gravitatoriamente hacia atrás, un sonido sordo y unos brazos habían amortiguado el golpe, soltó una risita y se distendió sobre la alfombra azul, notaba la impaciencia de Sasuke, por dios que podía apostar la suya la igualaba o mejor aun hasta la rebasaba pero al parecer era divertido recordar que ahora no estaban contra tiempo y que podían tomarse aquello que nunca habían tenido ni demostrado.

Pero al parecer sus pensamientos habían sido paradójicamente los mismo en ese instante y sintió los finos labios besar con más detención sus mejillas, su frente y una que otra vez sus ojos evitando apropósito sus labios, y aunque debía aceptar esos pequeños detalles le empezaban a gustar tenia la urgente y jodida necesidad de devorarle la boca.

Vas muy lento Sasuke – declaro tomando el rostro aunado a su frente y ver la sonrisa todo poderosa de Sasuke Uchiha revelársele, frunció un tanto el seño, el muy bastardo estaba tratando de desesperarlo justo como la ultima vez –

¿de verdad? – y el tono burlón solo hizo que el rubio se sentara obligándolo a retroceder para quedar sobre sus piernas –

Si tebayo – y el desafío en los ojos azules le hizo experimentar un muy retorcido placer, agrandando su sonrisa y satisfacción de paso – quítate la camisa –

Como…- pero su absurda sorpresa fue parada al tiempo en que se dio cuenta de algo muy importante. El Uzumaki era un impulsivo de primera y tenía una muy nula paciencia pero estaba bien, no es como si él lo hubiese esperado de otra forma –

Y las manos temblorosas del rubio le parecieron demasiado tiernas…un momento, había tenido ese cursi y estúpido pensamiento, al parecer si, las tomo entre las suyas, Naruto quería actuar de acuerdo a sus instintos, pero aun así el seguía siendo primerizo, lo supo, esa vez en el levador cuando el ojiazul se auto penetrara sin recato, la estrechez….la sangre, las lagrimas cayendo a peldaños y la intensidad de aquel cuerpo era tan fluyente que ignorarlo era un pecado. Naruto era virgen, y el había sido el primero en profanar aquellas estañas, el primero en llegar tan profundo, y quería volver hacerlo, quería volver a sentir esa calidez, pero también quería una cosa más.

La cama – pudo pronunciar apenas sintiendo la lengua carnosa pasearse por su clavícula, los azulinos ojos se elevaron para verle confusos – la cama….vamos a la cama –

Oficial y llanamente Uzumaki Naruto se sentía más avergonzado que nunca durante toda su vida, y mira que había metido la pata varias ocasiones como para no haber conocido ya aquel bochornoso sentimiento, pero esta vez, simplemente nunca había esperado oír eso, mucho menos de un hombre y por supuesto jamás de Sasuke. Y sintió lo brazos fuertes pasarle por debajo de las piernas y algo le subió por el vientre de repente, mientras se movía sin tocar el suelo, ¿la razón? Fácil, el Uchiha le cargaba sin recato y esfuerzo, pataleo un tanto sintiéndose una chica frágil, cosa que no le gusto y quiso protestar pero su voz se atoro en su garganta al sentir en sus frenéticos movimientos por ser bajado algo duro rozar su espalda, se sonrojo, bueno al menos no estaba tan solo a la hora de quedarse con la polla al vuelo.

Sintió pronto la suavidad del colchón en que se hundía

Sus pensamientos lejanos se sincronizaron mientras sus labios se adueñaban de una poción de piel de aquel cremoso cuello acanelado. Marcarlo. Tan posesivo y egoísta, sus más oscuros sentimientos se apoderaban y salían a flote, sus dientes se incrustaban en aquel musculo, enterrándose deliciosa y dolorosamente.

Sasuke…- murmuro en un suspiro el aire empezaba a faltarle. –

Si, como olvidarlo, cuanto era que le gustaba, lo tremendamente morboso que sonaba su nombre por Naruto, cuando gemía quedito y se acercaba a el, apretando su cuerpo y moviendo de forma desesperada las caderas, tratando de calmar sus propia ansiedad por sentir un poco mas, como su erección iba elevándose e hinchándose hasta ponerse tan dura como una roca.

Y nadie podía culparlo de que la sangre se le fuera a una de sus cabezas, después de todo no existía mejor afrodisiaco que ver los ojos azules dilatados en la expectativa del siguiente movimiento.

Sus manos bajaron lentamente torturando tan masoquistamente al Uzumaki que este se quejo mas de una vez, claro cuando su boca no estaba ocupada comiéndose los delgados labios o lamiendo la barbilla que picaba un poco, alzo su cabeza para así estar en igualdad de condiciones y morderla un tanto, un gruñido, la piel se le erizo, se ponía mas caliente.

Empujo al Uchiha, basta de jueguecitos tontos, que la paciencia había volado hace mucho ya, agarro la camisa blanca de ambos lados y la jalo, los botones cedieron. Al instante saliendo disparados en todas direcciones, allá iba una prenda nueva a caer muy cerca de la lámpara, entre jalones y tirones, no pudo evitar sonreír ante el bizarro cuadro del rubio luchando con las prendas que aun portaba y que no cooperaban nada en realidad.

Maldición tebayo…ayúdame teme – profirió jalándolo de la muñeca para que se sentara y la playera interior se zafara de un vez por todas – el pantalón – exclamo, viendo de forma asesina al muy desgraciado botón que no salía del ojal. quítatelo – murmuro, levantando la cara para ver directo al par de ojos ébanos que se abrieron por la sorpresa – ya – susurro en su odio, recargando la cabeza sobre el descubierto hombro –

Había extrañado el olor a lavanda

Sasuke echo la cabeza hacia atrás mientras metía un de sus manos entre ambos cuerpos, podía sentir la expectativa de Naruto fluir por cada poro de su piel que transpiraba bochornosamente.

Un recuerdo fugaz le hizo sonreír de forma socarrona antes de acercar sus labios al odio del menor y rozar el lóbulo con la punta de la lengua.

Eres un dobe degenerado – la cabecita rubia se separo rápidamente para verle, las mejillas se le inflaron en un puchero –

Pero qué diablos dices teme – chillo rojo, dándole un golpe en el brazo al momento de oír el sonido del zipper bajar lentamente, cerró los ojos – el único pervertido aquí eres tu tebayo – se recargo de nuevo sobre el desnudo pecho –

El corazón del mayor latía de forma acelerada y le gustaba. Al igual que el sentir el miembro caliente entre sus dedos el cual no pudo evitar palpitar y el soltó un sonidito de satisfacción que aumento el ego del Uchiha.

Sasuke – le llamo despacio, moviendo sus piernas para sentarse sobre las caderas del azabache – está vivo – rio divertido, la polla había vuelto a palpitar mas fuerte ahora al sentir el roce de las nalgas que lo tentaban descaradas restregándose una y otra vez sobre el –

Si – y el Uchiha se movió de atrás para delante en un vaivén suave y tentador, el también iba a jugar un poco mas – y te quiere a ti – y tentó con su dedo índice la entrada obligando al rubio a dar un brinquito por tal acto, fue el turno de Sasuke para sonreír.

Un jalón por aquí, una mordida por allá, una que otra obscenidad y el pantalón salió volando lo suficientemente lejos como para no ser un estorbo.

Estaba tan desesperado ya, por sentirlo una vez más adentrándose, rompiéndoles las entrañas y quizás algo mas, que golpeara insisten y sin detención – no al menos de su parte- ese pequeño manojo de nervios el cual había descubierto existía en aquel varado elevador, la ansiedad aumento a un grado insospechado, así que el mismo se olvido de todo, absolutamente todo para centrar sus sentidos en Sasuke.

Al llevarse sus dedos a la boca para humedecerlos con su saliva caliente y resbaladiza, viendo como los ojos negros se vedaban cada vez mas incapaces de no acuarse ante tan maravillosa imagen que elevo su morbo como nunca antes a al oír el gemido ahogado que era su nombre mientras el rubio se preparaba así mismo llevando sus dos dedos lubricados hasta su entrada que se removió gustosa al fin de sentir que era atendida.

Cerró uno de sus ojos, echo la cabeza hacia atrás y metió uno más. Era extraño jamás había reparado en lo caliente que era ahí adentro, mucho menos en lo por así decirlo la textura suave y rugosa que parecía encerrarle al introducirse a un mas, sonrió, de seguro que el teme sí que había puesto atención a cada mínimo detalle que ahí se encontrase. Pervertido.

Uno más y supo no resistiría tanto, su miembro hinchado pegaba contra sus vientre dando pequeños botecitos contra este, su glande rojo y abultado empezaba a empaparse del trasparentoso pre-semen sentía que si hacia un sutil movimiento irremediablemente se vendría, así que se inclino sacando sus dedos para tomar con ambas manos la negra cabellera, dirigiendo los oscuros ojos hacia los suyos, suspiro.

Cógeme –

Para decirle a Sasuke lo que su cuerpo y excitación exigían.

El aire se le fue por un segundo…un breve y escaso segundo antes de mostrar su sonrisita todo poderosa y agarrar de las caderas al Uzumaki y dar junto con él una vuelta en la desecha cama. El control era suyo.

Abrió las piernas bronceadas de un tirón, pegando ambas rodillas contra el colchón, vista estupenda, posición privilegiada y su ego aumento más de lo que ya estaba, de solo pensar que era el primero de ver en un postura tan endemoniadamente sugestionante al joven rubio ni que decir en adentrarse a ese pequeño orifico rosa que parecía llamarle.

No había más. Naruto era suyo.

Beso la sudorosa frente inclinándose lo suficiente para no caer al tener tomado el trasero del menor y su miembro con el otro, posicionándolo en la dilatada entrada que expulsaba delgados hilillos de saliva en un sutil movimiento a penas detectable, entrecerró los ojos a la vez que se aferraba a la cintura de Naruto y su miembro se abría paso sin detención, era la gloria, aquel apretado y empapado lugar era el puto infierno, su infierno.

Un ruidito, un gemido…un grito y los dedos del ojiazul rasguñaron tal animal en celo la delgado colchoneta que tenían por cobertor.

Que aspecto más indefenso, ¿existía mejor afrodisiaco que ver a Naruto retorcerse de placer bajo el?

No. Ninguno.

Sus testículos chocando contra las nalgas, habían encajado perfectamente tal como la primera vez. Bajo su mirada que se había mantenido desenfocada del rostro, las cejas encorvadas y las mejillas sonrojadas mostraban el esfuerzo del menor por albergarlo en su interior.

Mas estúpidos pensamientos, mas idiotas sentimientos, y beso uno de los ojos que se mantenían cerrados.

Porque esto no era sexo

Esto no era un revolcón

No era para desestresarse, ni un pasatiempo del montón.

Esto era absurdamente bizarro amor…. A su manera.

Los brazos temblorosos rodeando su espalda y su rostro se hundía en la curvatura entre el hombro y cuello del otro. Un vaivén involuntario y un gruñido se le salió, el muy bastardo ya se estaba moviendo provocándolo, diciéndole sin palabras que podía empezar de una vez.

Salir

_Siempre me pregunte… ¿Cuánto es que iba durar?_

Entrar

_Esa soledad que quedo cuando mama murió_

Adelante

_Ese vacío que creció cuando papa me dejo_

Atrás

_Esa angustia que se burlaba de mí_

Círculos

_Esa sonrisa falsa que me acompañaba_

Sudor

_Ese miedo que me tomaba_

Gemidos

Y me dejaba caer

Gritos

_Tumbándome con satisfacción_

Maldiciones

_Hundiéndome sin remordimientos_

Mas rápido y siguió penetrando, mas rápido y siguió moviéndose al compas de los gemidos, al ritmo, de los besos donde las lenguas se enredan y la saliva les une la boca, al acorde de sus nombres, y de la excitación

Perforando, no solo un cuerpo sin rostro y un alma sin nombre.

_Dime si es extraño por favor…._

Sasuke – un bote hacia atrás, había tocado ese algo que hizo su cuerpo entero contraerse, la espalda le choco contra la cabecera de madera, la cama empezó a rechinar…tan indecente –

_¿Por qué tú eres diferente?_

Naruto – susurro en su odio, concentrándose de nuevo en aquel punto pequeño que les hacia delirar a ambos –

_Dime…esto es un hechizo cruel para envolverme_

No podía mas, mordía, arañaba, murmuraba un entrecortado "Sasuke"

Abrió sus ojos un poco, estaban empañados pero aun así lo vio, alzo una de sus manos, depositándola contra la mejilla del mayor, rozando lentamente la yemas de sus dedos contra la lechosa piel, cerró los ojos, las lagrimas se le escaparon, rodando por el costado de su rostro, algo se le expandía por el pecho.

Lo abrazo con más fuerza, cerrando sus piernas contra las caderas, obligándolo a entrar más en el, un largo gemido y elevo las caderas

_No…tan solo eres tú… ¿verdad?_

Y el momento llego, Sasuke se enterró todo lo que sus cuerpo le permitían, rozando el límite de lo inesperado, Naruto ahogo aquel nombre en su garganta derramándose contra el vientre del mayor, gimiendo y temblando, sintió aquel liquido hirviente llenar su interior.

Se había venido dentro.

_Solo tu…Sasuke. _

.

El peso muerto de un cansado Sasuke cayó sobre él, sus irregulares respiraciones volvían a escucharse, en la saturada habitación del mayor. Unos minutos más. Y la voz regreso…los difusos pensamientos volando a través del espacio-tiempo habían vuelto a él.

Giro su cabeza hacia la derecha, donde el rostro del azabache se ocultaba, cernido en su cuello, levanto su mano, tocando los oscuros cabellos, eran suaves, bailaban entre sus dedos, respiro con total libertad el aroma que estos despedían…lavanda, se había vuelto adicto a ella, en realidad se había vuelto adicto total y completamente de Sasuke.

Un tierno beso en la pálida mejilla y una ceja se arco interrogante, sorprendido espero sin demostrarlo realmente, miro con los ojos entrecerrados los azules que le observaban con atención.

Y eso, Usuratokanchi? – y la pregunta escapo de sus labios antes de darse cuenta, una sonrisa ancha y un nuevo beso en su mejilla le hizo perder el rumbo de las cosas –

Solo se me antojo tebayo – y cerró los ojos disfrutando del momento, los silencios de Sasuke eran agradables –

El Uchiha no respondió, tan solo lo miro unos segundos mas antes de volver a enterrar su cara en el cremoso cuello, le gustaba estar ahí, le era relajante, unos brazos aferrándose a sus costados y escucho la voz pausada y hasta podría decirse suave del Uzumaki en su oído.

No me iré –

No supo a que vino aquello, pero tampoco quiso averiguarlo, solo pensó antes de cerrar el también sus negros ojos, que Naruto por alguna extraña paradoja del destino siempre sabia que decir para acelerarle el corazón de esa insinuosa manera.

_Tu…y este idiota amor _

**P**roblemas, siempre los insistentes e interminables problemas ¿Qué haría uno sin ellos?

Unos ojos marrones demasiado cerca de un todo sonrisa Sai y su ceño se le frunció, ese peliblanco de mierda se estaba acercando demasiado para su gusto al espacio vital de pintor. Quien infructuosamente no hacia nada para alejarlo parecía incluso a gusto con la presencia a su lado, la cual continuaba hablando de alguna obscenidad que seguro el terminaría por saber sin ralamente quererlo. Suspiro, haber cedido ante algún capricho del pelinegro se había vuelto demasiado peligroso, el no era un consentidor, tampoco era un voluble, de hecho era un egoísta de primera, uno bien hecho.

Una risa burlona y la cara se le puso más rígida. Porque en defecto ya no lo era, porque si así fuera ahora estaría disfrutando de una mañana tranquila y silenciosa bebiendo un amargo café mientras leía por cuarta vez aquel libro de Stephan King cuyo título no podía recordar, pero no, el estaba ahí, sentado en la pequeña barra americana de la estrecha cocina en el apartamento de Jugoo, mirando suspicazmente cualquier movimiento sospechoso por parte del peliblanco solo para tener un muy buen motivo para sacar su furia de la mejor forma que conocía, golpeando algo, lo que fuera, y en ello iba incluido el idiota de Sugeitsu que había robado el boceto de las manos del ojinegro.

No lo haces mal pintor – sonrió mostrando la fila de pulcros y afilados dientes de piraña del que era portador – aunque debo decir, Gaara sonriendo me provoca escalofríos – se burlo viendo de reojo al pelirrojo que amenazaba con levantarse y partirle al cara, dios era tan divertido hacerlos enojar a él y Sasuke –

Sugeitsu – llamo el peli naranja desde el mesón, genial ahí iba de nuevo a obedecer a su pesar aquel tono disfrazado, mierda, Jugoo tenía demasiado control sobre él para su agrado

Y quizás el único problema realmente no era que Sugeitsu fuera alguien sumamente molesto, si no que muy a su pesar se encontraban compartiendo paradójicamente la pérdida de su tan amado…egoísmo.

**D**eja vú.

¿Qué mejor forma existía para llamar aquello que sentía en ese momento tan…único? Lo vio por el rabillo del ojo con aquel porte tan indiferente que solía atraer tanto su atención que no hizo nada por disimular cuando los ojos negros lo enfocaron un poco ofuscados por ser el centro de observación, sonrió ignorando el efecto que aquel banal gesto causaba en el ojinegro que tan solo resoplo mientras continuaban en esa caminata por medio de las calles aledañas.

Y Sasuke no era que se quejara, no después de que Jugoo se llevara a rastras a un Sugeitsu que gritaba su victoria y se burlaba de él, hasta que fue acallado por una mano que cubrió su boca mientras seguía siendo alejado de ellos. De hecho agradecía, mentalmente, poder al fin tener un momento a solas con Naruto sin estar atrapados en algún lugar ni con el ambiente tenso que eso provocaba.

Donde por una absurda y estúpida razón ambos se sentían…bien. Si, esa era la palabra que describía con una inigualable exactitud todo lo que se les revolvía y deambulaban descaradamente por sus interiores, que habían cedido racios a aceptar ese entrometido, tonto y complejo sentimiento se alojara cerca del pecho, justo arriba en el lado izquierdo, donde algo se movía en un suave vaivén que les mantenía con vida.

Era tan inverosímil si quiera pensar que algún día ellos habían sido tan diferentes.

Naruto con sus enamoramientos fallidos con chicas y Sasuke con sus defensas de indiferencia siempre puestas. Uno buscando un amor puro y el otro evadiéndolo por sobre todo.

Y resultaba irónico, casi demente susurrar si quiera que los papeles se habían invertidos cuando el que siempre busca trataba de escapar y el que evita empezaba aceptar lo idiota que era disgregarse. Pero las cosas eran así. Nunca resultaban como las queremos. Se rompían los esquemas, quebrantaba mundos y transformaba vidas de buena o mala manera.

Porque Sasuke descubrió que el amor no lastimaba, el que lo hacía eran las personas que falsamente lo profesaban.

Y Naruto se topo con que el amor no tenía ni una pizca de pureza, porque estaba tan lleno de bajadas y subidas que una montaña rusa pareció nada a la hora de compararlos.

Porque era inútil…tan inútil evadir…tan inútil idealizarlo. Que los dos decidieron abandonar las ideas que siempre les habían acompañado entre caminos de esperanzas y recuerdos dolorosos, entre pasados insanos y heridas lacerantes…lo dejaron todo atrás, todo por estar ahí, en ese momento, con sus dedos rozándose al caminar y con una mirada que no podían ocultar.

Perfecto o imperfecto, no importaba mucho en realidad, cuando la voz de Naruto fluía sin parar y el silencio estoico de Sasuke bañaba el aire.

Pues para ser sincero y aunque no lo admitiera, se sentía bien, dejar de pensar en todo unos momentos tan solo par escuchar la chillona voz asegurándole pronto llegarían.

Cinco cuadras mas, y la voz de Naruto se mantenía a raya, contando todo tipo de cosa banales que llenaran el silencio a la vez que el formaba teorías del lugar al cual sería su destino, una vuelta a la izquierda, dos a la derecha, tomando la avenida central y siguiendo por la calle con nombre de algún personaje de la historia que no pudo recordar y el camino termino abrupta y toscamente frente a él.

Y giro a ver al ojiazul que levanto el rostro y sonrió…de una manera que para Sasuke fue desconocida y nueva.

Quiero que conozcas a mi mama tebayo –

Sasuke no dijo nada, tan solo asintió y apretó mas la mano a la cual estaba unido pensado que tal vez el también debería presentarle a Itachi de una vez.

Después de todo...ambos estaban el mismo lugar.

A partir de esta cap pido un poco de paciencia a todos los que siguen esta historia, que tengo menos tiempo que la picha corta de orochipepe. Estoy por graduarme y entrar a la universidad, deséenme suerte. Os quiere YUKI-NII ICHI.

Y sigan comiendo mucho chocolate, café y trasnocharse leyendo fics, y si se encuentra alguno bueno avísenme jeh.

P.D también me gusta el Drarry y el Harry x Draco.

Felices vacaciones a todos.

Bye…bye = ^ - ^ =


	11. Chapter 11 Especial

**Declaimer: **

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Todo es del gran sensei Kishimoto-san. Pues si fueran míos, ya hubiera puesto a follar a Sasuke y Naruto jeh. Y ¡QUE VIVA EL YAOI!

**Notas del fic:**

Gracias a todos aquellos que me han seguido gracias por su paciencia y espero que disfruten este cap. Os quiero YUKI-NII ICHI

_**Capitulo 11. Especial**_

_**E**__sto podría ser un secreto, se pregunto internamente mientras veía como es que se todo giraba vertiginosamente sin mayor miramientos, su razón de permanencia se desvanecía lentamente, giro su cabeza atrás de él, se estaba formando esa carambola de choques que el mismo Itachi había provocado imprudentemente mientras todos se dirigían hacia las afueras de la ciudad donde se suponía era la reunión. Y el iba en ese auto pequeño en la parte de atrás justo en el medio donde su hermano solía ponerle aun a sus 12 años. Abróchate el cinturón le había dicho mientras que lo miraba por el espejo con esos oscuros ojos que pedían disculpas._

_Los ojos de Itachi siempre reflejaban lo mismo desde las últimas semanas y cada vez que él hacia un amago por preguntarle al peli largo que era lo que sucedía siempre le daba un golpe en la frente mientras seguía su camino ignorándolo y el solo suspiraba aterrado de que ese mal presentimiento se convirtiera en realidad._

_Todo había pasado demasiado rápido se recordó, cuando Itachi piso de pronto el acelerador de una manera furiosa y daba una vuelta completa al auto, golpeando con la defensa al porche que iba delante de él y obligando a que el mercedes que le seguía el paso frenara repentinamente, un ruido ensordecedor y lo supo justo cuando su cuerpo fue llevado hacia atrás y hacia delante ante la fuerza del impacto._

_Itachi lo había planeado a conciencia._

_Y ahora ahí estaba, incrustado entre los dos asientos delanteros mientras su brazo intentaba estirarse para alcanzar a tocar el cuerpo que inclinado hacia el volante comenzaba a gotear sangre. Cerro sus ojos con fuerza el olor a humo de motor le penetraba hasta el cerebro._

_Estoy soñando se quiso decir, el sonido de las sirenas, una voz y un cabello rubio fue lo que le sacaron de ese deseo._

_Te sacaremos de ahí hum - alzo tanto como pudo sus ojos, mientras sentía como la mano de esa persona tomaba la suya – todo estará bien hum – le dijo de la forma mas tranquila que pudo – todo estará bien Sasuke hum – susurro de nuevo aquel que con el uniforme de emergencias y con las luces de la ambulancia trataba inútilmente de tranquilizarlo –_

_Sasuke negó, estirando de nuevo su mano para poder tocar lo que ahora era su hermano, algo hizo un sonido extraño dentro de él y el rostro se le descompuso en una mueca de miedo, nada había parecido tan real hasta el momento que la piel fría de Itachi fue tocada por las yemas de sus dedos aun impúberes._

_No hay vuelta atrás…no hay retorno por el cual regresar y no existe nada que lo mantenga ahí…_

_Las lágrimas se le escaparon de sus vedados ojos mientras intentaba mantener la conciencia y no permitir que Itachi se fuera sin él._

-…- se sentó lentamente en la cama, encogiendo una de sus piernas y llevando su mano tras la cabeza, dejo caer su frente sobre su rodilla y se jalo suavemente la punta de sus cabellos. –

Todo había sido un recuerdo…un sueño. No. Una pesadilla. Llevo su mirada hacia el lado izquierdo. Naruto dormía boca abajo abrazado de la almohada. Estiro su mano para tocar las marcas de las mejillas y eso le tranquilizo. La piel del ojiazul estaba cálida. Se recargo en la cabecera de la cama mientras seguía acariciando pausadamente los mofletes del rubio.

Hizo su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. No podía dejar aun de preguntarse porque Itachi había hecho aquello hace 10 años. Sus cejas se unieron al comenzar a plantearse como siempre que soñaba eso, las posibles razones de su hermano.

Una mano sobre la suya le hizo abrir lentamente sus ojos. Los profundos y algo perezosos orbes azules le veían desde una posición mas abajo. Una sonrisa pequeña y sintió el jalón por parte del Uzumaki que le obligaba a que se recostara de nuevo.

Se acomodo un poco y dejo que Naruto volviera dormirse sosteniendo su mano.

**S**i existiera un nombre para llamar lo que él en ese momento tenia no encontraba nada mas adecuado que "síndrome del corazón"

Y no se trataba de algo cursi y rosa. No había flores y enormes corazones rojos revoloteando por aquí y por allá. Esto era una mierda. Y le jodía igual o tanto como que tener que estar soportando a Karin y sus insultos baratos. Tomo aire y lo dejo escapar lentamente mientras seguía archivando las carpetas que habían quedado sobre puestas en su escritorio hacia más de una semana.

Toquidos en la puerta atrajeron su atención de inmediato con un breve "pase" se giro para abrir el archivero y guardar todo. Escucho el sonido de la silla ser recorrida y el sonido que hizo la madera al crujir. La persona que había entrado se acomodaba.

-pareces ocupado hum – dijo la voz que provoco que Sugeitsu se girara rápidamente aun con algunas carpetas sobre su mano lo suficientemente sorprendido como para dejar salir una sonrisa ladina donde mostraba sus puntiagudos dientes de piraña - oh no hagas eso quieres…siempre he tenido problemas con esa sonrisa tuya hum –

Una risotada divertida fue lo único que salió de los labios del peli plata antes de abandonar lo que hacía y sentarse para estar a la par que su invitado inesperado.

-esto si que es una sorpresa explosivo andante – vio como el ceño se le fruncía aun más a esa persona por su manera de llamarle antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarlo pasar…no pudo –

-¡TU! ¡Endemoniado tiburón! te recordare porque me llamas explosivo la próxima vez que oses decirme así – amenazo acercándose un poco más al aludido que solo levanto sus hombros restándole importancia – me llamo Deidara hum – le recordó soltando un bufido –

-ya..ya..lo se, calma ex…Dei. Pero es que joder no he resistido recordar viejos tiempos – se excuso aun alegre ante el característico humor del que era dueño el joven de largo cabello rubio - ¿Qué te trajo aquí de nuevo? – pregunto una vez y se dio cuenta el rubio estaba más tranquilo –

El joven adulto se incorporo antes de empezar a jugar con un poco de arcilla que había sacado del bolsillo de su pantalón para empezarla a moldear, era la única forma que conocía para calmarse desde hacia tiempo. Sugeitsu le siguió con la mirada y se levanto también recargándose en su propio escritorio para esperar a que Deidara se girara y se acomodara el mechón de cabellos que caí sobre su rostro.

-Vengo por Sasuke – susurro –

El rostro hasta ahora relajado del peli blanco adopto un gesto más serio. Camino hacia la salida de la oficina y cerró la puerta de la oficina con seguro. Ya no se sentía tan alegre de ver a Deidara.

**A**lguien una vez se lo susurro, despacio y bajito junto a su oído "no dejes de quererlo" y él había sentido mientras lo veía parado en su cuna sosteniéndose precariamente de los barrotes de madera que servían como protección para que no cayera. Mientras los grandes ojos azules tan parecidos a los de el seguían observándolo, se reflejaba siempre en ellos.

Tomo la taza de té que reposa sobre la pequeña mesa del departamento. Naruto le sonreía de esa manera tan suya que le hacía recordar a Kushina, suspiro bajando la taza. La figura sentada a su lado izquierdo se mantenía aun callada. No pudo evitar darle una mirada evaluadora. Se parecía tanto a Mikoto que se vio tentado a pedirle sonriera una sola vez.

Pero eso era imposible. Sasuke Uchiha tenía un carácter muy…peculiar según le había contado su hijo esa mañana que lo había citado para almorzar ramen - que el termino preparando – media hora después el azabache había llegado con una bolsa colorida que contenía el postre que Naruto le había pedido fuera de manzanas tan rojas como el cabello de esa tal Karin que solo había visto en una ocasión.

Y con el pequeño plato de tarta de manzana esperando ser probado frente a los tres, Minato comenzó a beber mas y mas té que Naruto le ofrecía alargando más de lo que debería la verdadera razón para que el se encontrara ahí un domingo por la tarde. Una mirada más al Uchiha que mantenía los brazos cruzados y sonrió si no se equivocaba faltaba tan poco para que fuese el mismo ojinegro el que explicara todo que casi quiso apostar a sabiendas que ganaría.

El sonido de una melodía atrajo su atención, el celular de Sasuke sonaba. El azabache lo tome de la mesa y vio el numero antes de fruncir el ceño y dejarlo nuevamente, Naruto dudoso bajo el rostro para ver los ojos de su pareja que ignoraban sin ningún remordimiento al aparatito que se deshacía en un constante vibrar mientras seguía sonando.

-oh solo contesta tebayo – exclamo el rubio tomando por el mismo el celular para ponerlo frente a la cara del ojinegro que frunció mas el cejo y le dio una mirada de advertencia al otro que solo sonrió – anda…debe ser importante – alentó tomando la blanca mano del azabache para depositar el artefacto en esta –

Minato observo calladamente y gracias a su profesión empleada durante años como era que el rostro de Sasuke suavizaba sus facciones pero no decía nada, tan solo se levanto y camino hacia el pasillo con absoluta tranquilidad a la vez que Naruto tomaba la primera cucharada de la tartaleta y se acomodaba mejor en la silla.

Unos segundos más y algo hizo click en su mente, como si la última pieza del gracioso puzle que estaba ante él fuera colocada en el lugar faltante. Una sonrisa adusta y confirmo sus sospechas. Su hijo se acaba de meter en la boca del lobo y él simplemente no podía permitir eso.

Subió las escaleras lentamente en lugar de tomar el elevador como era común, no le gustaban los lugares cerrados, llego al tercer piso y camino hacia la izquierda donde encontré el apartamento 39 B toco un par de veces antes de que la puerta fuera abierta y un joven pelirrojo lo viera con unos usualmente verdes ojos. Sonrió y saludo formalmente al chico que solo asisntio con la cabeza.

-Obito –niisan – se escucho desde adentro, el joven pelinegro que tan solo vestia unos bóxers corrió hacia la salida, pasando por un lado de Gaara y saltando en un abarzo hacia el hombre que alcanzo a agarrarse del marco de la puerta para no caer por el peso extra – Obito…- y se separo de él dándole esa sonrisa de muñeca que Sai tenia –

-Me alegro de verte también Sai – dijo tomándolo del brazo – he venido con noticias - informo mientras que el otro pelinegro le jalaba hacia adentro y lo sentaba en los sofás –

Gaara cerro la puerta y se acerco por atrás a su pareja y observo al hombre de rostro suave y de enorme ojos negros…le recordaba a alguien, pero…¿a quien? Sai por su aprte tomaba una polera que estaba en el respaldo de una silla. Obito le había indicado que se pusiera algo por el amor al cielo. La confianza con la que le hablaba al pintor y la obediencia casi sumisa de este le empezaron a molestar levemente.

-Obito-niisan – le llamo Sai pasándose la prenda por la cabeza – ¿papá murió? – fue lo primero que pregunto antes de toamr cariñosamente la mano de un Gaara que dejo de fruncir el ceño para verlo como sonria con los ojos cerrados –

El hombre de cortos cabellos negros asintió antes de levantarse y despeinarle tirnamente el pelo al pintor que ladeo su cabeza.

-Ya todo termino – y seguidamente se diriguio a la puerta para abrirla y salir – tienes unas horas parqa hacer tus maletas – indico viendo el reloj de su muñeca – he venido por ti –

Y la puerta se cerro y de pronto en muchos años Gaara se sintió tontamente confundido.


	12. Chapter 12 Prestidigitador

**Declaimer: **

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Todo es del gran sensei Kishimoto-san. Pues si fueran míos, ya hubiera puesto a follar a Sasuke y Naruto jeh. Y ¡QUE VIVA EL YAOI!

**Notas del fic:**

Gracias a todos aquellos que me han seguido gracias por su paciencia y espero que disfruten este cap. Os quiero YUKI-NII ICHI

_**.:..:..:.:.:.:.:.:. .:..:..:.:.:.:.:.:.**__**.:..:..:.:.:.:.:.:.**_

_**Capitulo 12 Prestidigitador.**_

_**.:..:..:.:.:.:.:.:. .:..:..:.:.:.:.:.:.**__**.:..:..:.:.:.:.:.:.**_

**E**l nunca se ha había considerado alguien realmente necesario. Existen millones de personas en el mundo, envejeciendo, muriendo. Otro millón que ama…otros más aun se encuentra dentro del vientre de su madre y unos cuantos siendo transformados a mas que células.

Es por eso que aun no puede entender. O es más bien que no quiere hacerlo. Como es que ese peli cobrizo, ese que esta abrazándole y le susurra muy despacio, los incontables y suspirados " te amo" junto a su oído.

Le ha dicho que no podría vivir sin el.

Quiere separarse y pedirle que por favor que no mienta. Que la vida sigue y se acaba. Que todo es un círculo infinito y grande. Pero no lo hace, no tiene el valor para retirarlo y enfrentar sus ojos marrones. Esos que tiemblan y brillan cada vez que lo ven.

Se siente mal, el estomago le da una vuelta completa y tiene ganas de llorar, los susurros de cariño le lastiman, las caricias tiernas le laceran lentamente el alma, mientras que su corazón late mas por una reacción fisiológica que por el deseo mismo de seguir ahí.

En ese sillón del consultorio, con Konan, la secretaria tras la puerta cerrada y con sus manos estrujando la inmaculada bata blanca que suavemente se desliza entre sus dedos.

Su coleta es soltada y su rubio cabello cae cubriéndole los ojos, una mano lo retira, unos labios besan su frente. Su mente se desconecta y cierra los ojos.

Es tan fácil traicionar. Y es tan cómodo alejarse entre sus pensamientos. Por que mientras Sasori sigue repitiendo entre superfluos besos y miradas de deseo cuanto es que le ama, el solo puede pensar en una cosa.

Itachi también le prometió que no podría vivir sin el.

Fue una lastima no decirle que el tampoco podría.

_**.:..:..:.:.:.:.:.:. .:..:..:.:.:.:.:.:.**__**.:..:..:.:.:.:.:.:.**_

**M**inato Namikaze ha vuelto sin razón aparente a presentarse hasta las oficinas del edificio central donde Hatake Kakashi se lo topa al salir de la sala de juntas donde una secretaria sirve aun un poco de café al viejo de largo cabello blanco que tiene una sonrisa malvada pintada en el rostro.

Kakashi puede ver lo rígido que se encuentra el cuerpo de su jefe que se suponía estaría en año sabático. Se da la media vuelta mientras que con una sonrisa le indica a la joven de cabello largo y azulino de nombre Hinata que puede volver a sus funciones.

La chica asiente y se retira rápidamente, una mirada rencorosa le es dada por el viejo Jiraya que se inclina hacia un lado al ver salir detrás del alto peli palta a su hijo aun un poco agitado.

-Minato – y extiende sus brazos en son de un lejano abrazo que el rubio decide pasar con sus facciones seria y su cuerpo tenso, la cara del hombre mayor deshace la mueca de alegría para fruncir el seño – pero a ti que te pasa muchacho desagradecido. ¿Qué no te da gusto ver a tu padre? – Minato tan solo se sienta en frente de él mientras afloja el nudo de su corbata, siente que se está asfixiando – bien…bien… ¿Qué rayos pasa? –

-Naruto – es todo lo que sale de la boca del rubio que desliza la corbata ya desecha y la pone sobre su regazo –

-¿Qué pasa con el torbellino? No me digas que no pudiste resistir su energía – insinúa de manera graciosa el viejo peliblanco. El otro solo niega levantando una mano para pedir silencio – bueno… ¿es que tú no tienes lado? – Rezonga - ¿Qué es lo que pasa con Naruto? –

-Los Uchiha eso es lo que pasa...más particularmente Sasuke – habla seria. Masajeándose las sienes en un continuo movimiento circular con sus dedos –

-¿Qué tiene que ver el crio Uchiha en todo esto? – Minato alzo la mirada por primera vez durante toda la conversación mientras una sonrisa amarga se le forma en sus labios. Jiraya frunce más el ceño –

-Es pareja de Naruto – concluye antes de ver como su padre se levanta y la silla cae tras de él. Sus manos golpean la mesa con un movimiento en seco –

-No…Naruto no es Gay…yo le enseñe el bello arte de las mujeres…seguro y es un malentendido – y Jiraya casi esta que tira espuma por la boca…su nieto no…bueno a Naruto no le gusta cojear de ese pie ¡por dios! –

-créeme… yo sé lo que vi – argumenta calmadamente, sintiéndose con menos presión pero no completamente despreocupado – Sasuke y Naruto se aman…y eso…es un problema –

Jiraya baja la cabeza de forma derrotada. Y se inclina para incorporar la silla de nuevo y dejarse caer pesadamente en ella.

-Aunque eso tiene sentido – murmura para sí mismo. La mirada del rubio se dirige hasta el – eso explica la aparición de Deidara en la ciudad –

-Exactamente ¿a qué te refieres? – pregunta poniendo más atención a cada gesto que el peli blanco hace –

-A que Deidara ha venido por Sasuke – responde desde la esquina Kakashi que se ha mantenido retirado y que ahora camina hacia ellos – quizás lo más seguro es que Fugako ya lo sepa…además claro, que la muerte de Danzo pudo ser un detonador –

-Con que murió – farfulla Minato con una mano sobre su mentón - ¿Qué hay con Sai? –

-Obito ha venido – responde con una sonrisa el Hatake – creo que también se lo llevaran –

-Minato…- le llama Jiraya con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido – creo que es hora que le digas la verdad a Naruto…Kushina lo querría –

-lo sé…yo…lo sé – y el rubio se levanta para dirigirse hacia el gran ventanal de la salita. Donde sus ojos se pierden en el parque que se ve tan pequeño y lejano desde el séptimo piso del edifico de la corporación –

Los días de tranquilidad están amenazando con terminar…el pasado no quiere ser olvidado

_**.:..:..:.:.:.:.:.:. .:..:..:.:.:.:.:.:.**__**.:..:..:.:.:.:.:.:.**_

**D**ebía ser honesto consigo mismo y al menos admitir- no en voz alta- que no había vuelto a pensar en la probabilidad de volver a verlo. Le traía demasiadas buenas y malas memorias. Le recordaban una época a la cual no podía volver. Era su pasado hecho presente.

Le dio una mirada interrogante a Sugeitsu que tan solo se cruzo de brazos y se recargo en el mesón de la cocina del que no era su apartamento. Jugoo por su parte servía el té en la pequeña mesita frente a la sala donde sentado en un sillón junto a Karin, que se acomodaba sus gafas en un gesto de ansiedad, continuaba un Deidara algo impaciente ante el silencio que el mismo alargaba.

Los miembros del equipo Hebi aguardan al margen ante la situación que ahora era una realidad.

Deidara se sentía demasiado incomodo para hablar más de lo que se suponía. No era que estuviera intimidado ni mucho menos por los otros tres que le envían miradas de advertencia ante el humor mutante de su jefe. Era más que eso…Deidara se revolvía entre querer acercarse un poco más a Sasuke y volver a tocarlo porque entonces eso solo le demostraría lo enamorado que aun seguía de Itachi.

Y tal vez Sasuke pudo haberlo notado pues saco la mano que había dejado dentro del bolsillo del pantalón para llevarlo hasta su cabello y acomodarlo poniendo un énfasis indirecto en lo corto que lo mantenía. En cambio su hermano siempre lo llevo largo y sujeto en una coleta que el rubio artista solía acariciar mientras nadie veía.

Y era más de lo que ambos podían soportar. Porque ellos eran el recuerdo de Itachi para el otro, significaban un punto de no retorno inevitable pero necesario.

-Sabes que es lo que ha ocurrido ¿verdad? Hum – declaro el rubio una vez que pudo apartar su atención de Sasuke ya que este le dirigió una mirada de advertencia. –

El azabache solo asintió antes de cubrirse el oído por el chillido que Karin a su lado había pegado. Levantándose en el acto con las manos hechas puños, una risilla de burla se escucho desde la cocina lo que la obligo a voltear. Sugeitsu se reía sarcásticamente de su reacción.

-Lo dicho… eres una perra que a la menor amenaza ladra – y la ofensa que trataba de ser un puente entre lo que pasaba y como se sentía cayo precariamente –

-No soy la única perra aquí – le recordó, poniendo énfasis en lo último. Sugeitsu frunció el ceño no sintiéndose agredido sino más bien como si ella le hubiese recordado lo que ellos eran para Sasuke. Perros guardianes. Se volvió a sentar respirando lo más profundamente posible que pudo ante los azules ojos de un Deidara que estaba complacido –

-Deidara – le llamo entonces Sasuke. Inclinándose hacia la pequeña mesilla donde una cajetilla de cigarros reposaba y sacando uno con el suave movimiento de su muñeca. El fuego proporcionado por Jugoo que permanecía aun lado del sofá aun con la charola entre sus manos fue agradecido con un asentimiento de cabeza. Dio la primera calada, el cigarro se consumió casi hasta la tercera parte antes de volverse colilla que cayó limpiamente en el cenicero. El rubio arrugo la nariz ante el humo que se acercaba a él en pequeñas ráfagas – debo suponer…que has venido por mí – una calda más al cigarrillo y el rubio asintió –

-Esta noche…tomaremos el vuelo junto con Obito y Sai – y Sasuke dejo el cigarro a medio camino de su boca para levantar sus parpados y ver el mohín que el rostro del otro tenia- Obito ya ido por él –

-¿Qué tanto le han dicho? – Deidara alzo sus hombro y negó con la cabeza – Sugeitsu – el peliblanco se incorporo acercándose hasta donde el azabache estaba – ¿ya tuviste contacto con él? –

-Si – respondió. Con esa sonrisa de piraña tan suya que Deidara volvió a protestar ante el escalofrió que le provocaba verla. Le recordaba a Kisame - ¿quieres que vaya averiguar? –

-No – y termino su cigarrillo dejándolo sobre la orilla del cenicero de cristal – Jugoo…llama a Gaara. –

-Y se puede saber ¿para qué lo vas a llamar? hum – inquirió el rubio vaciando el contenido de su té sobre el cenicero para extinguir de una vez por todas el molesto humo de cigarro que le estaba irritando los ojos –

Sasuke lo ignoro mientras bebía tranquilamente el propio. Deidara muto entonces de un cremoso rosado a un rojo intenso a hasta las orejas. Bastante indignado de ser pasado a un segundo plano. Dejo fuertemente el vaso de cristal sobre la mesita. Maldito cabrón que se parecía tanto a Itachi. Se levanto y se dirigió a la salida, el alto y robusto peli naranja le siguió.

-No lo olvides…tienes hasta las 8:00 para estar preparado. Hum – y la puerta se cerró más bruscamente de lo que debería –

Sasuke se levanto ante la mirada preocupada de una Karin que lo imito. Sugeitsu le siguió con la cabeza y Jugoo tomo el teléfono de la cocina para marcarle al pelirrojo y ponerle al corriente de todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Sasuke – le hablo Sugeitsu antes de que cerrara la puerta de la habitación a la que se había dirigido -¿Qué hacemos con el rubio lindo? –

La mirada de sus tres empleados y amigos se poso sobre el…

-Solo manténgalo lo suficientemente lejos –

Y la puerta se cerró.

_**.:..:..:.:.:.:.:.:. .:..:..:.:.:.:.:.:.**__**.:..:..:.:.:.:.:.:.**_

**S**ai está moviéndose de un lado hacia el otro, juntando ropa que se encuentra desperdigada por todo el apartamento mientras continuamente ve la hora del reloj. Gaara le observa pacientemente sentado desde la mesa tomando un poco de café americano que ha bajado a comprar en el comercio de delicias dulces dos calles más abajo.

Aun espera a que el pelinegro se dé cuenta de que está olvidando algo importante que decirle. Sai entra un poco presuroso con el celular que vibra sobre su mano y se lo extiende antes de darle un beso corto en los labios y correr de nueva cuenta hacia la habitación donde lleva un par de libros abrazados sobre su pecho.

Los ojos verdes le pierden de vista al pasar el umbral de la puerta. Ve entonces el número que se presenta en la pantalla del pequeño móvil y enarca una ceja pensativito. Es extraño, demasiado, que Sasuke le llame desde su apartamento, generalmente usa su propio celular para hacerlo.

Contesta, y toma un trago más de su café caliente. Que lentamente va bajando a como la voz de Jugoo llega hasta su cerebro. Se levanta rápidamente y dirige sus pasos hacia la habitación donde se encuentra un ojinegro encima de una maleta luchando por cerrarla mientras la mantiene aplastada.

Baja el celular sin decir palabra y se para frente al pelinegro que le sonríe, la mano del pelirrojo lo toma desde la camisa y lo levanta sin muchas fuerzas para ponerlo frente a él y acércalo hasta su rostro. A una altura lo suficientemente correcta para que Sai no pueda desviar su mirada y su sonrisa se vaya perdiendo para dar paso a la confusión del aura algo hostil que Gaara despide sin querer.

-¿estas bien Gaa-chan? – un gruñido por parte del ojiverde y Sai se siente aun mas perdido. No entiende que es lo que pasa. –

-Dime…exactamente… ¿Cuándo es que pretendías informarme de que eres el primo de Sasuke? – sisea más que enojado. Con una pasibilidad fría e imponente. Sai parpadea repetidamente, antes de meter sus manos entre ambos cuerpo y empujar al pelirrojo para que lo suelte –

Gaara retrocede sin querer unos paso por la fuerza con la que ha sido apartado. Él pelinegro tiene sus mano donde la polera sigue arrugada y con la mirada gacha. Las acciones del pelirrojo pasan de un sorpresa desagradable a una indignación como pocas. Todo este teatro de secretos y preguntas sin responder lo han llevado hasta límites insospechables. Camina de nuevo para acercarse al menor que retrocede hasta que sus piernas tocan la base de la cama, se resiste a levantar el rostro.

No hay más que silencio…uno…dos…tres minutos antes de que Sai levante el rostro. Era hora de decir todo lo que su progenitor le había hecho, era hora de dejar ir el pasado, era hora de que su único supiera lo sucio que estaba. Un escalofrió recorriéndole la columna patrocinado por el temor y se vio sarcásticamente mas asustado por el rostro que Gaara pondría al escucharle relatar todo lo que había sucedido años atrás, que tener que regresar a aquella ciudad que un día fue su hogar.

Su boca se abre y se vuelve a cerrar esta tomando aire inconscientemente como si fuese un pequeño pez que ha sido sacado del agua y no puede respirar.

Por su parte Gaara se restringe a escuchar…los recuerdos de Itachi y Sasuke mas jóvenes llegan como una onda invisible y cálida hasta su cabeza perdiéndose de pronto cuando palabras como "dentro de mi" y "yo le quería" le golpean violentamente ya que son susurradas con una voz oblicua y lejana por parte de Sai.

Todo parece una mentira…una cruel y enorme mentira. Su vida está girando rápida y concisa no puede detenerle…vacila en tomar la cabeza de Sai y callarlo de una manera poco ortodoxa, la que solo él conoce y le funciona, se debate entonces entre querer seguir escuchando y partirle la boca con un beso al pelinegro, ambas opciones se pasean tentativamente frente a sus ojos verdes.

Sai le recuerda a Sasuke. Y Sasuke a su vez le recuerda a Naruto…y no puede hacer nada para remediarlo. Es por eso que mientras las cosas van tomando sentido y las piezas encajan lentamente en ese rompecabezas, es que decide no decirle a Sai, que él ayudara a Sasuke.

No está seguro de que volverá

_**.:..:..:.:.:.:.:.:. .:..:..:.:.:.:.:.:.**__**.:..:..:.:.:.:.:.:.**_

**N**aruto ha sido de pronto dejado de lado y relegado. Le ha marcado unas cuantas veces a Sasuke pero siempre es Suigetsu quien contesta y le dice lo mismo. "Sasuke no esta rubio lindo" y el no se convence ante la voz que suena mas que ensayada en un discurso mentiroso. Intenta entonces por quinta vez con el celular pero este lo envía directamente a buzón con un molesto pitido monocorde que le ha sacado de sus casillas y es cuando toma la decisión de tomar las llaves de la motocicleta del azabache que aun permanece en el sótano del estacionamiento.

Joder ya ha sido mas de tres días desde que el otro ha desaparecido, no ha vuelto a su departamento y ni siquiera le enviado el muy bastardo un mensaje para que no se preocupe.

¿Acaso un "estoy bien" es demasiado complicado? Esta seguro que no. Cierra la puerta de manera tosca y sin cuidado, se dirige seriamente al elevador y presiona con un loco el botón. Cuando las puertas se abren y el da un paso un hombre alto sale de ahí regalándole una sonrisa algo escalofriante.

-Kakashi-sensei – farfulla tratando de recomponer su expresión algo molesta por una de alegre sorpresa no le sale y solo suspira con el ceño fruncido –

-Yosh Naruto – saluda el peli gris saliendo del elevador par revolver el cabello de su no tan pequeño antiguo alumno – ha pasado tiempo – dice con voz temple y soñadora, el rubio tan solo lo mira un momento antes de bajar los ojos y ver que del maletín sobresale un libro color naranja –

-No el sufriente tebayo, Kakashi- sensei sigues siendo un pervertido – asegura apuntando al no tan inocente libro, el peli gris solo se sume de hombros sin importancia mientras acaba de introducir por completo al susodicho objeto un silencio algo tenso se extiende entre ellos –

- no pretenderás que estemos aquí parados ¿o si? – le dice mientras se recarga en la pared y el otro solo anarca un ceja – quiero una taza de té– y el rubio no contesta nada y él solo suspirar – oh no has madurado nada – un tic en azul ojo izquierdo de Naruto antes de que saque las llaves de sus bolsillo y regrese sobre sus pasos hacia su apartamento con una convicción de revocar lo que el otro ha declarado tan cruelmente–

-Solo tengo café tebayo, además estoy por salir – informa mientras abre la puerta, y ve con horror la exagerada pose que adoptado el hombre que cubre su ojo con un parche blanco, su brazo esta sobre sus frente y tiene un expresión engañosamente triste –

-Oh eres un malagradecido, que no ha aprovecha su tiempo con su antiguo maestro que le dio tanto…oh esta juventud perdida – se lamenta mientras que el rubio solo se enoja mas y chilla un "no es cierto tebayo" –

Y decide demostrárselo al pervertido de su sensei. Kakashi lo conoce, sabe lo que ahora y suspira internamente aliviado de que todo haya salido bien. Se esta encargado lo mas posible de retrasar lo que va ocurrir, no solo porque es algo que Minato le ha pedido sino también porque aun no considera que Naruto este listo para saber que en realidad Kushina no murió accidentalmente sino por salvarlo.

_**.:..:..:.:.:.:.:.:. .:..:..:.:.:.:.:.:.**__**.:..:..:.:.:.:.:.:.**_

**L**o ha encontrado sin querer. Todo ha sido una casualidad o al menos eso es lo que quiere pensar mientras mira la fila avanzar lentamente. Los ojos marrones de Sugeitsu tiemblan, la voz murmurante y aguda de Karin le sigue diciendo que lo ignore pero el simplemente no puede. No después de que ha pasado más de una semana y esa mirada azul a resplandecido con esperanza.

Lo han estado vigilando con la ayuda algo imprevista de un hombre alto y misterioso. Sai se ha ido junto a un huraño Sasuke que se ha vuelto a recluir en una burbuja narcisista y excluyente. Arisco y silencioso según el propio Gaara que se ha ido con unas horas de diferencia hacia el mismo destino en esa ciudad capital.

Sugeitsu oculta brumalmente como se siente y no porque sea demasiado orgulloso o un sentimentalista que se traga todo. Lo hace por la simple razón de no preocupar aun más a Jugoo que se ha instalado en su casa indefinidamente a la vez que mantienen la pequeña empresa que resulta tan vacía y grande. Solo hay recuerdos fluyendo en el aire y deseos revoloteando como mariposas sobre sus cabezas.

Tiene una emoción muy parecida a la empatía. Un nuevo jalón por parte de la exasperante pelirroja le saca de quicio.

-Ya te lo dije – sisea lentamente no soltando el brazo del otro, los dedos aplican mas fuerza de la que deberían – no tenemos permitido decirle nada. Solo mantenerlo lejos – le recuerda, soltándole despacio. Se acomodo los lentes y le mira inquiridoramente –

El peli blanco solo resopla. Y esta apunto de contestarle un par de cosas. Una sombrea pasa tras el espejo de los refrigeradores que tienen la bebida y se da cuenta la razón por la que Karin luce más ansiosa.

-Rubio lindo – le sonríe. Los ojos ojerosos y cansados se elevan. Se muerde los labios. Karin se sitúa tras de el dándole un apretó mas sobre sus costillas –

-Hola tebayo – saluda distraídamente enfocando con el ceño fruncido a la chica que solo se gira ignorándole intencionalmente – sabes –comienza a hablar abrazando un poco más el cartón de leche ente sus brazos – yo puedo encontrarlo –

Sugeitsu da un respingo junto a Karin ante la declaración hecha por el rubio que tiene una sonrisa diferente. Naruto también ha dejado de ser el mismo.

-No soy muy listo pero tampoco soy un idiota- y no eleva la voz - yo quiero encontrarlo y quiero saber qué es lo que realmente está ocurriendo tebayo – y se da la media vuelta - no necesito más vigilancia de su parte…ni tampoco de la tuya Kakashi-sensei – el hombre sale del otro lado del pasillo con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Su gesto es serio y seco – así que si ustedes no me dicen la verdad la buscara por mi mismo tebayo –

Nadie dice nada, el espacio se ha reducido solo a ellos cuatros con Naruto como él centro de atención.

Una risita que se ha convertido en carcajada y Sugeitsu de pronto se siente mas que satisfecho, complacido, ante el carácter que el rubio a demostrado tener, no es alguien que tenga miedo o de las casa por perdidas, es del tipo que tiene iniciativa y convicción.

Y si él puede ayudar que Naruto sea mas que un puente y un bálsamo para el alma y vida de Sasuke, lo hará.

Sonríe traviesamente y camina hacia él, Karin trata de retenerlo y Kakashi le lanza una mirada de advertencia que pasa por altos, se acerca hasta el ojiazul y le pasa un brazo por los hombros acercándolo más hacia él para susurra algo que nadie más alcanza a oír, una sonrisa se dibuja en el demacrado rostro de Naruto.

A encontrado el aliado perfecto para poder descubrir esa verdad que trata de separarlo del mundo que él y Sasuke han formado.

_**.:..:..:.:.:.:.:.:. .:..:..:.:.:.:.:.:.**__**.:..:..:.:.:.:.:.:.**_


	13. Chapter 13 infinito

**Declaimer: **

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Todo es del gran sensei Kishimoto-san. Pues si fueran míos, ya hubiera puesto a follar a Sasuke y Naruto jeh. Y ¡QUE VIVA EL YAOI!

**Notas del fic:**

Gracias a todos aquellos que me han seguido gracias por su paciencia y espero que disfruten este cap. Os quiero YUKI-NII ICHI

_**.:..:..:.:.:.:.:.:. .:..:..:.:.:.:.:.:..:..:..:.:.:.:.:.:.**_

_**Capitulo13. Infinito**_

_**.:..:..:.:.:.:.:.:. .:..:..:.:.:.:.:.:..:..:..:.:.:.:.:.:.**_

Cuando Obito la conoció por primera vez fue hipnotizado por sus grandes ojos verdes y largo cabello pelirrojo. Le recordaba a un fresco y enorme tomate. Obito ama los tomates.

La segunda vez que la vio, ella reía sentada en un enorme columpio del jardín de la mansión Uchiha. Su risa no era delicada ni sutil como la de la tía Mikoto, sino toda una antítesis de las reglas femeninas. Obito soñó con esa voz fuerte y de mando junto a la estruendosa risa que eran como truenos antes de la tormenta. Obito ama la lluvia.

La tercera vez que la vio noto su vientre un poco inflamado, Kushina Uzumaki estaba embarazada, había ido a contarlo a la mansión como el mejor regalo que había obtenido en el año. Mikoto que con dos hijos y experiencia para compartir la escuchaba atenta. Esa ocasión, ella derramo su té al chocar contra un distraído Obito que no podía evitar que su mirada callera sobre el abultado estomago.

Disculpe – la torpeza junto a la vergüenza hicieron acto de presencia en su voz. Obito se regaño mentalmente su poca atención al caminar, su nariz había chocado contra ese vientre que le parecía frágil –

¿Obito-chan? – la pelirroja se inclino hacia la altura de un Obito de 12 años – vaya que has crecido teba – hay una sonrisa enorme, todo huele a flores, las mejillas del pelinegro se colorean de carmín, hay una mano entre sus cabellos –

Obito nunca ha estado tan cerca de otra mujer que no fuese su madre o Mikoto, su rostro se siente caliente y sus rodillas tiemblan un poco, trata de serenarse, de actuar conforme a los cánones del clan, siendo más un adulto en un cuerpo infantil, que un niño descubriendo el mundo. Ladea un poco su rostro claudicando en la caricia sobre su cabeza, se repone en unos segundo dando un respetuoso paso hacia atrás.

Le traeré mas té – murmura, ella niega suavemente mientras suelta las oscuras hebras –

Está bien, en realidad siempre he odiado el té negro –confiesa sin ningún recato, saca un poco su lengua y cierra un ojo. Parece más una niña pequeña que una futura madre –

El llamado de un alto hombre los hace girar a ambos. Y todo parece brillar con más intensidad cuando un sonriente Minato se acerca y la toma de la mano. Es cálido y brillante casi como un sol, "el sol personal de Kushina-san" piensa Obito mientras los ve alejarse, con ella moviendo enérgicamente el brazo en el aire, diciendo adiós.

El rostro de Obito aun se siente caliente, su corazón está un poco acelerado. Hacía años que no sentía tanto deseo de volver a ver pronto a alguien.

Kushina y su pancita que crece un poco más cada día se vuelven una constante en la casa Uchiha. Minato está de viaje por su trabajo, Kushina odia estar sola. Su siempre fiel y pequeño acompañante, Kakashi, no es del agrado de Obito.

Pasa menos de una semana para que el pelinegro deje de caer en las provocaciones del serio peligris y se vuelva amigos ante la terquedad del pequeño Uchiha.

Dentro de unos años Obito correrá detrás de un histérico Kakashi que hiperventilando y con la negación a cuestas continuara con la voluntad de acercares a un féretro, la caja de madera contiene una pieza importante de su vida.

Pero ese día no es hoy, así que Obito reí cada tarde de ese verano, amando, amando secretamente un poquito más a la señora Namikaze por haberle dado su primer amigo de esa forma tan especial y a domicilio.

Itachi, que se auto domina cuidador oficial de su pequeño hermano de 4 años se une mucho después, derrotado ante los contantes gritos de Obito que le exigen socializar, asegurándole que todo es más divertido cuando son mas.

Ese noche y antes de partir Kushina le besara la frente, diciéndole lo orgullosa que esta mientras le cuente en murmullo cuento es que temía que Itachi no hiciera amigos. El Uchiha tardara mucho en poder conciliar el sueño después de aquello, su corazón como motor en plena aceleración no quería dejar de suspirar.

Seis meses después y con un grito que se escucho hasta el jardín, y con la intervención de una partera improvisada, nacerá Naruto. Obito que es uno de los primeros en ver una bolita pequeña entre los cansados brazos de la pelirroja no podrá creer como es que el cielo puede estar dentro de los ojos de alguien tan pequeñito. Siente como es que la mirada de Kushina es tierna y como su sonrisa aumenta a mas de 100,000 voltios cada vez que sus ojos miran a Nartuo.

Las visitas de Kushina se detienen, tiene que descansar y adecuarse a su nueva vida como mamá, Naruto no coopera a que esto se mas fácil. Kakashi tampoco va mas, alguien necesita estar ahí cuando Kushina y Minato sean vencidos por el cansancio. Obito llora en las noches acurrucado en uno de los brazos de Itachi, el otro lo ocupa Sasuke. Los extraña a todos.

Minato llega una mañana de noviembre a pedir oficialmente a los pequeños Uchiha, Sasuke incluido, como invitados especiales. Kushina también los extraña. Esa noche Obito se cuela al cuarto de Naruto, donde Kushina esta arrullándolo para volverlo a dormir, el de cabellos oscuros también cae ante el canto mientras se enamora mas y mas de todo lo que la pelirroja inconscientemente le da.

Obito tiene 15 la última vez que ve a Kushina, la familia Namikaze y él han ido al parque. Fueron solo unos minutos para ir a comprar helado de vainilla para todos junto Minato cuando todo parece ocurrir demasiado rápido como para poder procesarlo. Kushina flota en el lago, sus cabellos rojos son una onda alrededor de su cuerpo, su piel se ve pálida, no hay resplandor en sus ojos ni más sonrisas saturando el aire de alegría contagiosa. Todo se apago.

El Uchiha se quedo ahí, con las lagrimas resbalándole del mentón, Naruto solloza desde la otra orilla, la figura lejana de Fugaku se pierde entre los juegos infantiles unos metros más allá. Se suponía que el patriarca estaba de viaje visitando a su padre.

Minato que ha dejado caer los helados ha corrido hasta ahí hundiéndose en el agua junto a los patos que vuelan despavoridos con un graznido desagradable, toma el cuerpo entre sus brazos, los labios de Minato recitan el nombre de su esposa como una oración abnegada. Kushina ya no estaba, era tarde.

Ese día no llovió ni hubo nubarrones en el cielo pero Obito tiene la seguridad de que vio cuanto es que el sol lloro.

Todo se degrado entonces lentamente, Itachi se aisló, no dormía y no aceptaba a nadie cerca de él, el día continuaba con su porte de hijo perfecto y hermano protector. Algo estaba mal, joder, todo estaba yéndose lánguidamente a la mierda Obito lo ve en los ojos de Kakashi cada vez que desaparece por meses y se encuentran furtivamente en cafeterías de mala reputación, la mansión Uchiha perdió su color, la familia Namikaze desapareció, no se menciona mas a Kushina ni a nadie relacionado con ella, la etapa donde existió la pelirroja parece mas un sueño bonito que un recuerdo de algo que realmente paso, que estuvo ahí y dejo huella. La frialdad vuelve a reinar dentro de esa vacía e impersonal mansión que ahora cuenta con un nuevo habitante.

Obito con 20 años y auto denominándose el cuidador oficial de todo aquel que sea menor a él, aun sigue siendo un niño que se desespera con la actitud estoica de Itachi y los ojos triste de Sasuke, así que refugia todo ese amor que nadie más quiere recibir en un confundido Sai justo antes de la culminación final.

Itachi lo cuenta todo, haciéndole prometer que se quedaría en casa junto a Sai, son solo mensajes de texto escritos a prisa durante el trayecto de la mañana y dos más justo antes del final.

Todo termina el 2004, en el día de la reunión anual del clan Uchiha. El éxtasis es resumido en choques estruendosos mucho humo intoxícate, sangre manchándolo todo y cuerpo regados en el pavimento. Itachi le deja como encargo especial a un asustado Sasuke con la división de su vida entre querer entender y evitar la muerte de su hermano mayor.

Fugaku sobrevive nada culmino tal y como debería. Es el deber de Obito ayudar para que el telón caiga.

…

Obito camina por el angosto pasillo del avión antes de dejarse caer de manera perezosa a un lado de un somnoliento Sai que mira su celular fijamente, casi como si espera que este le hablara de un momento otro, lo ve frotarse los ojos.

Deberías dormir – le sugiere, Sai asiente dejando de mirar al aparato por unos segundos y darle una sonrisa un poco torcida al mayor que solo suspira ante el gesto.

Sai le da una última mirada no decidido a apagarlo, Obito mira entonces al objeto que hace que el otro se muerde el labio, mira en el protector de pantalla y se inclina aun mas maravillado por los azules ojos de uno de los que abrazan a un sorprendido pelirrojo y un todo sonrisas Sai.

¿Son tus amigos? – Obito siente una curiosidad casi desbordante –

Si, el rubio es Naruto y él – sus dedo delinea a un pelirrojo – es Gaa-chan – Sai junta ambas cejas ligeramente como si recordara que la ultima vez olvido presentarlo, Obito no lo nota, sus ojos siguen en el rubio –

Sai, ¿me dirías el nombre completo del rubio? – hay ansiedad de pronto en su voz, siente como el corazón se acelera, hay algo en ese brillo que le envuelve con familiaridad, el menor solo parpadea algo confuso antes de asentir –

Es Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki –susurra, observando con inquisición como Obito comienza a respirar con dificultad –

Obito tiene 30, la segunda vez que mira una sonrisa tan anhelada, que brilla y brilla. Solo puede pensar en Kushina riendo mientras se mece en el columpio del jardín, con su largo cabello rojo ondeando y su potente voz llamándole.

"Lo hiciste bien Kushina- san" –

Naruto sigue ahí, riendo, feliz, vivo. Aunque el presentimiento de que la mierda está a punto de alcanzarle más que una probabilidad, es un hecho, los Uzumaki vuelven a involucrarse con los Uchiha y nada bueno saldrá de eso.

_**.:..:..:.:.:.:.:.:. .:..:..:.:.:.:.:.:..:..:..:.:.:.:.:.:.**_

Si, lo sé, he tardado años en actualizarla. Y no me queda más que pedir mil y un disculpas de todo corazón, y agradecerle a todo aquel que paciente me ha esperado, gracias, sin ustedes y su apoyo hubiese sido más difícil continuar. Gracias, gracias…muchas gracias.


End file.
